cloud x lightning new beginning
by Cloud strife94
Summary: Cloud Strife has defeated the mighty sephiroth and cured the geostigma...Lightning Farron defeated barthandelus and served the goddess of Etro...and lives in a new world...but both cloud and lightning wants a new begginning will these two strong soldiers open up and find the fresh start? or maybe find a beggening they wasnt searching for (cloud strife x lightning farron)
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

New begginings

paring: cloud x lightning

rated: M

authors: Cloud stansell

authors note: hey guys sorry im to say im not really the best writer but i really hope that you guys end up being gental on the comments for this is the first and ONLY story ive ever did but my friends talked me into it so i guess lets begian

It's been three months since Cloud Strife had defeated sephiroth and found the cure of the disease and awoke in his bed to hearing the sound of two kids he came to know and loved as his own. a young boy bout 12years old and a young girl bout 10years old. their names are Denzel and Marleen. Cloud rolled over and put his pillow over his head trying and blocked the noise tho he couldnt help but chuckle lightly as he thought 'how can two kids get up so early?' suddenly the door to his room opens.

"Marleen maybe we should leave Cloud sleep?" Denzel suggested

"we cant Ms. Tifa asked us to get him remember?" Marleen said pushing Denzel by Clouds bed. Denzel stood next to cloud and looked at the warrior he saw as a father.

"hey Cloud are you awake?" Denzel asked gently shaking him then looks at marleen and tries it again "Cloud...Tifa wants to know if your awake?" Cloud roled to the side and looked at Denzel with his eyes closed.

"tell Tifa to look in her bar" Cloud states as a note saying leave him alone

Denzel shakes his head smiling "ok Cloud I didnt want to do this" nodding to Marleen. Marleen started to jump on Clouds bed to wake the warrior.

"OK...OK...IM UP" Cloud started to look sick.

Marleen smiled "ok Ms Tifa said to do that if you didnt wake up"

"I have a feeling that she did" as he smiled "now out so I can change"

"OK" was both of their replies as cloud got ready for the day


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

CLOUDS POV

As I got ready for the day I felt uneasy like somthing was wrong but I brushed it off I mean Sephiroth is gone there is no reason to feel so off

"Cloud are you ok?" Marleen asked me with a look of worry on her face I suddenly shook my head to clear my thoughts

"yeah everythings ok Marleen" as I picked her up and sat her on my shoulders with a smile "lets see if Tifa needs any help ok?" I start walking to the door "ok" was all Marleen says as we went down the stairs to the 7th heaven bar

"CLOUD YOUR LATE" stands a very stern Tifa. Tifa is my closest and longest childhood friend.

"Sorry Tifa but you told me that i should get some rest" I protested

"I know im sorry its just business is so busy I need a hand and you have ALOT of delieveries to make" Tifa says handing me a long packet of list of delieveries to make

"Then what are we doing talking?" I laughed I go to the back and grab all the deliveries. "i'll be back as soon as im done I promise" I say with a smirk

"I know Cloud just be safe ok?" Tifa says with worried eyes...after all that we have faced in midgar I cant blame her. "always right?" I smirked and floored Fenrir and drove down Midgar.

Meanwhile at 7th heaven bar a man comes into the bar and sits at the bar stand on the stool as he see's Tifa cleaning some glasses from the customers.

"hello mrs lockheart" the mysterious man says as Tifa turns around and notice the man right away

"Rufus? well this is new you coming here without gaurds so what do you want?" Tifa says extreamly stern and carefull

"I need Clouds help"


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lightnings pov

As I sit at my desk going through paper work I can hear Snow and my sister Serah talking bout their wedding plans. as im trying to block out the noise I start to think 'why is everyone so fixed on finding a soulmate I never need a guy...all they seem to want is sex or to show you off like a trophy not like we're people'

"Lighting are you ok?" my sister stands in my door way with some tea and a worried look.

"yes im ok Serah" I say with a smile Serah is the only one who I open up to after our parents passed away. I became a Soldier to make alot of money to stay with my sister.

"Ya know we're here sis" Snow says as entering grabbing Serah's waist

"I'm not your sister Snow" I rolled my eyes irritated

"Oh come on sis dont be like that" Snow smiles. I grab my pencil and throw it at snow. "I'm not your sister Damn it"

"Stop it you two right now" we both look at Serah and i appologies to her.

"Serah im sorry but im going to head out ok and I left money if you want take out" I grabed my work papers and my gunblade and make sure all's secure

"Light why dont you join us?" Serah suggested

"we'd love to have ya light" Snow added standing next to serah

"No its ok im needed at Cacoon Gardian Corps head quarters or as we call it C.G.C and Snow...NO funny buiesness or so help me i'll.." I get interupted by Snow "I wont do anything to force serah to do anything she dont want" I stare at him sternly as i turn to Serah "Good" I hug my sister and walked out the door to C.G.C as the night sky was above my head i had this slight worring in my gut it wasnt bout Snow and Serah...it was like a war was brewing and didnt know what to think as im staring into the sky I feel a light rain

"Morning Lighting" a rookie that I have been training greats me

"Morning...why in a hurry?" I asked as i stand firm and emotionless demanding an answer from the new recruit

"I was to find you right away the commander wanted to see you" he says catching his breath

"heh...thanks for the info your dissmissed" I assured him and thought 'this cant be good'


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lightings pov

"so whats the news?" I ask as I pull up a seat and look across the table at my commander.

"you and I are heading to the house you used in the past N.O.R.A if i recalled it." explained the commander

"yes we called it N.O.R.A its Snow's old house but we hang there now and then...its in new bodhum but why are we going there for sir?" I asked

"A old friend of mine by the name of Rufus is a leader for soldier in Midgar and I asked him to come for this meeting" he explains as I sit and look at him lost and confused in thought so i stand up and grab some coffee and sit back down

"so when do we leave?" I asked tho I already had a feeling I knew the answer.

"Right now but first didnt you make a package order?" walking out the door and we began our travel to N.O.R.A

CLOUDS POV

I pull up outside of the 7th heaven bar and parked my bike. 'man im ready for some rest' i thought opening the door when I walk in I see Tifa talking to Rufus 'great no rest then'

"AH Cloud its good to see you" Rufus says standing

"I would say the same to you Rufus but you always show up for buisness so skip the introductions and get to the point" I said slightly annoyed

"Cloud be nice...tho I agree with you" says Tifa handing a cold beer to me as i just put it on the counter ignoring it keeping my focus on Rufus

"Cloud Strife...you never made 1st class SOLDIER but in my book you are 1st class material...as you helped saved the world when I had asked you for help...and you left us...after defeating Sephiroth twice...and when i have asked you the last time and you refused...yet saved us again ...I need your help once more"

"im EX SOLDIER I abandon that title you know that Rufus cant you get Reno or Barret to do it?" I demanded grabbing a package

"cause its bout Sephiroth" Rufus states as I drop my package breaking it and Tifa droped a bottle of wine she was stocking

"WHAT!" Tifa and I screamed in usion "WHAT BOUT SEPHIROTH?!" I slamed my fist on the table

"i'll explain but take me to grand pulse to meet with a old commerade that is a commander for C.G.C its like our SOLDIER base...do we have a deal?

"looks like im back to action...yeah you have a deal" I say grabing my buster sword that use to belong to my closest friend...and my mentor

LIGHTINGS POV

As im standing by a stool passing back and forward waiting for this so called other leader and his top soldier to come my commanding officer is sitting drinking a cup of coffee when I keep looking out the window I felt a grip on my arm I look to see Lebread a cook at N.O.R.A and a good friend of mine and Serah

"Light you need to relax they'll be here remember Midgar is a good ways out from grand pulse ya know" Lebread tries to calm me

"she's right you know from Midgar to Grand Pulse is exactly 4000 miles so it will take them a day at least" Maqui inquires me Maqui is the smartest guy in the N.O.R.A house

"I have to wait a day here then?" I feel slightly iritated

"no need to fret my dear Lighting my old friend said his SOLDIER is extreamly fast expesally at the enemy you both will face you'll need him on this mission" the commander states

all of a sudden a large engine is heard from outside and in comes an older man but seemed like in his fifties I would assume to be Rufus and a man dressed in a black muscle shirt and black jeans a lil bagy and a silver shoulder pads on his right shoulder and on the back i can see a giant sword as i look at his body i can tell he is mild built but muscular at the same time it made me wonder if he really can use that big sword compared to his size and i saw he had spikey blond hair

CLOUDS POV

I pull up outside as instructed from Rufus and shut off my motorcycle and look around "not very gaurded for a base to SOLDIER now does it?" I ask looking around

"Its because its a bar and a rescue home to the homless" Rufus gets off and walk in the home as I follow when we enter I see a few people inside but what caught my attention was the girl standing by the barstand she was bout my height and tho a lil shorter and wearing a different type of SOLDIER look she had ocean blue eyes, rose pink hair that went over her left shoulder

NORMAL POV

"AH Rufus ya old chum how are you?" asked the commander

"all's well till the news am I right?" Rufus reaches out and shakes the commanders hand

"yes I agree" the commander stood and shook Rufus hand

"this a lovely place you have" Rufus says watching everyone and seeing everything at N.O.R.A

"God Damn It Rufus get to the point already" Cloud stated"

"Of course Cloud but how bout an introduction to our new team eh?" says Rufus

"thats an exelent idea Rufus, Rufus and Cloud was it meet Lighting Farron one of C.G.C best SOLDIERS in Grand Pulse" the commander says holding out his hand to her

"And commander and Lighting meet Cloud Strife ex 1st class SOLDIER one of the most undefeated in Midgar" Rufus boasts

"WAIT THE CLOUD STRIFE? THE ONE WHO SAVED MIDGAR FROM EX SOLDIER SEPHIROTH AND CURED THAT ILLNESS?!" Lightning said a lil out of charater but its because she was shocked

"why yes he is" Rufus says

"I-It wasnt that big of a deal" Cloud says with a slight blush as everyone see's Lighting has a slight blush as well "um nice to meet you Lighting" Cloud moves to shake her hand

"L-like wise" is all she says

"so now its time to tell you whats going on" says Rufus as he leads them to the back room

"Sephiroth is back due to a reading we know as chaos energy its also mixed with mako energy" Rufus explains

"Great and since I have mako energy in my blood it means your going to put me in the lead of this operation since I might be able to feel Sephiroths power?" Cloud states without moving and inch

"yes your mako energy can lead us to Sephiroth and this chaos energy" explains the commander

"so whats my part in all this?" Lightning says annoyed as if she wasnt apart of this assiment

"ever heard of a man named Cauis right?" the commander looks directly at her

"yes a very long time ago" Lighting states "...so your saying this chaos energy is from him and somehow brought this Sephiroth guy back right?"

"yes exactly" Rufus snapes his finger "and Clouds the only one to defeat Sephiroth twice and you with this Caius man...IF what the commander says is correct"

"Ok so we rest then get to work" Cloud states yawning " I been on the road all day I wanna rest a lil"

"I agree but only cause its mine and Clouds mission" stated Lightning

"Great its settled go and rest up" ordered both learders" OH and Lightning" the commander hollers

"yes?" Lighting asks

"Strife is staying with you as to our hotels are being constructed on" says the commander chuckling at Lightnings face


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was late when Lighting and Cloud made it to her house. Lighting as kept an eye on Cloud all the way back mumbling to herself that she'll find a way to lecture her commander tho both was like family. but Lightning couldnt help but think to herself..' I wonder why he hasn't tried flirting with me like all guys do hell he hasnt said a word on the way here something's different bout this one' Lighting droped her keys and went to pick them us as Lighting grabed them so did Cloud at the same time as their hands touched they quickly pulled their hands away with a faint blush on thier faces. Lighting took her keys and unlocked the door and both entering the house.

"here we are Cloud" Lightning says turning on the lamp in her living room

Cloud takes and looks around but tries to avoid eye contact "I'm sorry that im stuck having to stay at your home...I mean its nice and all but I dont wanna be a problem" Cloud stated akwardly.

"its no problem at all Cloud tho its not like I had a choise now did I? The commander did order you to stay at my house" Lighting stated with a slight smirk

"well uh..thanks Lightning" Cloud smiles a lil as Lighting took a step twords the closet in the living room so she could help get Cloud blankets for the night but she tripped and landed in Clouds arms.

"are you ok Light?" Cloud says with eyes full of concern

"y-yes th-thank you Cloud" Lighting says staring at Cloud eyes both of them slightly blushing

"LIGHTNING YOUR HOME" a girl with rose pink hair just like lighting's come around the corners with a white shirt and a pink skirt she was almost a close look alike to lighting

"SERAH!" Lighting jumps out of Clouds arms with a flushed face

"uh...who's this guy Light?" the girl known as serah asked looking from Cloud to Lighting back and forth lost on the situation

"uh who are you?" Cloud asked a little lost himself

"C-Cloud this is Serah my sister and Serah this is.." Lighting tries to explain but Cloud cut her off seeing as embarased as she was tho back at the N.O.R.A house she wasnt the type to be embarassed or shy even for a top SOLDIER of C.G.C

"Cloud..Cloud Strife im your sisters.." Cloud gets cut off as Snow came out of Serahs room

"Whoa Lighting got herself a boyfriend" Snow started chuckling as he gets a glare from his fiance' Serah

"SNOW show Lighting some support i'm glad she met someone" Serah says with a bright smile

"W-we're not t-together Serah" Lighting looks away at the thought of her sister thinking she was dating "he's my partner in my next mission he came from Midgar to stop the Threat that is on my next mission"

"Whoa thats a hell of a trip so light said you can stay here with her damn dude you musta touched her heart" Snow chuckles as Lighting came and punched Snow to the ground as she shocked both Serah and Cloud standing awstruct on what just happened

"is he going to be alright?" Cloud asks looking at Lighting and Snow arguing while Snow is holding his jaw

"yes he will be he's had worse hits from Lighting its nice to meet you Cloud" Serah shakes Clouds hand

"its a pleasure to meet you as well Serah" Cloud shook her hand "so I was wondering who the guy is that Lighting is punching over and over right now?" looking at the man on the ground

"Thats my fiance Snow Villiers...Lighting see's he really loves me but she still so motherly at times" Serah giggles and looks at the two and then looks at Cloud..."Cloud? can I ask you something?" she looks at Clouds emotionless face

"hmm?" Cloud stares at the scene but remembers that this was Lightings sister he should at least try to talk to her "sure go ahead" Cloud says looking at her

"Would you come to my wedding tommarow..Lighting isnt a fan of parties but I asked her to be my maid of honor but would mean alot to me if I knew she had a date to go with ...she isnt one to ask ANY guy out and the ones who DO ask her out gets punched in the gut and she walks away...would you PLEASE except?" Serah asks with pleading eyes and a bright smile

"uh are you sure thats even a good idea? I mean she turned All guys down from what you said and she isnt one for a date even if its for your big day...and if she does that to Snow think what she'll do to me" looking back at Snow and Lighting arguing again staring at them emotionless.

"She wont hurt you when she was in your arms she was ok till I came in ...trust me ok Cloud?" Serah says with a smile

Cloud couldnt help but smile just a little bit and thinking to himself...'this girl Serah reminds me so much of Marleen with her exited energy' "If thats what you want ...ok ...But you tell your sister this little set up you just did and tell her all this ...deal?" Cloud says looking at Serah's eyes

"DEAL!" Serah squeals quietly "and dont worry ok"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Serah's POV

I stare at Cloud as he seems unsure of accepting my offer about being Lightings date

"hey Lighting come here please" I shouted to her as she lets go of Snow and follows me to the kitchen "OH and Snow go home ok please" I shout from the kitchen

"awww but why baby?" Snow does a little pouty look at Serah

Cloud is on a step ladder getting some blankets he spoted for he was going to sleep on the couch and looked at Snow "for Gaia's sakes Snow leave them alone"

"No I wanna be with Serah" does the pouty look again crossing his arms like a child

"OK then Snow you can stay but i'm going to tell Lighting im on my periode and I need her advice bout it" Lighting's eyes went wide and confused as Serah quietly giggles and says it so loud Cloud hears it as well.

"WHAT!" Snow backs up shocked on what to say and bumps into Clouds step ladder knocking it down as he leaves Cloud dangling from the tallest shelf in the closet door "Ya know I forgot I have to meet Hope ...BYE!" Snow bolts out the door leaving poor Cloud hanging tho he could easily just drop down but the ladder was under him and if he jumped down might hurt his ankle and cant do the mission sooner if he is injured

CLOUDS POV

as im hanging onto the shelf high abouve the door I hear Lighting and Serah laughing hard and loud "um Light...Serah? a little help" I see Serah and Lighting come in the living room

"what happen?" Serah asked while getting the step ladder

"your boy-uh fiance' got so freaked out that he knocked my ladder over" as I get down "So did you tell Light im her date to your wedding tommarow?" I asked as i see Lighting extreamly pissed off and charges at me

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING BOUT?!" Lighting says angerly and plowed me to the ground hitting me

"Lighting stop please its not what you think" Serah pleaded ..Serah's calls fell on deph ears as she continued to punch me left and right and I wasnt going to fight back cause she didnt know Serah's plan for her

"CLAIR FARRON YOU STOP RIGHT NOW!" Serah screams stern looking almost like a double of lighting when mad...Lighting stopped at the shout of her sister and looks at her shocked

"Y-you used my real name...you only do that if something is to serious for me to see...or when its just us home..." Lighting gets off me as if nothing had happen

"KITCHEN NOW!" Serah walked into the kitchen as Lighting followed leaving me on the ground

LIGHTING POV

I take and follow Serah to the kitchen and sat at the table and across from Serah

"SO what the HELL is he talking about my date? did he plan something and DRAGED you into it? and you KNOW i dont like when you use my REAL name if someone is here besides me and you." I look Serah in the eyes trying to show her im serious but the look in her eyes is something I myself had never seen

"no no i ASKED him to be your date Lighting and i used your real name because you wouldnt listen to me" Serah looks at her hands frowning

"but why Serah why try to get me a date you know how I feel bout dating" I see I upseted her so i calmed down

"your always working and to serious I wanted to help you have a little fun and I saw the way you looked at Cloud and you both was blushing" Serah smiled

"w-well y-yeah b-but" I was so lost for words I know she was right but still I just met the man I cant really have any emotional feelings twords him...i cant have a crush on Cloud...can I? no im over thinking things im not really sure' as I hold my head trying to figure this out

"Lighting?" Serah snaped me out of my thoughts

"yeah? sorry" I look at serah in the eyes

"please take Cloud as your date for the wedding if not for you then do it for me please Lighting" Serah asked me I stared at her then I look into the living room where Cloud was then back to Serah and just sigh in defeat

"fine i'll do it just this one time ok? Serah jumped up and huged me I hugged her back still lost in thoughts

"thank you so much Clair it means so much" Serah lets loose of the hugg

"maybe we should check on Cloud tho I need to ...ugh...tell him im sorry" I say rolling my eyes a little Serah nodded as we made our way to the living room but found no sign of Cloud instead we found the front door open. we ended up searching the house but not one sign of the swordsman fighter or his weapon anywhere. I look down with a sigh for some strange reason it felt like my heart ached cause he was gone...maybe was guilt

"i'm sure he'll be back Lighting dont worry ok?" Serah smiled

"y-yeah I know im ok and im NOT his keeper he can do what he wants" I said but yet the feeling in my heart ached a little more but the question remained to I like Cloud?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

the next day all was good and quiet tho Lighting didnt get much sleep she couldnt stop thinking how it must have been her fault that Cloud left and it might have been it was a mishap that she attacked Cloud without all the intel of Serah's plan for her as Lighting layed in her bed she thought to herself..'will Cloud be back...is he ok? do I acctually miss him? why am I feeling this way?' suddenly a knock was heard at her door 

"Clair? are you awake?" Serah asked sounding exited tho Lighting knew what today was it was the day Serah was to marry snow

"yes im awake you can come in Serah" Lighting says sitting up in her bed as Serah enters the room

Lighting's POV

as I sat up in my bed when Serah enters I have her close the door. I move my bangs out of my face and fix my bra strap and stand up brushing off my pants and strech

"MORNING SIS!" Serah squealed with happiness as she hugged me I smiled seeing her so happy but i wanted to see Cloud but why? I dont know why I just do ok?

"Clair are you ok?" Serah asked I just shook my head and held my head with my hand

"yeah im fine I uh...just couldnt sleep" I explain trying to avoid Serah's gaze

"oh? why couldnt you sleep Clair? is it something I did?" Serah seemed worried

"No no ...Serah its not that...um..have you seen or heard from Cloud at all today? Not that im worried or anything but because we still need to descus the order of our mission." i say avoiding Serah's eyes

"AWWWW are you crushing on Cloud Strife?" Serah giggles I feel myself blush a little but try to avoid the questions on that topic

"N-No I said im not worried its just we have a job to do and we havent decided where to look or find Caius or Sephiroth and I still have a bad feeling in my stomach from last night"

"Clair? is it possible that your crushing on Cloud without realizing it?" Serah says seriously

"N-No...no I dont so go get ready for your wedding i'll see you there" I said with a smile

Clouds POV

I'm walking through the stores of New Bodhum and think of what happened the previouse night when Light felt offended...'did she not like me does she think ALL guys are pigs?..I dont know what to think i never had a girlfriend before...so I wouldnt know what to think or where to start...I heard from Tifa that if you like someone your stomach starts to feel tight and your wanting the urge to smile when your always with that girl...and even tho I felt like that last night I hid it so I didnt over go any boundries and its not like me to smile much anymore..not since all the massacure in my hometown when Sephiroth killed almost everyone but the only survivors was Me...Tifa...and ...my best friend Zack Fair... I shook my head trying to forget the bad memories..so I went out to buy Serah a wedding gift and buy Lighting something but as I was out shopping it became late so I figured that Light and Serah may have fallen asleep so I rented a hotel...as I layed down that night I thought bout Lightings face how cute her smile was ...WAIT did I just called Lighting cute? anyway I went and got the suit I rented and got dressed and headed to the wedding at the N.O.R.A house the next morning

N.O.R.A HOUSE

"is everything ready for the wedding?" Gadot boomed from his loud voice

"yes everythings ready Gadot calm down" Lebread says finishing the cake as Maqui finishes the music on his new invention

"All's set up here Gadot" Maqui hollors

"ALL RIGHT LETS GO!" Gadot shouts

NORMAL POV

Everyone was at the N.O.R.A house dancing and having fun before the wedding Snow was at the tabel wearing a tall and fitted leather suit and Serah was in the N.O.R.A house getting ready as the wedding was going to be held outside of NORA on the beach with Lebread and Lighting setting up

"You look so BEAUTIFUL Serah!" Lebread squeals Serah wore a long white strapless dress with daimonds at her upper chest

"You really do Serah you look lovely" Cloud says standing in the doorway "hope im not late" Cloud walks into the room

"CLOUD!" Serah and Lighting screams as they get up but Lighting blushes trying to remain calm

"yeah sorry im late I got some intel on Sephiroth and Caius from a man outside with Snow name was Noel Kriess and I picked up a few things" Cloud hands Serah a bright purple necklace "im not good at jewlery but Yuel helped me pick"

"Its wonderful thank you Cloud" Serah kisses his cheek

"you have intel want to share?" Lighting says quietly

"yeah seems Sephiroth and Caius are in the place called Valhalla where Chaos roams supream but due to your recent vitory over a year ago Serah some life has streamed into Valhalla its still daul and timeless to Noel's intel but has some mountains in it" Cloud informs

"I see thanks for the info ...we'll investigate tommarow" Lighting see's Cloud staring at her "What?" Light asks stern

"u-uh...sorry you just look so ...beautiful is all" Cloud states with a smile Lighting was wearing a bright pink long strapless dress to her feet with a pink heart in her hair (think of Lightnings dress in FF13 Lightning returns during her performance to reach the pattrion Snow)

"I-I do not" Lighting protests with a faint blush trying to hide it from the others tho failed to hide it

"Sure you do you look more beautiful than Etro herself" Cloud walks over and takes Lightings hand into his to show he ment what he said

"we'll leave you two alone" Serah smiles and takes Lebreads hand and stands up

"NO Serah stay please" Lighting begs

"ok i'll stay for a few minutes" Serah whispers to Lighting "Cloud didnt Snow say you had a tux what happen to it ...did you not like it?"

"no no its not that Serah i got attacked by monsters so its trashed I went and got my SOLDIER outfit to replace it i hope you dont mind" cloud explains "besides there's something else I have for you Light besides the information"

"whats that?" Lighting asked confused. Cloud walks to Lighting wtih his hand behind his back

"here for you Light its for leaving you guys last night and I thought maybe it would cheer you up" blushing after giving it to Lighting

as Lighting opens it to reveal a white and light pink rose corsage to put on Lightings wrist as Lighting stares speechless

"I-Its beautiful Cloud but you didnt..." Lighting gets interupted by Cloud

"of course I did I left you both yesterday without a word" Cloud says sheepishly

"yeah and Lighting was SOOOOO worried bout you Cloud" Serah giggles

"SERAH!" Lighting quickly shouts at Serah as she hides ...as Lighting blushes a crimson read

"sorry to worry you both but i'm ok and you look amazing ...both of you" Cloud says

"we're going to go now" Lebread says as she takes Serah's hand and goes out the door leaving Cloud and Lighting

"hey uh Light?" Cloud asks getting her attention

"y-yes?" Lighting asked trying to avoid eye contact with him since Serah told him she missed him last night

"uh I was wondering...why is it your afraid to let Snow marry your sister Serah?" Cloud says asking seriously

the question takes Lighting off gaurd and she looks at him lost and confussed but play's it off

"I-I dont know what you mean" Lighting says looking to the side

"I can tell you like Snow tho i cant really say you wanna show it ...but I CAN tell that are worried bout Serah...so whats really wrong?" Cloud asks as he sits next to her

Lighting looks at cloud and takes and looks to the ground. "...fine...its because Serah is all I have" She puts plainly trying not to explain

"I dont follow" Cloud says

"...let me start from the beggining...when I was little Serah and I lost both our parents...they said they was going to put us into a adoption center...but I wasnt going to let that happen...so I decieded to take on school and Become C.G.C SOLDIER so I could get my degree's and get enough Gil to get a house and pay our bills and our food and everything so me and Serah would stay together...and Snow wanting to marry Serah made me angery when I first heard the news...to me they didnt understand the situation of what was to come if they married...and after we went to rescue Serah...I thought he was childish and didnt think of anything seriously...but he did everything he could to save Serah no matter what the cost was ...at the end I accepted their marrige...however ...letting them marry makes me feel like im going to loose my last family memeber" Lighting explained sheding a small tear here she was explaining something so deep and personal to Cloud and he didnt laugh or anything it suprissed her she looked at Cloud

"I get it Light...when I was little I grew up in small town called Niflheim...my closest friend was a female her name is Tifa...we grew up there and told everything to eachother...but I left so I could become a SOLDIER to gain more streangth so I could protect her and my family ...to protect everyone I cherished...one day i was given a mission to go to Niflheim with two 1st class SOLDIERS ...one was named Zack Fair my new best friend in SOLDIER and the other was a man named Sephiroth...the man we're going to face...well Sephiroth detroyed my home after finding out what he was ...he was a alien created from janova's cells from a metorite...Zack fought Sephiroth one on one ...but Zack got formly injured and asked me to finish him off...so I plunged his sword into his stomach and chest we fought and he stabed me throught the chest...however i wasnt going to go down not yet...I grabbed the sword in my chest and plunged it deeper so I could get close to Sephiroth and slam him into a reactor killing him then due to the accident in Niflheim I was paralized and the Shinra troops was after me and Zack...but Zack wouldnt let them kill me...he fought thousands of Shinra troop on his own and died protecting me he told me that I was his living legacy ...and in Soldier before our mission in Niflheim...he gave me this speech so what if it seems hopless..if it was me I still wouldnt give up...embrace your dreams and no matter what happens protect your honnor as SOLDIER when he died he gave me the sword I carry now ...but after a few months I had one made like his and gave it the same name as his but plunged the original into the ground where he died for remembering Zacks bravery...then a few years later he came back with the plan to destroy the world...he killed many people and even Zacks girlfriend Aerith ...however I couldnt protect her...and I fought Sephiroth again and I had to cure the sickness in Midgar I found it cause Areith cured me when I was hurt and dying from it however after then I swore to not loose anyone else" Cloud says without looking at Lighting however was trembling in anger and shed a few tears

"besides what does C.G.C stand for?" Cloud asks shaking the dark memories away

"It stands for Caccoon Gardians Corperation" Lighting explains to Cloud

Lighting sat there in silence not knowing what else to say so now she understood why he was so quiet and emotionless "C-Cloud I...i'm sorry"

"forget bout it...I have to go Snow asked me to see him" Cloud stands up and walks to the door when he is stopped by Lightings hand Cloud looks back at her "you ok?" Lighting walks up and kisses his cheek

"th-thank you Cloud...for everything" Lighting says slightly blushing

"N-no problem" blushing trying to keep a straight face "well i need to go with Snow" Cloud leaves with a red face as he runs into Snow

SNOW'S POV

as i'm waiting for the wedding to start I see Cloud comes twords me with his face a Dark shade of red

"YO CLOUD!" I hollor for him to come over as he comes my way I could tell he was blushing "yo you ok Cloud why the blush?" I ask tho Cloud shakes his head

"I just saw Serah and Lighting and gave them pressents but after I went to leave Lighting kissed my cheek" Cloud explained to me

"WHAT?! LIGHTNING DID THAT?" I was so suprised as to what Cloud told me

"mind keeping it down its weird enough" Cloud tells me everything that happened after I bugged him for more details...after a little while music started playing

"SHIT my best man aint here..Cloud would you be my best man?" I begged him worried he'd say no

"I guess...sure I dont mind" Cloud and I stand on the pier as Serah comes into view as I see Serah my heart melts I always knew Serah was beautiful but seeing her now she looked like an Angel sent from Etro herself. I see Cloud stare at Lighting as she walks Serah down the aisle

"you ok Cloud?" I snapped him out of his thoughts

"y-yeah" and I knew then that Cloud liked my soon to be sister -in-law but I had to ask either way

"Cloud do you like Lighting or do you Love her?" I asked as he kept his eyes on her

"I-I dont know all I can say is that when I see her my stomach feels funny and my heart pounds like I ran for mile or like when I fight evil" Cloud explains to me I can tell he may like her more than he says but he'd have to see and find out on his own

as Lighting and Serah comes to the pier Noel was going to be our minister as Serah steps up to me I stare into her eyes

"you look beautiful Serah" I tell her gazing at her beauty

SERAH'S POV

as i'm coming down the pier with Lighting I can see everyone starting at me and I start to feel extreamly nervouse till I see Lighting nod at me letting me know its ok as I walk down with my skyblue boquet I can see Cloud staring at Lighting

"Clouds keeps staring at you Claire" I tell light as we walked

"he's staring at you Serah everyone is" Lighting simply states trying to not look at Cloud

"Do you acctually like Cloud? Claire?" I ask as Snow explained to me earlier that she may like Cloud and it caught my attention

"I'm not sure Serah right now isnt a good time anyway...besides lets get you to that blockhead Snow" Lighting smirks to me

"you look beautiful Serah" Snow tells me I cant help but blush Snow has always been sweet even when i turn to crystal he never gave up to save me

"you look really dashing yourself " I giggle

"are you both ready to begin?" ask's my closest friend Noel he has been a good friend during our time as time travlers to save the timeline

"yes lets begin" I say

NORMAL POV

"we are gathered here today to join Snow Villers and Serah farron together in holly matromony if there is ANY reason for these two not to be wedd speak now or forever hold your peace..." Noel says to everyone but not one answered so he continued" Snow Villers do you and your thick skull (getting everyone in the crowd to laugh) take Serah to be your awfully wedded wife to cherris and hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"yes I do... and so does my thick skull" playfully punches Noels shoulder

"Do you Serah Farron take Snow to be your awfully wedded husband in sickness and in health as you both shall live?" Noel looks to Serah

"I do with all my heart and soul" Serah looks at snow

"May we have the rings?" Noel asks as Lighting give him the rings

"You may place the rings on each other" they did as Noel told them to

"you may kiss the bride" Noel says to the two

Snow lifts Serahs veil over her head both smiling at eachother and Snow and Serah kiss eachother lovenly as the crowd starts cheering for the two newly wedds

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I GIVE YOU MR AND MRS VILLERS" Noel says aloud to the croud later at the party Snow dabs icing on Serah's nose as Serah puts cake on Snows cheek as everyone got ready to dance Cloud found Lighting sitting alone and walks over to her

"well?" Cloud asks infront of Lighting

"well what?" she asks not wanting to look Cloud in the eyes

"you ok?...look Snow will protect Serah and she'll always need you...your her family Light her sister" Cloud says with a slight smile

"I know just other things on my mind" Lighting says

"hey...Lighting?" Cloud gets her attention for she looked at him

"yes?" she asks

"would you like to dance? Serah did ask me to be your date an would be upset if we didnt try to at least have a little bit of fun am I right?" Cloud asks holding out his hand it trembling a little bit showing this was way out of normal for him

Lighting smiles and takes his and and nods her head showing she understands

"yes i'd like to dance with you Cloud but know I dont dance" Lighting states firmly

"Good cause neither do I so there is a first time for everything right?" Cloud smiles taking her hand and leads her to the dance floor as we go next to Snow and Serah

"so hows it going?" Serah asked smiling while dancing with Snow

"Its good Serah thanks to you" Cloud smiles as he keeps Lighting close to him but not to close as to not make it uncomfterble

"Thank you for being Lightnings date" Serah smiles

after a while the party had ended and Serah grabbed her blue boquet and as all the girls gathered around girl crazy all but Lighting who leaned on the wall looking down lost in thought when Serah threw the boquet all the girls missed but one who didnt even know she had it

"HEY LIGHTNING" Snow hollers to Lightining

Lightning looks up at Snow taking her out of her thoughts as she feels something on her chest and arms

"LOOKS LIKE YOUR NEXT TO MARRY SIS" Serah says pointing at Cloud who was next to Lighitng eyes closed and arms folded till he heard what Serah said to Lighting making both blush a dark crimsion red

"WE'LL SEE BOUT THAT SERAH NOW GO AND HAVE FUN BEFORE I BEAT SNOW" Lighting said and with that they was gone

LATER AT LIGTHNINGS

"well i'll let you go Lighting i'll be by in the morning to get you so we can go after Sephiroth and Caius" as Cloud truned to leave Lighting but she asked him to wait

"would-would you stay with me tonight...I-I um ... it wont be the same without Serah there" she frowned

"sure if its no big deal with you Lighting i'll take the the couch like I should have" Cloud says but is stopped by Lightings index finger on his lips "yes?"

"u-um...how bout you take my bed...if Sephiroth is THAT strong you need rest" Lighting says with a faint blush

"I'll be ok go get some sleep Lighting ok" Cloud kisses her cheek "sweet dreams" Cloud goes to the couch

"N-Night" says a very flushed Lighting "and Cloud?"

"yeah?" Cloud asks as he grabs the blankets he got the other night from the attic

"Just call me Light..ok?" she winks at him and goes to her room as she brushes her teeth and brushes her hair she takes the pink heart out of her rose color hair and takes off her shirt and gets into bed ready for tommarows search

later on in the night cloud could hear some sort of crying filling the empty house Cloud figured it was nothing but decided to go check on Lighting as he walked down the hall he cracked Lightings door and seen Lighting crying he walked inside and soothed her arm eventually calming lighting down Cloud went to go leave when he heard Lighting "S-Serah pl-please dont leave me...your all i have left" Cloud walked over and soothed her arm again..."I'm here for you Light" Cloud told her walking out the door


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day Lightning awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the sound of loud cracking...cracking? Lightning jumped out of bed to see what the cracking noise was.. she followed the noise to the front of her house to see Cloud training in her front yard. Lightning stares at Cloud as she see's his whole body was covered in a blue aura

"Cloud? what are you doing?" Lightning asked as she went outside rubbing her eyes to ajust to the sunlight as she walks infront of Cloud

"Trainin so get dressed ok?" Cloud was determened to find Sephiroth and finish him off once again. Cloud turns around and see's Lighting infront of him. "um Light...nice bra" Cloud says blushing

"WHAT?!" Lightning looks down at herself and see's what she's wearing and covers her chest and runs inside the house as she thinking to herself 'OMG CLOUD SAW MY CHEST...then...why do I feel so calm?...I should be angry he saw...is it cause Serah was gone?...is it because Clouds here?...and it was kinda my fault slightly I should have seen how i looked before going out in my front yard...but I dont know time to get ready' after Lightning gets ready they both head out not a single word said\

"you uh ok Light?" Cloud asks after 3 hours of silent walking

"yeah...just...embarassed is all" Lightning explains still walking by Cloud

"Light its ok I didnt mean to make you feel embarassed I didnt stare at you...tho as I said before your Beautiful" Cloud says stopping in his tracks to look at her

"Th-thanks Cloud" Lightning says blushing as Lightning and Cloud continue walking Lightning smells smoke and fire and see's a village bellow on fire. "CLOUD!" Lightning points to the village as some people started running and screaming

"Lets go I have a feeling that we know who's responsible" Cloud and Lightning charges down the hill and make it to the scene to see serious injuries to the civilians and a few of the villagers where killed and the smell of blood filled the air with the smell of smoke

"CLOUD THERE ON THE CHURCH!" Lightning says and points to the building showing Caius and Sephiroth smirking

"Its so good you could join us server of the goddess Etro" says a smirking Caius staring straight at Lightning

"servent of Etro? whats he talking bout Light?" Cloud asked as he grabs the hilt of his sword

"its a long time ago I was a servant to the goddess Etro to protect her from dying and to fix the timeline" Lightning explaings pulling out her gunblade from her satch

"same to you Cloud seems your still the only one to be able to kill me. but tell me are you sure you can suffer the lost of another loved one...how long has it i killed the your hometown and how long has it been...since i killed the girl you called areith ...the day I shoved my sword through her chest" Sephiroth said evily and yet calmly

"SHUT UP!" Cloud screamed grabbing his sword ready to strike.."ARIETH DIED TO SAVE US OR AT LEAST TRY YOU WILL DIE HERE SEPHIROTH I WILL STOP YOU ONCE AGAIN!"..Cloud jumps off after Sephiroth.

"I guess its our turn then Lightning servent of the goddess" Says Caius in a cold tone


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

LIGHTING'S POV

I follow Caius to the top of the cliff our swords clashing in the air as sparks flying everywhere we seperate on seprate ends of the cliff both Caius and I stare at one another

"how are you here Caius I thought Noel killed you in Valhalla which is where we was told you and Sephiroth was so why are you here in this town and not in Valhalla?" I didnt wanna waste time but at the same time I was curious as to why our intel was off

"It is true that Noel Kriess did kill me but because of the power of Chaos I can not truely die meaning I live again and again without end...however im not the Caius you know i am the a creation of choas and have the form of the past Caius so if I was to die here then The Chaos will be destroyed along with all the Caius from all timelines...as for why we're here and not Valhalla...the man with one wing...Sephiroth was bored of waiting" Caius readied his sword

"So if I kill you? you will never come back?" I asked to make sure I had heard correctly

"yes thats is correct but if you fail the world will bend to my will and be destroyed" Caius launched at me as I charged at him my gunblade at the ready the sounds of our swords clashing ecohed through out the vally. I look up to see Caius standing ontop of a piller from a fallen building Cauis summoned monsters from the void of Valhalla while we clashed again for all I know Caius summoned the monsters to go after the villagers so I blocked another attack from Caius and shoved the blade away as I flip backwards to keep my distance I summon my own monsters to protect the villagers.

"I'm impressed servent of Etro...but lets step this little fight up shall we?" Caius open the eye of his Chaos crystal and hollored "WINGS OF KNIGHT" tranforming himself into a large dragon and flies above me reminding me of how we fought in Valhalla

"so thats how its going to be fine" I reach near my heart and summon the crystal by my left breast where i was once marked as a L'cie I throw the crystal up and hit it with my Gunblade "ODIN" I summon my crystal gardian as he transformed to a horse like warrior I jump on ODIN and chased after him Caius see's im behind him and flies into and and on the side and starts shooting Ruinga at me I mannage to avoid most of them I counter with Thundera as it fazed him I transformed my gunblade sword into a gun and shot a few bullets at him which I assume made him angery as he charged at me swinging his claw by me I used ODINS back to baclance and jumped over his claw and landed on ODIN again when I turned around I see he is no where in sight

"whats he up to?" I ask myself and ODIN climbs on a old tower and I see Caius come from in front and shoots three Ruinga's at me head on I see a great flash of Blue and Black and I wait for the impact but it never came when I open my eyes I see ODIN sit me down as i hear a scream I see Cloud laying on the ground not moving

CLOUDS POV

as I am fighting Sephiroth I watch Lightning fight Caius I didnt know she was capable of such strength as I clash with Sephiroth I see him look at Light

"my is this a sight has the mighty Cloud Strife fallen for a girl a SOLDIER no less its amazing and my is she a looker"

"SHUT UP" I stated it coldly as possible I didnt need Sephiroth knowing I may like or love Lightning.

"I bet she wont last three minutes with me...I can kill her in front of your eyes like your sweet Arieth" he throws me and starts chuckling as I stand he stabs my leg and hits the back of my head all I see is Lightning before darkness over took my vission

LIGHTNINGS POV

I quickly ran straight to cloud and held him in my arms i feel Sephiroths stare at me as I feel full anger in my body I stare directly at him and hold Cloud close to my chest

"Y-YOUR GONNA PAY SEPHIROTH...ONCE I KILL CAIUS YOUR NEXT"

"what does a girl like you care? he was weak just like you are now" Sephiroth says as if he's studding me

I take and ignore him and look at Cloud the man i came to know and care about even tho it has been a few days...something bout him was different...more different than i have ever come to know

"Sephiroth come let her say her goodbyes" ordered Caius

"why would i do that?" Sephiroth looked lost and annoyed at Caius

"its only right" Caius goes to the side and Sephiroth follows

I hold Clouds none moving body what felt like forever my heart feels like its breaking every second

I think as to why I feel this way then i remembered something Serah told me long ago

(FLASH BACK)

Light- "Serah I need your advice on something"

Serah- "sure whats up?" sitting down

Light-" how do I keep a guy away I tell them no I even beat them to a pulp but they dont quit"

Serah-" maybe give them a chance Light you may have fun"

Light-"I dont need a man Serah im not some weak girl uh...I mean I just dont need one" thinking Serah may take it wrong way

Serah-" its ok but love is a amazing thing it makes you stronger feeling like you will always fight for eachother no matter the outcome"

Light-"fine but tell me how you know what love is so I can avoid it" Lightning kicks her feet up

Serah-"its when you love being around him and he always makes you want to smile weather he is being stupid, shy, or does something embarassing just to make you laugh. you get a feeling in your heart that beats every second and you want to have just him forever" smiling really large as she explains

Light-"fine but i'll still avoid love to me love is weak but not for me and you Serah"

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

LIGHTNINGS POV

oh my god I reliezed in my mind what it is im feeling what Serah said was true...I'm in love with Cloud Strife. I start to shake him praying he wasnt really dead

"Cloud...CLOUD!" GET UP PLEASE" (silence) I feel tears start to leave my eyes as I see the blood in his spiky blond hair. "Cloud...please...PLEASE dont leave me..Serah was right...love is a strong thing...I thought love was a weakness until I met you...you have shown and givin me so manny things that i never thought anyone could show me...I need you to LIVE...I need you now...and forever...because...because" I finally let all my tears flow. "I love you Cloud Strife so please hang on i'm going to end this" I bend down and I passionately give the man I love my first kiss and stand up ready to fight Sephiroth and Caius.

"I'm ready...YOU BASTARDS!" weilding gunblade

"good...lets end this little fight girl" Sephiroth smirks

as I clash my sword with Caius I was able to keep him afar...however Sephiroth came from the side and kicks me so hard in my side I crash into the brick wall of the falling church

"Clouds dead my dear...he was no match for my power" Sephiroth holds his sword I charged back at him head on and he easily dodged my attack I tried to counter with lightning and he reflected it from the tip of his sword suddenly Caius sliced my leg and Sephiroth stood over me he had beaten me like I was nothing...guess I used to much power against Caius

"any last words girl before I put an end to you?" Sephiroth raises his sword

I lowered my head in defeat all I could think bout was how I let Cloud down. "I'm sorry I let you down Cloud." I closed my eyes ready for the end when I hear metal clash I look up to see Cloud blocking both Caius and Sephiroths swords

"CLOUD YOUR ALIVE?!" I cried again but because Cloud was alive and feeling hope and joy in my heart again

"y-yeah I was just paralized" Cloud states grunting at the wait on his sword Cloud side kicks Caius and slashes at Sephiroth to keep some distanc. "I also heard what you said Light...all of it" he says keeping his face forward but looks at me from the corner of his eyes I could feel my cheeks start to flush and feeling guilty

"y-you did?...I'm sorry" I say looking away

"I'm not..cause...I feel the same Lightning" keeping his eyes on Caius and Sephiroth. "but I couldnt bring myself to say it...knowing you wasnt wanting to date because you thought it would make you look weak" Cloud looks at me with a slight smile

"h-how did you figure that?" I asked wondering how he knew

"Serah and Snow told me when you was out of the house" Cloud smiled but got his serious face on and attention back to the two. "but I do love you to Lightning Farron...get some rest...i'll finish this here and now" Cloud kisses me passionately and sets me to the side and the last thing I see is Cloud ready to fight with that blue aura like in my front yard before my vissions goes blurry

"Ready Cloud?" are you ready to meet your demise" Sephiroth smirks

"Your the one who will die Sephiroth" Clouds sword aimed and ready

"G-good luck...Cloud" was all I could say before passing out

NORMAL POV

Cloud jumps off after Caius and swings the buster sword at Caius both their swords colliding at the force of the impact caused both warriors to go to seperate ends of the mountains as Sephiroth charges at Cloud slicing through the mountain and clashes with Clouds buster sword and Caius comes and tries to strike Clouds side but Cloud quickly pulls out his second sword Fennier and blocks Caius attack while holding them in place

"Im impressed he can move so fast Sephiroth your Information on this SOLDIER was 100% accurate...the servent of Etro had beaten me but never made me sweat" Caius stares looking at Sephiroth

"As I said before Cloud is the only one who can kill me but I cant fight him like this I want his FULL power" Sephiroth frowns

"what do you mean?" Caius seems confused

"Cloud's to worried that the girl will come to harm so he is'nt fighting at full power...observed" Sephirtoh states and charges at Cloud clashing with him. "Cloud answer me a question...if I may?" Sephiroth ask with no emotion

Cloud standsing his ground ready for the next attack but wait for his question "and what the hell is that" Cloud asks glaring at Sephiroth

"Are you not facing me with full power because your worried bout the girl?" Sephiroth states

"of course I'm not ...she's someone TO important I wont loose anyone else" Cloud pushes more on his sword as Sephiroth jumps backwards

"I see in that case" Sephiroth raises his hand and casts a protectga barrier around Lightning

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Cloud asked worried for Lightning

"calm down ...im putitng a protection barrier around her so no harm comes to the girl...I want your full power and if I kill you then the girl dies anyway but this case I can fight you at your full power" Sephirtoh explains

"Your right...as long as Lightning is safe I can use my full power but you'll regreate it later trust me" Cloud glows a stronger blue aura and charges at Sephiroth as he gets slamed in the side by Caius. Cloud rolled in midair and landed on his feet on a cliff Caius charges a full Mega Flare and launches it at Cloud...Cloud stands firmly grounded and Slashes a large blue cut from his sword at the ball of fire slicing it in half as Cloud is standing where he was the blast explodes behind hi destroying the ruins behind him Cloud jumps off the mountain and attacks Caius head on breaking Caius out of his dragon form

"I'm impressed you broke my form so easily it took Noel and Serah a while to break it...and here you broke it in two attacks..but now all so ends" Caius says as launches a full blast of energy at Cloud as he smirks evily and jumping ontop the mountain.

Sephiroth and Caiuse both charge at Cloud as he stops both of their attacks with his double sworded skill Clouds eyes turned bright blue as he powered his aura to blast both Caius and Sephiroth away with the help of the Mako energy in his bloodstream as Caius caught his balanced by Lightning Cloud saw where he was and in the blink of an eye he teleported behind Caius stabbing him from his back throught his chest and heartSephiroth was amazed with Clouds new found power

"B-but H-how?" Caius looking back at Cloud shocked in the face

"Because you underestimated me ...and you went by the woman I love...now die" Cloud sent a powerful energy throught his sword and caused the energy through the sword to expand and explodes Caius to nothing then Cloud stares at Sephiroth

LIGHTNING POV

as I regain a little bit of consiousness I see Cloud standing infront of me with his sword through Ciaus body as Cloud is glowing in the aura I seen when he was in my front yard training but something was different...he was a Bright blue not the dark blue I once saw and I seen I was in some type of barrier as I hear Caius and Cloud talking outside

"B-but H-how?" Caius seems to look at Cloud with fear

I scream for Cloud but it didnt work as I see Clouds body lit up more of the bright blue aura

"Because you underestimated me ...and you went by the woman I love...now die" Cloud blasted Caius into nothingness...the sight of Caius dying by Cloud didnt suprise me it was the thing Cloud told Caius before he killed him 'because you went by the woman I love' it echoed in my head my eyes let loose of tears I'm the top C.G.C SOLDIER and here i am helpless to protect Cloud and here Cloud is saving me as if I was a helpless little girl...but Cloud saying he loved me and gain even more power made me know Serah was right that love was the strongest thing as I passed out again from to much strength being used

CLOUDS POV

As I watched my power destroy Caius I kept my eyes on Sephiroth as he decends to the ground and brushes himself off I wont let my gaurd down cause the second I do I myself will die

"I have to admit you are very skilled Cloud to destroy someone with full power of Chaos...its simply striking" as he stares at me with a smirk

"I've defeated you more times than once now havent I Sephiroth but I also know your holding back" I spat back ready to settle things once and for all

"True as I am not at all letting my full power out but I may have to release my full power now" Sephiroth raises his hand turning the clouds from there normal color to dark gray clouds ...'its just like the last time I beated him in Midgar...so this is it I'm ready to strike'


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

NORMAL POV

Cloud stands ready with both his swords in his hand as Sephiroth charges at Cloud with full power. Cloud charges straight back at Sephirtoh both swords clashing as the echoing is heard throught the vally of what use to be the small town. Cloud shoots a firga at Sephiroth as Sephiroth used a blizzard blast coliding creating a burst of smoke blocking both of each others view as Cloud searches for Sephiroth..Cloud puts his sword back to one and Cloud gets hit with a thunder blast attack fazing him slightly Sephirtoh comes through the smoke and tries to strike Cloud as Cloud moves to the side and charges back both fighters clashes but Sephiroth's strike's multiple times but was to powerful of a slash as Cloud uses the buster swords to block the attacks but throwing him off balance as Cloud starts falling to the ground Cloud flips backwards onto his feet looking up at Sephiroth

"maybe I should end this tho...I must admit you took that attack better than Zack did" Sephiroth gives and evil chuckle

"SHUT UP DONT YOU EVER TALK BOUT ZACK THAT WAY!" Cloud angry glares at Sephiroth and adds a large boost to his power

"hmph" Sephiroth unleashes a tornado of fire as it charges at Cloud..Cloud stands in utter shock and rage as Sephiroth makes two more of the fire tornado's making the force of it 10x stronger it becomes much taller and much more wider destroying all in its path Cloud stands firm on the ground

CLOUDS POV

as I see Sephiroth's new attack I wonder what this new power is capable of... will I be able to counter this...magic based attacks was never my strong hold...should I give up...I look down searching for the answers as I hear a voice and my suroundings go white

"are you really going to give up? thats not the Cloud i know" says the unknown man

I look for the man that was talking I look and I see two shadows walk twords me

"WHO'S THERE?" I demand as I see that my sword is gone from my hands "WHAT MY SWORD?!"

"are you sure its not my sword? its just like mine...no its different and mines on my back come on farm boy your better than that" as the figure comes to view my eyes grow watery and I feel speechless

"Z-Zack...Zack Fair is that really you?" I stand still to many thoughts ran through my mind tho I saw him the second time I fought Sephiroth but was for a short time this time was alot longer

"yeah its me ...its been a while" Zack says running his hand through his spikey black hair "you've grown Cloud"

"Zack..i'm sorry...I couldnt protect Arieth...I dont deserve to be your living legacy" I look down waiting for Zacks rage

"dont be Cloud you saved the world twice and Arieth chose her way to die ask her yourself" Zack steps to the side to showing a girl with emerald green eyes and a long pink dress with long brown hair braided in a pony tail

"A-Arieth..I-I'm sorry..."Arieth holds up her hand

"Its ok Cloud I chose this path...but you must beat Sephirtoh and live.." Arieth says with a smile

"I dont know if I can live this attack he has Chaos on his side with the mako energy from his damn alien like mother blood in him" I explained looking at them

"yes but you killed Sephiroth twice alone Cloud something I couldnt do alone tho I have fought him with everything I had..you have surprassed me" Zack says with a smile

"And you found love Cloud...Zack and I have been watching over you...and she loves you Cloud...love is what you feared because you didnt want anyone you loved to die but it's made you strong in this fight" Arieth says as she grabs Zacks side

"she's right Cloud..go be a hero and save your girl" Zack says handing me my sword back

"ok I will...Arieth...Zack thank you...and Arieth watch over this hot head till its time I join you guys" I punch Zacks shoulder

"I will" Arieth giggles

as all turned back I see Sephiroth's attack comes back closer and closer I feel power surge trhough me as my body explodes witha bright golden aura around me as I watch the attack

"A gift from us heroes" Zack's voice says in my head

I hear a loud shatter as I see Lightnings barrier shatter and Sephiroth walks twords her he is blocked by Lightnings counter but Sephiroth easily knocks her sword away as my consern at the top moment was Lightning

LIGHTNINGS POV

I see Sephiroth coming twords me as I had awoke to the sound of a train I finally manage to see a tornado of fire but what worried me most was where was Cloud?

"it's time you died girl" Sephiroth comes near me emotionles

"Where's Cloud?" I asked without any emotion as tho in my heart was worried as hell

"I have killed him with that fire tornado over there it didnt take long to wipe Cloud off the face of the earth" Sephiroth says still emotionless

"N-No thats a lie Cloud is way to strong to die so easily" I say trying to keep my worried self under control since I dont see him anywhere

"It's true...now its time for you to die as well" he comes and swings his long sword trying to strike me down if what he says was true this time and the one man I love maybe gone but I will not let him have died in vain I grabed my gunblade and blocked his attack but due to me being out for a while my sword was knocked from my hand

"you loose...now be gone" Sephiroth swings his sword to kill me but a golden light stands infront of me blocking the attack

"CLOUD!" I cried happily Sephiroth was lying " I knew you wouldnt die"

CLOUDS POV

"of course not Lightning lets end this...together" I extend my hand to Lightning and I have her Gunblade in my other as she grabs my hand I gently pull her up and Glare at Sephiroth and then a gentle smile to Lightning"

"yes what should I do hot head" Lightning says giggling

"heh...ya know...my best friend was called that from me when we was in SOLDIER...follow me" I take Lightning to the end of the moutain with her in my arms

LIGHTNINGS POV

As Cloud held me in his arms I feel his body transfering strength and power into my body but I feel warmth and love in it as he sets me on the mountain he hands me a crystal

"whats this? I asked rather confused

"its a gem that will restore your power to the max...use it ok?" he explains to me

"ok" I hold the gem close to my heart and restores all of my power but I couldnt fight with Cloud...at least not yet

"Cloud..." I say as he turns to me

"Whats wrong Light?" he takes me in his arms as he knows something was wrong

"I'm sorry your faceing him alone...here im suppose to be the C.G.C top SOLDIER and im not much help at all...im nothing but a weak SOLDIER everything today has been a trouble...Caius I could handled but when you was hurt I let my gaurd down...and Sephiroth was to much for me ...im helpless to you" I start crying feeling so weak and helpless I didnt care if I cried infront of Cloud this time

"hey..hey..hey dont talk like that your a great SOLDIER Light" he says looking me into my eyes

"Cloud your sweet but I am weaak and helpless like I said I didnt stand a chance to fight Sephiroth at all" I turn out of his eyes

"Lightning you are Strong remember Sephiroth is not only controling Chaos but he has alien blood in him...while I was fighting Sephiroth you took on Caius I couldnt take them both by myself but you took on Caius alone...as you did before...Your strong Lightning" holding me with a smile

"your really think so Cloud...I mean im sure you could have taken both but do you really think im strong?" I asked looking back at him

"yeah I do Light...so what if it seems hopless? if it we're me I still wouldnt give up and Light...embrace your dreams and whatever happens protect your honor as SOLDIER" Cloud says with a smile

"Cloud...thank you" I said I pull him towrds me and brushed my lips against his kissing him passionly the feel of his soft lips and the warmth of his body kept me relaxed and calmed

"Lets finish Sephiroth Lightning" Cloud states to me as we charge forward

"use your ultimate attack and when I say now get out of the way" Cloud tells me

"Understood now lets go Cloud" I follow Cloud through the moutains back to the battle field


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

NORMAL POV

as Cloud and Lightning charged to the mountain Sephiroth waits for them without a care in the world floating in air

"welcome back Cloud...are you ready to settle this once and for all?" Sephiroth asks ignoring Lightning was there

"yeah i'm ready Sephiroth but I will kill you" Cloud states reading his sword at Sephiroth

"your monsterous ways end here" Lightning readies her gunblade as well

"Hmph...so the girl comes to play...are you sure you want to fight me...you didnt seem to stand a chance twords me on your own...is it possible that maybe your that weak and your indinal to realize it?" Sephiroth says out of pure cruelty

Lightning looks down unsure of what to say or maybe just accept the fact that he may be right till Cloud stands by her and puts a hand on her shoulder making her look at him as he takes no eye contact off Sephiroth

"I wouldn't underestimate her she is strong...I'm the one your going to need to watch closely" Cloud says giving Lightning confidence

Cloud and Lightning wastes no time as Lightning uses her ultimate move overlock charge as Lightning has rose petals around her and starts dashing faster than the eye can see cutting Sephiroth left and right Cloud charges his endergy and charges at Sephiroth hitting him more times with Lightnings attack

"NOW LIGHT!" Cloud hollers as Lightning nodds getting out of the way

Clouds one sword the resembles the buster sword burst into multiple swords as Cloud strikes Sephiroth and has the other swords striking him all out at once killing Sephiroth with a single slash as all swords land by Cloud in the groud

"stay where you belong...in my memories" Cloud says staring at him

"I will...never be a memorie" Sephiroths wing covers himself and fades into darkness

Cloud hears Lightning running twords him

"CLOUD WE DID IT!" Lightning says happily but as he turns around he gives her a thumbs up and collaps on the groud

"CLOUD!" Lightning shouts worried as she see's he's exasted..."lets get you to a doctor..and I know just the one" Lightning quickly takes Cloud to N.O.R.A house to be treated by Lebread and Serah as they all wait in the hall soon Serah come out as Lightning goes to Serah worriedly

"will he be ok?" Lightning looks terrified

"he'll make a full recovery with some rest Claire...it seems he's recovering faster due to the energy he has inside of him" Serah explains

"OMG thank Etro" Lightning says holding her heart..."can I see him?" Lightning requested

"of course sis this way" Serah leads Lightning to Cloud everyone see's the man who saved the world once again from Sephiroth even if Lightning helped a little she knew Cloud was the main hero of that fight and for that she knew she loved him more the way he protected her and stood by her


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

NORMAL POV

It has been a few weeks since Cloud and Lightning defeated Caius and Sephirtoh.. so the people of New Bodhum and the people of Midgar threw our heroes a special party.. at the party Rufus asked for the room to be silence as the commander of C.G.C (in case you all forget C.G.C stands for caccoon's gardian corps) and the leader of Midgar SOLDIER stood in middle of the room with Cloud and Lightning by his side

"Cloud Strife...Lightning Farron I and Commander of the C.G.C give to you the medal of heroisum ( im sorry i couldnt think of a better name guys i dont know much medals -_- but continuing) And thus I have one more question but its for Cloud Strife alone" Rufus says serious

Cloud stands with Lightning holding her hand since they been dating after the battle with Caius and Sephiroth

"Cloud Strife you said you wouldnt rejoin SOLDEIR again...but after all you went through today I would like to ask you to rejoin SOLDEIR and for all your heroic deeds and saving the world from the one winged angel and ex 1st Class SOLDIER Sephiroth I would like to make you 1st Class SOLDER Cloud Strife...well? what do you say Cloud...would you re-join SOLDIER in Midgar?" Rufus asked once more with all eyes on Cloud as Lighting figured he would except she looked down to the floor

Cloud takes a deep breath and stands firm to what he is about to say "I will become SOLDIER Rufus" Lightning felt like her world just shatter knowing since he accepted he would have to stay at Midgar for orders however Cloud pulled Lightning closer to him making her blush and confused..."HOWEVER I will only become SOLDIER for the C.G.C so I may work and be here in New Bodhum with Lightning Farron...if thats alright with you commander?" Cloud looks at the commander of C.G.C and Lighting looked at him with pleading eyes the commander just smiled knowing how much Lightning has been through to not only save cacoon and save Serah but all the loneliness and suffering up till she met this SOLDIER of Midgar Cloud Strife

"I dont see why not...do you agree to the man's terms Rufus?" Commander asks

"I guess if thats what Cloud wishes...then I must except" Rufus says holding in his pride very upset that Cloud refused to work for him

"HOWEVER" Cloud interups the cheering from everyone in the party..."I want people to know im from Midgar...so I will wear my SOLDIER outfit my teacher and best friend wore...1st Class SOLDIER Zack Fair..is that a fare agreement commander ...Rufus?" Cloud asks holding Lightning in his arms and kisses her head

"it sounds very understandable...yes very well I accept Mr. Cloud Strife...welcome to C.G.C" the commander reaches out his and and shakes Clouds as Cloud shakes his hand

"b-but what bout me and Marleen?" Denzel says tearfull ...Cloud realized that he would have to leave Denzel and Marleen behind wich upseted him for he saw them as his own kids

"well Tifa and I took you both in so im sure Tifa and I will let both of you stay with each of us for a week or two each...since Neither of us are you birth parents...is that ok Denzel?" Cloud says fearful he lost the kids he loved as his own

"Yeah its ok...as long as we see you Cloud...you are like my daddy...tho...but I want you to be happy and its clear Mrs Lightning makes you happy" Marleen says with a smile

"She's right Cloud...I accept to" Denzel says both children hugging Cloud

CLOUDS POV

I felt so happy and joyful knowing that I could make everything work only one thing left to do

"uh Lightning can you come here for a second?" I ask nervouse bout what im bout to say

"yes?" Lightning seems lost and confused

"Light...after we beated Sephiroth and Caius...we been going out...b-but I feel like as long as I have you...i'll always be happy and strong" I say blushing crimsion red from all the awwww's the I hear in the background

"so what are you saying?" Lightning asks lost confused and scared of whats going on studding her SOLDIER boyfriend

"JUST ASK HER CLOUD!" Serah shouts

"ask me what?" Lightning getting nervouse

LIGHTNING'S POV

As Cloud explains how he felt to me it made me nervous even when I heard Serah scream

"JUST ASK HER CLOUD!"

I felt like the dumbest person here until Serah hands Cloud a necklace and he walks up behind me and puts the necklace on me moving my rose colored hair to the side to make sure its secure it was a bright hot pink rose with a light purple diamond in the middle

"Lightning Farron...im not good with this kinda thing but I talked to Snow and Serah bout this so I can do your guys tradition here I guess what im asking is...Lightning Farron...would you do me the honor...and ...marry me?" Cloud finally asks as everyone in the room gasps in supprise and some glasses fell to the floor

was he seriouse? he wanted me to marry him?...I felt so happy and confused

"you really want to marry me tho I can be cold without knowing it?" I asked looking into his bright blue eyes

"yes and Serah told me why you use to be so cold...at least till you met me...I love you Light and will forever...what do you say...will you marry me?" Cloud asks again worring where he actually breaks a sweat

"...yes...yes Cloud I will marry you" I kiss Cloud deeply to show I ment it I could hear all the cheers but I think I heard Serah scream the most for the rest of the party everyone was congradulating us on our engagment I was happy and feeling all these emotions at the same time I didnt understand them but as long as I was with Cloud I didnt much care.

I take and ask Cloud if he would excuse me as soon as I said that he seemed to get extreamly worried

"are you ok?" Cloud asks setting a hand on mine

"yeah i'm ok Cloud I just wanna talk to Serah about something" I say to him tho he still seems worried

"you sure?" Cloud asks me once again

"yes I promise Cloud all's good ok?" I kiss his cheek and go find Serah I end up finding Serah and Snow kissing in the corner I get annoyed with Snow and grabed the callor of his jacket and throw him into the side

"DAMN sis even when your happy your cold" Snow says

"OUT or i'll make you" I stare at Snow hard

"its ok snow it'll be a few minutes" Serah smiles to Snow

"Tell you what" I smile for a fun way to get everyone out of the N.O.R.A house so I could talk to Serah alone..."Hey Cloud come here please" I watch as Cloud gets off the wall he was leaning on and walks twords us

"yeah? you ok?" Cloud asks grabbing my waist making me blush

"y-yes but Snow says he's extreamly strong but I say you are...how bout you and Snow go train for a fair spar and prove who's better"

"heh what do you say Snow up for the challange?" Cloud asks punching Snows shoulder

"yeah your on SOLDIER boy two hero's having it out" Snow saying pumping his fists up

as everyone goes outside Serah and I are left alone in the house of N.O.R.A

SERAH'S POV

as we see eveyone go outside Lightning takes me to her room or should I say my old room see when Snow and I married we gave Claire my old room as a guest room if she needs to stay the night

"So whats wrong Claire?" as soon as I made sure we was alone Lightning doesnt like to open up around people or them knowing her real name

"It's bout Cloud...I dont know what to do Serah" Claire says looking down

"are you saying you dont want to be engaged to him?" I asked hoping that wasnt the case

"NO-NO-NO-NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!...in fact he makes me feel happy like when mom and dad was with us" Claire smiles at me

"so whats the problem?" I asked confused

"Cloud gave me a new hope of a new begginning I want to give him a way to show I love him and to say thank you" Claire explains looking at her necklace

"OH I get it...oh I know!"I beem exited

"you do? well lets hear it?" Clair asks eagerly and hopeful

"well he gave you a necklace for your engagment right?" I asked all tho i already knew the answer

"yeah you was the one who gave him the necklace remember" Claire says looking at me

"what im saying is Snow and I have matching necklace when we engaged...so why dont you get him a matching necklace?" I say happy

"its good but I dont think Cloud wants a pink rose with a purple diamond in it dont you agree?" laughing a little I missed my sisters laugh

"ok good point...HOW bout that lion on his jacket...we take and get a copy...and make one at lebreads house?" I explained

"yeah but how can I get his jacket without knowing somethings up?" Claire question

"Its easy Clair just say your cold he'll give it to you" I smile

"if you think it will work" Claire says standing up

" it will I know it" I smiled getting up

as we walk to the front yard we see Snow and Cloud in a combat fighting using only fists cause we told Cloud it to be a sparing match no weapons was needed

CLOUDS POV

Snow swung his fist to me as I had easily grabbed it and twisted his arm and holding it in place. Snow does a front flip and lands on his back as i have his arm I didnt understand why he did till he knocked me off my feet by swinging his feet on the ground

"Damn nice counter there Snow I wouldnt have thought of that" I amplied

"heh even we rookie heroes teaches some moves. but i'm sure your holding out arnt you blondie" Snow chuckled

"yeah I am alot just one kick would be extreamly bad for you" I told him in a seriouse tone

"heh try it I wanna feel the power of the mighty Cloud" Snow says charging ice into his hand and charges at me I quickly grab his wrist and pull him twords me and kicked his gut but I may have used to much power as to the fact that Snow went flying so fast and hard he went through N.O.R.A'S font door taking the door down off the hinges and leaving a big whole in the way

"SNOW!" everyone yelled even me I was a little concern that I over did it with the power he wanted to see we all hurried to the N.O.R.A house to make sure he was ok and all he did was sit up and laughed

"D-Damn I know now what your true power feels like..wow" Snow stands up and struggles to get up so he leans on the wall in the house

"Actually thats not his true power thats his normal power" Light says coming by me as I see Snows eyes go wide

"A-ARE YOU FOR REAL?!" Snow asked wide eyed

LIGHTNINGS POV

"yes im for real Snow" I look at Serah and I shiver a little from the cold outside.

"C-Cloud?" standing by him he looks at me

"you ok Light?...You cold?" Cloud says warmly

"J-Just a little" I still pretending to shiver

"here use my jacket...ima leave soon I need to find a place to stay since ima live on grand pulse" says Cloud as he puts his jacket on me smiling i cant help but blush till i replay in my head what he just said

"wait find a place to stay?" I asked a little sadden for I thought he'd stay with me

"yeah I was ordered to stay at your house for one Night even tho it turned into a weak and then head to Midgar after our mission but when I said im staying here I need a place to live silly" Cloud says kissing my forehead

"why not stay with Lightning you can have my old room" Serah says to Cloud with a wink to me as i stare at her while blushing

"if its ok with Light then yeah...but if not then I can.."

"I WANT you to stay with me!" I practicly blurted out while blushing at the same time

"heh someone wants more than just Clouds look" Snow says laughing but Me, Cloud and Serah walk twords Snow Cloud and I angry to the thought he'd would emply that and Serah cause was her husband thought of it we all punched Snow

NORMAL POV

as the night went on Lightning and Serah asked Lebread to go to her house to make a necklace for Cloud.

NEXT MORNING

the next morning Cloud awoke in his new room across the hall from Lightning as he got out of bed and did his normal pushups Cloud got dress in his SOLDIER uniform and left a note to Lightning letting her know he'd be at C.G.C headquarters

AT C.G.C (Cacoon's Gardian's Corps)

Cloud took Lightnings place to teach the rookies as to give her a day off

"OK LETS GO GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR" Cloud shouts clapping his hands once and stands firm as the rest of the rooks groan who are on the ground

"Mr. Strife if I may we're not use to this training we're not like you we cant take that type of punishment not yet we are new here ya know" stated a rookie in the back

"NO EXCUSUS a SOLDIER never gives up EVER if this was a fight you'd all be dead right now.." Cloud says stern as soon as thats said the Commander of C.G.C comes in

"how are the rooks?" the commander says standing with Cloud

"they say my trainings to hard..I think its a load of bull a SOLDIER is always ready for anything" Cloud states with no emotion shown

"...yes...I see...Midgar made sure that you SOLDIERS was ready" the commander chuckles "however they dont have that makeo energy you have...try going a tad easier ok son and try friending with them it may make your job easier"

"Commander would you wait?" Cloud pleaded

"of course but what for?" the commander seemed lost

"ALL SOLDIERS FRONT AND CENTER" Cloud commands as the rooks do just that as they know the commanders there

"look...i'm sorry my training is so ...rough...but i lost a good friend who was 1st Class SOLDIER...his name was Zack Fair...when I was a rookie he told me something and to ALL the rooks and im going to pass it to you all today now at Midgar SOLDIER we have mostly swords...but here I see you use guns so hold your guns infront of you" Cloud explains

all the C.G.C SOLDIERS do as instructed Cloud takes his buster sword off his back and puts his forehead to the flat side as Zack did long ago when Cloud was a rook

"Now consider this your first ORDER" as Zacks spirit stands by Cloud and Cloud see's him and smirks a little then goes serious.."Embrace your dreams...and whatever happens protect your honor as SOLDIER...understood?" Cloud strares at the rooks firmly as Zacks spirit puts a hand on Clouds shoulder

"heh..you did listen that day" Zack says as his spirit fades with a smile

"yeah" Cloud says looking down

"Well done Cloud...and well said...your ALL dismised" Says the commander as he leaves

LIGHTNINGS POV

"Think he'll like it Serah?" I asked ...when I awoke I read Clouds note saying that he'd be at C.G.C HQ so I decided to go to N.O.R.A to get the necklace and suprise Cloud with it at C.G.C

"im sure he'll love it but not as much as you" Serah states with a wink making me blush

"funny Serah...can you put it in the box I want Cloud to see it at C.G.C...I really appricate both of you helping me" I thank them

"I understand go on get out of here" Serah smiles

"thanks sis i'll see you later" as I run out the door and I make it to C.G.C HQ building looking for Cloud inside as i bump into a man as I go to yell at him to watch where he's going I see Hope Estheim

"Hey Light how have you been?" Hope asks with a smile on his face

"I've been well and you? I ask watching the halls for Cloud

"I heard you and a SOLDIER from Midgar saved the world while I was away" Hope smiles

"yes we did it was a rough battle" I informed

"so uh Light I was wondering...would you wanna go out with me?...i've always wanted to ask you out but you never seemed interested but the thing is...for the longest time i've always loved you but i didnt have the balls to tell you..."Hope says blushing

"wh-what?!" I say completely shocked as to what Hope said

"I love you Lightning" Hope says again

"HEY Light what are you doing here?" Cloud comes up and kisses my cheek.."its suppose to be your day off"

"um excuse me who are you exactlly?" Hope asks ready to hit Cloud

"uh...um" I felt so akward right now and didnt know what would happen but I wasnt going to hide my love for Cloud..."Hope...this is my fiance' Cloud Strife the SOLDIER who helped me save the world...Cloud...meet Hope Estheim leader of C.G.C military development


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

NORMAL POV

Cloud takes and extended his hand to Hope Estheim trying to seem friendly to Lightnings friend.

"Its nice to meet you Hope" looking at Hope tho Hope keeps firm and looks to the side brushing off Clouds handshake

"yeah...sure...likewise..." Hope looks at Lightning and tries to relax himself. "anyway Light I have finished the prototype of the new program of training this proto type comes to life around you and the droids take any form of any guy or person you want to fight... they even copy yours or the person they coppies powers to make it seem extreamly real...so what do you say Light? wanna try it out for me?" Hope asks

"u-um i'd love to but.." Lightning was hesitated to asnwer

"but what?" Hope asks wondering why she wouldnt answer his question

"but im off today..Cloud took my spot to give me a day off...he taught the rookie's today..."Lightning says

"I see" Hope stares at Cloud and all three see's the commander of C.G.C coming down the hall with a rookie from earlier

"hello Cloud, Lightning, and Hope welcome back...as for Lightning why are you here its your day off young one" the commander smiles

Lightning stands firm and states "yes I know I came for Cloud till I ran into Hope...uh Sir"

"now now Lightning ive known you and your sister for years you dont need to keep treating me like some old C.G.C sargent...we're family are we not you can take it easy" the commander says with a smile

"y-yes sir..um...commander alex" Lightning says a little faint blush on her face she normaly was a firm and seriouse SOLDIER for the Cacoon Gardian Corps division but since meeting Cloud they both seemed to be showing more emotion unless in battle

"So I see Hope is here why are you here Mr Esthiem?" comander alex asked looking at a flahsdrive in Hopes hand

"These are the blue print to the new weapon and training arena that you asked for sir" Hope explains" I asked Light to try it out but its her day off so she refused"

"Commander may I give it a shot? I'd like to test my limit and besides im sure I can handle alot more damange... since its a prototype I wouldnt want Light to get hurt tho she is MORE capable of handling her own" Cloud asks and says simply

"sorry these are not used for Midgar SOLDIERS only C.G.C SOLDIERS" Hope says with a smirk

"Excelent as I'm a C.G.C SOLDIER" Cloud says holding Lightning in his arms making her blush

Hopes face fell fast as he looked at Lightning and the Commander "Please tell me thats a joke I mean look at what he's wearing its not even C.G.C and he is a rookie if he joined recently" Hope states slightly annoyed

"Whats your problem?!" Cloud says stepping forward to Hope but is stoped by Lightning

"he is 1ST class SOLDIER of Midgar but Cloud transfered her and due to his acctions of saving the world Comander Alex made him 1ST class here and..." Lightning starts to explain but is cut off by commander Alex

"and he wants people to know he is from Midgar so I said he may keep HIS look...and he also wanted to transfer here to stay close to Lightning...so Cloud want to try the new prototype training room?" Comander Alex turns to Cloud and Light

Cloud looks at Lightning as her face is red from blushing that the commander told hope of Cloud will to stay because of her

"I'd love to" Cloud says "and let the rookies class come so they can see what I ment earlier during class"

HOPES POV

as we made our way to the new prototype training field I kept my eyes on Lightning and Cloud...it made me furious that all the time me and Light spend together she ends up falling in love with the guy from Midgar that she's known for what I heard was three days we kept going down the hall as I watched Light and Cloud bump eachother in their attemps to flirt just made me mor angry...as I thought to myself if im going to defeat someone that strong I can us the prototype training room to defeate Cloud and make Cloud seem weak and Lightning will go out with me

"I bet Cloud wasnt able to save the world without Lightning...i'll end him and make it seem like an accident"

"whats up Hope?" Lightning says with that smile I love so much

"nothing just idea's im working out" I say to her with a smile back

LIGHTNING'S POV

"So are you sure you want to try this new training room of Hopes? I dont think he likes you much" I say worridly having a bad feeling bout this

"Light i'll be fine..do you doubt me?" Cloud gently shoves me with his hip make me calm and smile

"No i dont doubt you" I bumped him back we did this for a little while as I see Hope deep in thought

"whats up Hope?" I asked with a smile

"nothing just idea's im working out" Hope smiles back

"oh ok then" I turn back and wraped my arms around Clouds waist being he was so tall it was quiet easy to wrap around when we made it to a door that says DO NOT ENTER we enter the room as we see thousands of controls and a large lower room which must be the training area

"so how does this work Hope?" commander Alex asked

"its simple sir through that door is an elevator that goes to the lower level as we handle the controls up here we'll either set a time limit...or a round...or a battle off...any questions?" Hope expalins then asks I watched as the rookie raised his hand..."yes rookie?"

"SIR WHAT DOES A BATTLE OFF DO SIR!" says the rookie at full hut

"rookie you may at ease talk in a normal tone" I say rolling my eyes

"yes ma'am" the rookie seemed embarassed

"oh take it easy Light his hyperness was like me and Zack I like it" I smiled at Cloud after he explains to me why he explains to me why he wasnt so annoyed with it "whats your name rook?" Cloud walks infront of me to the rookie

"my name sir?" we watched as the rook took of his helment to show a young man with spikey brown hair and ocean blue eyes.."my name is Sora sir"

"ANYWAY!" we looked at Hope and could tell he was getting Very annoyed "the battle off program is to see how long you can last in battle and defeat all droids until no more remains in the areanna" Hope states

"well what are we waiting for? lets go" Cloud says stretching in a weird way (zack fairs stretch)

"Cloud?" I walk up to him and put my hands on his chest

"yeah?" Cloud holds me in his arms

"just be careful...alright?...dont destroy the area" I say teasing him on his power yet worried at the same time

"I'll keep it to a small strength ok?" he says as I gently kiss Clouds soft lips and a small hug as Cloud gets into the elevator

CLOUDS POV

after mine and Lights moment I get on the elevator to head to the arena as i'm riding down to the arena I couldnt shake the fear in Lightnings voice..and I couldnt help but feel like I should be on high alert but i'm in C.G.C base i'll be fine...right?..doesnt mean I should let my gaurd down...as i get off the elevator I stand in the middle of the arena.

"SO NOW WHAT?!" I hollord up not knowing if they hear me

"you dont have to shout its talk through" Hope says rolling his eyes

"oh...sorry" I say embarassed with a slight blush

"your right Cloud your just like the rook" Lightning giggles

"anyway what's your battle style...what level of opperations of the three I mention earlier do you want?" Hope says

"I choose battle off" I tell him without worry

"Is there a certain person or people that you want as your oponents?" Hope calls down

"well...I know the shinra soldiers who killed my best friend Zack are no more...but...set up one thousand shinra troops!...that way i'll feel like I have peace bout that day" I say looking to the side trying to get rid of those flashbacks

NO CLOUD THATS TO MANY" I hear Lightnings worry

"I'll be fine I promise" I grab my sword off my back

"BUT ITS A PROTOTYPE ITS NOT FULL FUNCTIONAL IF SOMETHING HAPPENS THERE WILL BE TO MANY TO STOP" Lightning pleaded

"Lightning listen...i'll be fine...besides...its personal to me than a training" I say carefully...I knew Light was worried...she had a point...but...if I defeted these droids like it was back then...maybe i'll find peace with it

"ok battle off engaged and in 5...4...3...2...1...GO! Hope says as the field around me turn to deasert the wind felt so real and the sand as well it was just like back on that day as I see a thousand droids transform their image as shinra troops

NORMAL POV

the shinra droids take and start charging at Cloud with all they had they started to shoot their guns as Cloud used the buster sword to block all the bullets and slash right through some of the droids as in the distance Cloud's energy glows a bit but he stops remembering very little power as Cloud slashed a few more droids Cloud hears choppers and tanks go by him

"SHIT!" Cloud starts running for cover as the chopper shoots there minigun "Hope wasnt kidding that this damn chamber is realistic I got a damn cut" Cloud watches the blood down his arm

"heh im impressed my boy" comander Alex turns to Hope

"thank you sir...tho if it seems dangerouse we have the chance to shut it down" Hope snickers a little

"I just hope Cloud will be ok...I mean Clouds extreamly powerful...but..."Lightning gets interupted by comander Alex

"indeed Cloud is the most powerful warrior I have ever seen...and he won the toughest battle tho neither of you knew you was battling it he even he has won your heart my dear" comander Alex says with a smile

"y-yes but still this is a proto I dont care if it was me in there...but" Lightning says with a faint blush but focus at the situation and Lightning gets interupted again

"I'm sure he'd be just as worried bout you Ms. Farron...dont count him out. and by the redness in your face you are embarased or thinking of him" the rookie sora says as Lightning tries punching him for seeing through her but Sora catches it "see im right"

"yeah and I'll make sure he's not" whispers Hope

"what was that?" Sora asks

"nothing" Hope states messing with more knobs

SORA'S POV

as i'm talking to Lightning I hear Hope say something but am not sure what it was as I look at him trying to study his movements while he's at the controls

"Cloud is remarkable Light i'm glad we have two top SOLDIERS with us here at C.G.C" comander Alex says

I keep watching Hope as I see a blue button by his hand

'I wonder what that button's for why is Hope so keen on keeping his hand by it' I think to myself as I stay watching I see Hope hit the blue button

"uh-sir we have a problem" Hope tries to act shock as he pretends to type tho i seen he unplugged his keyboard to the control panels

"whats the problem?" Lightning says quickly both serious and worrying at same time tho she doesnt move from her spot..but the look in her eyes made me know she wanted to go to Clouds side

"the program isnt responding to any of my commands" Hope says

"So shut it down" comander Alex states firmly

"I cant its overided and its changing settings from train to kill" Hope says

"WHAT!" everyone says loudly but Lightning the most she shoved pass Hope and goes to the controls

"EVERYONE STOP!" I shout as all eyes are at me and I see Lightnings eyes watery and deadly to explain why I'm stopping her..."look Clouds got this" I pointed to Clouds spot

CLOUDS POV

everything was going smoothly as I slashed a soldier droid in half I turn and blocked another droid suddenly the droids started sparking

"what the...? I was cut off as they all started shooting rapidly everywhere and the chopper and tanks went from mini guns to missles I look up and see Lightning worridly pushing buttons to stop it as Hope is in the corner smiling "great this aint gonna be good at all"

I take and start charging at the out of control droids I see the chopper and tanks shoot missles at me I charge at a soldier droid and slid underneath him and ripped a granade off his belt activating the granade as its ticking I jumped over the tanks nose gun and open the hatch tossing the granade inside I quickly run to the other side as it explodes the force of the blast was to much as it knocked me sideways I quickly roll out of the way as forty or more droids attacked me I kicked a droid and slashed half of them as im battling I see everyone but Hope trying to stop the machine and they all stop moving when I see Sora point to me then all eyes were on me I look to see a missle from the chopper come at me I jumpup and sliced the rocket in half as it explodes behind me I jump up at the chopper maxe of my full power and I sliced the side of the chopper and jump through the glass destroying the arena everyone looks at me shocked and worried tho the look on Hopes faced him shocked and nervouse fuiled my rage

"CLOUD!" Light comes and hugs me as I give her a quick hug back letting her know im ok

"im glad your ok to Light" I look at her as I seen hope comes twords me

LIGHTNING'S POV

I felt so happy that Cloud was ok but a minor cut I look to see Hope coming twords us as Cloud lets go

"I'm glad your..." Hope gets interupted as Cloud punched him to the ground

"YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU SENT THEM TO KILL ME THAT WAS NO TRAINING SESSION AT THE END!" Cloud says still punching Hope I stare at Hope and at Cloud confuse on what to do so I go grab Cloud by his arm and try pulling him off of hope

"Cloud it was a miss malfunction not Hopes fault" Comander Alex states

"THATS A LIE" Cloud states and walks out the door and I go after Cloud

"Cloud where are you going?" I pleaded

"home...Light...please come with me?" The look on his face showed he needed me

"yes of course" I go by Cloud taking his hand

"on the way home...how bout some dinner?" Cloud slightly smiles

"yeah thats a good ideah but i'll pay my half" I say

"No its on me" Cloud smiles

"No we go half got it?" I say sternly

"ok ok you win" Cloud says as I just smile

tho as we walked the look on Clouds face never changed from when we left he seemed so sure hope did it on purpose i cant help but think it was an accident or was it on purpose...everything was playing in my head Hope didnt seem that type of person but people change but I hope we're wrong


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

NORMAL POV

As Cloud and Lightning walked into a fancy resturant they look around and see the waiter come to them with a note pad and pencile in hand with a smile on his face

"welcome to seedy's and sons resturant how may I help you?"

"table for two please" Cloud says holding Light in his arms

"we're terribly sorry but but im afraid I have no tables avalible" says the waiter

"there has GOT to be another table!" Cloud protests

"whats going on out here?" says a man bout in his fifty's wearing a chef hat

"the two wanted a table for two but i have none avalible" the waiter explains

the chef looks at the two but stops when he see's Lightning

"WELL BLESS MY BUTCHERS KNIFE YOUR LIGHTNING how have you been my dear?" he says shaking her hand

"um...you know eachother?" Cloud and the waiter asks same time

"yes it was a LONG time ago and I just helped him out was all" Lightning says

"HELPED?! no my dear you SAVED my reasturant" the chef says "and well my dear I owe you one" the chef takes Lights hand

"sounds like your famouse" Cloud teases a little smiling

"we do have a table now availible for one tho sir" the waiter informs the chef"

"well why dont you take the table for one I'll see you at home honey" Cloud kisses Lightning's forehead and turns around to leave but Lightning grabs his hand

"Cloud please stay" Lightning pleaded looking a little sadden

"WAIT...Cloud?...as in THE CLOUD STRIFE that saved the world?" the chef asked amazed

"am I really that famouse?" Cloud asks Lightning

"MY BOY YOU ARE FAMOUSE so visiting Grandpulse for a while and sweet Lightning is showing you around eh?" the chef says

"Actually...Cloud is my fiance Mr Seedy...he left Midgar to stay and live with me and not only that he has became a C.G.C soldier but 1st CLASS SOLDIER" Lightning explains

"well then let me treat you both on all you both have achived" seedy says

"but sir all our tables are full but one at the moment and its for one person" the waiter says

"the'll have a SPECIAL treat on me wait here please and waiter come with me" Seedy grabs him and leave to the back room

"um that was a little wierd huh?" Lightning says

"yeah..." Cloud says looking down

as Lightning talks to Cloud for a second she see's he is in his own little world wondering whats on his mind she gave Cloud a small peck on the lips quickly snapping him out of his thoughts

"uh s-sorry I zoned out... where the old man at?" Cloud asks

"he setting up a suprise for us but didnt say what" Light explains

"oh I see..." Cloud says looking at Light

"ok the preperations are set please this way" Seedy says as Cloud and Lightning follows Seedy to a room upstairs and Speedy turns around

"ok both of you close your eyes and NO looking promise?" Seedy says

"we promise" Lightning says and Cloud just nodds his head

as Seedy takes and guieds them ahead of them he tells the waiter to open the door as a breeze came and hit Lightning and Clouds face then they heard a click that sounded like a lock or a lighter or something and all of a sudden they heard the door closed behind them and music

"ok you may open your eyes you to" Seedy says

as they open thier eyes they was amazed at what they saw

CLOUDS POV

I look at the sight infront of us we stood on a balcony with a table and chairs for two wit ha set of candles and lights streamed around the balcony as I see the lights from the candle light on the table shine on Lightning's face made her look more beautiful than normal

"table for two?" the waiter sat us at the table and gave us a menu to order from but all I can think bout was how I wanted to get back at Hope but seeing Lightning right now took my mind off it

LIGHTNING'S POV

I was so amazed at the sight as Cloud and I took our seats I seen Cloud staring at me

"are you ok Cloud?" I asked hoping he was ok

"y-yeah..im ok" Cloud responds with a faint blush

"whats on your mind?" I asked still curious

"I wanted to figure out why Hope did what he did...then after seeing this sight and the lights shinning of you made me happier knowing im with the most beautiful girl in the world" Cloud smiles making me blush extreamly much with his comploments

"I-I'm no that beautiful like Tifa or Serah" I said

"but you are beautiful Light to me" Cloud smiles

I look at Cloud blushing hard "th-thank you Cloud" as I see the waiter come in

"are you ready to order?" the waiter said as looking at us. "and your meals are free considerations from Mr Seedy and he said no acceptions to consider it a thank you"

"I'll take the alfredo and some tea" I say setting down the menu and crossing my legs and looking at Cloud

CLOUDS POV

as the waiter asked for our orders I was to lost in thought I look to see Lightnings eyes staring at me

"what?" I asked looking at her as I then see the waiter

"ready to order sir?" the waiter asks

"...i'm uh not hungry.." I say tho my stomach argued I see Lightning rolled her eyes picking up the menu again

"he'll take the lassangna with mazerella cheese and the french breadstick and with it his drink can be water" Light says as the waiter went to get our meal

"sorry Light im not hungry but my stomach says otherwise huh?" I tried joking

after a while we had our meals as Lightning is enjoying her meal i just twirl my fork in mine

"Cloud you need to eat something" Lightning sat her fork down "whats wrong? is it bout Hope again?" she asked I can tell she knew the answer its one reason I love her no matter how I try to keep my emotions to me she knows me

"yes...did I over exaderate?...he seemed so confident to ask you to try the training room but when I asked he got all pushy mostly after you said we was engagged" I say simply not meeting her gaze

"I think we'll figure it out ok?" she looked away I felt something was off

"whats wrong Light?" I asked as I felt she was not wanting to tell me something

"Cloud...can I tell you something?" she seemed nervouse

"anything" I said with a slight smile but she got me curiouse as to whats going on

"without you flipping out" she says firm

"yes I promise" I said knowing wasnt easy whatever was upsetting her

"before you found me at C.G.C...Hope found me...and asked me out...saying he loved me" she says looking down I felt like was she protecting Hope because she loves him? I had to ask

"Light...do you love Hope?" I ask

NORMAL POV

as Cloud asked Lightning if she still loved Hope..Lightning looked at Cloud seeing he wasnt joking on the question

"NO I dont he's smart but he was acting childish all the time" Light states

"so do you love him?" Cloud asks again

"no Cloud I only love you forever...do you doubt me?" she asks

"no I dont doubt you" Cloud smiles taking a bite of his meal

after their meal they thanked Seedy and left the resturant heading back to Clouds bike

"You wanna drive Light?" Cloud asked

"no I dont know how" Light says looking at it

"Its ok" Cloud and Lightning got on and drove home to Lighting's house as Lightning unlocked the door Cloud was locking down his bike before entering Lights house

"I'll sleep in the guest room ok?" Cloud stated

"ok...i'll be here...if you need something.." Light said feeling dissapointed going to her room


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

warning if you are under the age of 18 or 17 skip at your own will youve been warned this is a lemon

NORMAL POV

As Lightning was in her room trying to sleep she couldnt help but think of how much Cloud has changed her..before she use to be ice colded hearted to anyone but Serah.. but now she was always happy being with him...I mean yeah she still showed no emotions unless Cloud was by her then she became the girly defenssless type she hated but was ok if she was with Cloud

As Lightning thought bout it the warmer she felt bout it...she decided to go see Cloud. as she gets to his room she see's it open and curious as to why she walked into his room but didnt see him

"Cloud? are you in here?" Lightning asks in the door way

Cloud comes into view upside down from the door inside the room but startled Lightning and being C.G.C she quickly fliped Cloud off the door and pinned him to the floor

"Damn Light...take it easy its just me" Cloud states rubbing his head

"S-sorry...wait...no im not what the hell was you doing on the door?!" Lightning asked flustered

"my night work out" Cloud states

"oh" Light lets Could get up and stands as she see's him staring at her

"what?" she asks looking at him with her arms crossed

"nice set of a two piece" Cloud chuckles

"WHAT!" Lightning says embarassed forgetting she was only in her bra and a thong "y-your in your boxers!" Lightning protested trying to defend herself

"uh well yeah but I just took a shower tho when you came in" Cloud states as he bends over streaching

"Cloud?" Lightning says to Cloud still blushing

"ye..." as Cloud stands up Lightning is up against Cloud kissing him passionatly at first Cloud was shocked but quickly returned the kiss wraping his arms around her wais pulling her closer earning a slight squel to Clouds response. as Cloud gently sucks on her lower lip feeling and enjoying her lips on his Cloud and Lightning pulled appart from their passionate kiss as Cloud goes and kisses along Lightning's jawline earning a soft sweet moan from the beautiful rose haired soldier. Cloud smirks in the kissing going down the trail down to her neck to her shoulder blades soon Lightning is being kiss Lightly by Cloud and puts his forehead to Lightnings parting from one another breathing for air...as Lightning then smirks and shoves Cloud onto the bed behind then as Lightning pins Cloud on the bed smiling

"dont think your the only one in contol here Cloud" smirks Lightning

"I can tell Lightning" Cloud smiles but Lightning puts her index finger on his lips

"Cloud? do you know my real name?" Lightning asks

"No I heard it once from Serah the day after we met and the day before Serah's wedding remember you was hitting the hell out of me" Cloud chuckles

"y-yes...sorry bout then" Lightning looks down as she felt guilty for then but she feels Cloud lift her head up with his index finger under her chin shaking his head

"dont be Light its ok im not mad over it" Cloud chuckles "so what is your real name if I may ask?"

"its Claire...Claire Farron" she smiles at him

"So can I call you claire?" Cloud asks confused

"Only here if you want but in public its Lightning ok?"she says calmly

"hey its your name Light...um...Claire" Lightning kisses Cloud and rubs her hands on his chest feeling his toned body as Cloud rubed Lightnings back feeling her bare skin under his muscular hands Lightning pulls from the kiss and leaves light kisses down Clouds chest as Lightning see's Clouds bulge in his black boxer's she takes and slides her hand inside his boxer's waist and grips them before she takes and slides them off giving Lightning a good look at Cloud 9inch dick as the blush across Clouds face made HER blush as well

"what? is the mighty Cloud Strife embarassed?" Lightning says smiling

"no...a little shy I guess" Cloud says looking down

"I'll help with that just relax ok?" Lightning says as she slowly starts stroking Cloud's dick the feeling of Lightnings gentle hands rubbing his dick made him blush more Lightning gives the tip of Clouds dick a gentle kiss and starts to stroke Cloud faster earning a deep moan from the mightly Cloud...Lighting takes the lower part of his shaft and keeps his dick straight up as she licked up and down his shaft she gently massages with his balls earning more of a moan from Cloud so Lightning took Clouds dick into her mouth and starts to bob her head up and down his dick giving Cloud head as Lightning was giving Cloud head she massaged and carassed his balls with her right hand and started rubbing her pussy with her left and making herslef more wet hearing Clouds moans and the feel of her pussy being so sensitive.. Lightning then went far down Clouds shaft taking as much of Clouds dick in her mouth and deep throated him moaning..Lightning's moans vibrating his dick down her throat made Cloud have all sorts of rush of pleasure he threw his head back on the bed the pleasure Lightning was giving him was nothing Cloud has ever felt in his entire life...Clouds dick started throbing and twitching

"C-Claire I-Im bout to c-cum!" Cloud told Light but it only manage to make Lightning go faster with a smirk on her face as she sucked him faster and stroked his dick at the same time Cloud couldnt hold it in as he released his fluids in her mouth Lightning savord the taste of her lover and swallowed everylast drop of his cum as Cloud seemed flushed Lightning just smiled

"g-god d-damn Light...h-have you done that before?" Cloud asks panting

"no was my first time" Lightning said giving Cloud a quick peck on the lips Cloud grabbed Lightning's waist and rolled her on her back

"its my turn Claire" Cloud smirked as he kissed Light he kissed his way from her jawlines to her shoulders and reached under her bra and began massagaing her breast earning a soft moan in response Lightning took her bra off and tossed to the bra to the side as Cloud massaged Lightnings breasts Cloud pinched her tits making them hard as Cloud started suckin on Lighting's right breast and massaged her left with his free hand earning a deep moan from her

"why ms Farron i didnt know you had very tender Dcup breasts" Cloud smirked as Lightning gently smacked him

"Shut up" Lighting pecked Clouds lips as he went back to sucking and massaging her breasts. Cloud sucked on the left breast earning more of a moan Cloud slides off her thongs and places a gentle kiss on the clit of her pussy Lightning moans a little Cloud then puts his index and middle fingers into her very wet pussy he could feel Lightning's wall's tighten around his fingers

"my my Clair you WAS really horny wasnt you?" Cloud states smiling

"y-yes its kinda why I came in here" says a flushed Lightning

Cloud holds Lightnings sides as he starts licking Lightnings folds causing her to move. Cloud holds her firm but comfortly as he starts thrusting his fingers in Lightnings pussy and sucks on her clit causing Lightning to scream

"OH MY GOD CLOUD!...MMMM R-RIGHT TH-THERE" Lightning clenches the bed sheets as Cloud continue what he's doing "C-Cloud mmmmm...i-im bout.." Lightning couldnt fisnish her sentence as she squirted all over the bed and some in Clouds mouth wich he swallowed his reward

Cloud smiled as Lightning was blushing like a little girl. Cloud kissed Lightning passionatly as Lightning could tast some of her own fluids on his lips Cloud puts his dick at Lightning's entrance of he pussy but looks at her

"Light...um Claire...is this your.." Cloud was stopped by Lightning

"yes...I was busy fighting to protect all i cherished to have a relationship" she explains to Cloud "so please go slow till I say?" Lightning looks at Cloud with concern and worry

"of course" Cloud slowly enters Lightning as she grabs the sheets hard Cloud can feel Lights barrier

"you ready Claire?...we can stop if you want" Cloud tells Light

"no no i want to...im ready" Lightning confirms

Cloud seemed worried bout Lightnings well being but when she nodded again that was ok he slowly pulled out and ramed into her pussy breaking the barrier as Lightning dug her nails into his back leaving small dashes in his back but he stayed put until Light was ready having broke Lights barrier she was sore and had some blood on his cock he kisses away her tears and waited for her to get use to the feeling after a while she opened her eyes and looked him

"go ahead Cloud" Lightning tells him at first to Lightning was still sore and painful but as Cloud keeps his word and went slowly till she told him to go faster on her pace soon it comes to pleasure Cloud picked up the pace after a while Cloud pulled out of Lightning and layed on the bed as Lightning sat on top of Cloud and re-entered his dick in her pussy Lightning starts riding Cloud as both are over washed with pleasure Cloud held onto Lightning's wais thrusting into her as Lightning was kissing Cloud the two lovers moved in rythem as they felt close to their climax but held onto it for a little longer till they could no more

"C-Cloud i'm c-cumming" Lightning screams

"s-so am I C-Claire" Cloud pumps into Lightning a few more times as they both realeased Lightning squirting all over Clouds dick and as Cloud filled Lightning's pussy with his seeds Lightning collaps on Clouds chest kissing his lips then laying her head on his chest

"I love you Cloud Strife" Lightning says snuggling into his chest with a smile on her face and not even caring that Clouds dick was still inside her sore and tender pussy

"I love you to Clair Farron" Cloud kisses her head as Cloud grabbed a blanket and covers them up

"Cloud?" Lightning asks laying on him

"hm?" was Cloud's reply

"I feel happy and safe when im with you tho I can hold my own I still feel safe with you I'll be happy long as your with me" Light explains "and I hope we stay like this always"

"We will Claire...I promise now and forever" Cloud says and with that they both fell asleep


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 17

NORMAL POV

As the sun rose from the window the ray of light awoke Lightning from her sleep as she felt somthing strong around her waist as she looked at the man she spent the previous night with Cloud.

as she looked at the clock it read 7:00am Lightning decided to take and let Cloud sleep so she slowly got out of bed so not to wake Cloud she grabed her clothing from Clouds room and went back to her own room to get ready for work. after Lightning got dressed in her C.G.C soldier outfit and heads down to the kitchen and makes a pot of coffee as she hears a knock come from her front door hoping it might have been serah to talk to her bout how she was right bout everything between her and Cloud. as Lightning opens her front door she see's the rookie Sora and is a little confused

"Sora? what are you doing here at 7 in the morning?" looking at the rookie waiting for an explanation

"Mrs Farron may I enter?" Sora asked by the look on his face he didnt seem cheerful like he was yesterday at the C.G.C headquarters

"are you ok Sora?" Light asks closing the door

"is Cloud here as well?" he asked

"u-um y-yes but he's asleep" Lightning says blushing

"good that will make this easier for me" Sora says sitting

"would you like a cup of coffee?" Light offered

"im sorry Mrs Farron I dont drink coffee" Sora says

"please call me Light...and is there anything you want to drink?" she asked looking into her fridge

"orange juice?" Sora asked

"yes I have some" as Lightning gets him a cup

"so whats wrong why are you here at 7 in the morning?" Light asks again

"its bout Hope yesterday...he DID try to kill Cloud" Sora said to Lightning as she dropped her mug

"W-what did y-you say? Lightning says in utter shock

"Hope tried to kill Cloud...he wanted to make it seem like an accident...however after he pushed the blue button again after you two left everything was fine no more problems" Sora says and explains simply

"B-but wh-why? Lightning asks holding her heart

"Because..." as Sora goes to explain Cloud comes down the stairs in just his pants leaving him shirtless

"hey baby are you...Sora? whats he doing here?" Cloud asks confused

"um-um...t-to give m-me my newest m-mission" Lightning lied so she doesnt get Cloud worked up

"no Cloud i'm here to confirm that Hope did try to kill you I saw him hit a blue button to activate all the military soldiers and highly advance missles and im sure you get the idea.. and after you and Light left he hit it again to regain control" Sora explained

"I TOLD YOU HE TRIED TO KILL ME CLAIR!" Cloud hollers halfway mad and awake

"Clair?" Sora seemed lost

"CLOUD! YOU WASNT SUPPOSE TO SAY MY NAME INFRONT OF PEOPLE!" Lighting seemed upset for a few minutes

"its ok Light your secrets safe with me...ok? please dont be mad at Cloud I did bring in shocking news" Sora said then looks at Cloud "and by the looks of it he's halfway awake so his mind isnt fuctioning correct yet"

"your right...sorry Cloud" Lightning reasoned

"but I fought Hope and he was suspended from C.G.C and I was awarded for my hospitality and Hope is now with Vanille so i'd let it go alright Cloud?" Sora says firmly

"I guess I mean I would kill for Lightning to" he kisses her forehead "and besides you fought him for what you thought was right...and he is suspended...And with someone named vanilla"

Sora and Lightning starts laughing more Sora than Lightning "Cloud sweety its Vanille i'll introduce you sometime ok?

Cloud shruggs his shoulders "ok sure"

"so whats next Sora" Cloud asks as he grabs his sword for battle

"we head to C.G.C and will have our newest assiments" Sora says standing up


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Normal POV

Lightning, Cloud and Sora walked down the street to the C.G.C HQ. it was quiet during the whole walk until Lightning broke it talking to Cloud.

"Hey Cloud?" Lightning asks looking at the ground

"Whats up CL-...uh Light?" Cloud looks confused and concern as Lightning wouldnt look at him as she talked

"H-Have you heard from Serah since you became a 1st class C.G.C SOLDIER?" Lightning asks at Cloud worried eyed

Cloud ponders for a moment thinking bout when Cloud last saw Serah..Cloud remembered the last time he saw Serah was when he asked Lightning to be his fiance' whe he decided to join C.G.C and stay in grand pulse with Lightning..."No actually I havent heard from Serah...im sorry sweety...why do you ask?" Cloud says walking side by side with Lightning as Sora walks ahead just listening to the conversation wondering who Serah is and why they both are concern

"Cause normaly she would call just to see how i am..even if it anoys me at how late it is ...its not like her not to call and check in..." Light stops dead in her tracks "Wh-What if something happen to her Cloud?" Lightning getting worried and eye watery

Cloud walks infront of Lightning and wraps his arms around her waist lifting her chin and looking into her beautiful ocean blue eyes he loves so much

"Light im Sure Serah is alright...it IS her honeymoon after all...she's probley just having fun with Snow and just forgot to check in" Cloud says rubbing her arms to sooth her

Lightning tries to give Cloud a stern look but eyes still being watery was hard for her to be seriouse

"NEVER talk bout Serah and Snow having "too much fun" understood?" Light smacks Clouds shoulder making Cloud laugh

"Sorry sweety thats not what i ment tho i ment like maybe going to a festival or something not sex...and hey...if they have sex thats not our buiessnes...but with you..." Cloud pulls Lightning into a deep passinate kiss..."Thats for us to talk bout later" Cloud gives Lightning a wink as Lightning is blushing a light shade of red

"W-Well..o-ok C-Cloud if you say so" Lightning takes Clouds hands and walks with him to C.G.C HQ as Sora stops and swipes his ID card to gain access

"I'll see you guys later i have to train some new rookies that just got assinged" Sora says waving a hand

"Wait a minute Sora aren't YOU a rookie yourself?" Lightning asked looking at him emotionless

"Well yes i am..but since i was able to fight Hope and have a bit of passion for the man...i was up a grade...not like SOLDIER or private or anything..but like a A rookie...than a B or C graded...besides commander Alex DID ask for you two alone ...so he put me in charge of my team today but im to treat them and teach them as you and Cloud taught me" Sora explaines and leaves

"huh...who would have thought huh? that yesterday Hope tried to kill me...Sora was a low level rookie...and now he's made top rookie" Cloud chuckles a little"

"Yeah...well lets see what Alex wants?" Lightning says walking into the C.G.C building with Cloud

As Cloud and Lightning enters the building they see Lebread at the front of the commanders office

"Lebread what are you doing here?" Lightning asks while walking in with Cloud

"HEY LIGHT HAVE YOU SEEN VANILLE AT ALL?!" Lebread says out of breath

"no not for a long time why do you ask?" Lightning replies in her normal way

"why whats going on?" Cloud asks trying to understand whats going on

"OH hello mr Strife I didnt see you there...and congradulations on your's and Lightning's engagment" Lebread smiles and the commanders door opens

"Lightning Farron can you come in for a moment alone?" Commander Alex asks with a serious look and a hint of worry

"I'm coming in to Commander" Cloud says in his normal tone

"I'm sorry Mr Strife but Lightning alone" Commander Alex says

"That wasnt a request Sir" Cloud stares at the commander not going to take no for an answer knowing Lightning already was having a hard day

"Please allow Cloud and Lebread to come in with me Alex...I rather them be with me than alone right now" Lightning looked at Alex hoping he would accept

"Very well Lightning as you wish" Commander Alex step to the side and allowed the three to enter and asked them to take a seat...Lightning and Lebread did as asked but Cloud leaned on the wall looking at the floor

"Lightning have you heard from Serah as of late?" Commander Alex asked sitting in his chair

Lightning looked up confused wondering why the Commander would ask the same question she asked her fiance Cloud...was something really wrong?

"No i havent... have you Alex?" Lightning seemed confused

"No im afraid not my dear...and that all worries me the same...you see a few days ago a few people went missing...and each givin a descripton...a girl with pink hair and full energy however she went by the name of Vanille" The commander stands up and looks out the window with his hand behind his back

"So Vanille is missing?" Lightning pondered why Vanille would go missing

"not only her...three others as well...two of them are children from midgar..." the commander looks down

Cloud looks up immediately standing up off the wall

"WAIT WHAT CHILDREN WHAT ARE THEIR NAME WHO REPORTED THEM?!" Cloud states worried and angry at the same time

"Their names are Marleen and Denzel of 7th heaven bar...a woman named Tifa is being hospitalized for multiple enjuries...however tho that would be Midgar's probelm Rufus is the one who told me YOU must be told this informations..says they are your kids" Commander Alex steps to the side

Lightning looks at Cloud wondering what he ment

"Cloud...you didnt tell me you had kids..." Lightning was lost and confused why Cloud didnt tell her this

"and im sorry Lightning but it appears Serah went missing along with the list of people...a man named Snow Villers fought the enemy to protect Serah...altho his tromendus power the enemy was far to godlike for Snow...he is in the hospital with mutilple enjuries including broken ribs" Commander Alex states closing his eyes

Lighting dropped to the floor her greatest fear was loosing her only family Serah...yes Lightning made a new family with all her friends and her new fiance but Serah was the only blood she had left she dropped to the ground crying

"Lightning we'll get them ALL back...i swear to you" Cloud kneels down behind Lightning and hugs her letting her know all will be ok

"so to the main point...Cloud Strife...Lightning Farron...i want you 3 to bring back our missing victums" Commander Alex sits down

"Three? Only one's here are Lightning and me" Cloud states the obviouse

Everyone hears a knock on the door

"Enter" is all the commander says as Hope Estheim

As Cloud and Lightning stare at Hope he walks in

"Ready for the mission sir" Hope salutes


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

NORMAL P.O.V.

Cloud and Lightning stares in suprise seeing Hope Estheim at the front of the main office of C.G.C HQ. Cloud without thinking charges at Hope and grabs Hope by his collar and shoves his right arm against his throat and slams him into a wall as everyone there stands shocked to how fast Cloud moved and got to Hope

"YOU SON OF A BITCH WHY ARE YOU HERE?! YOUR SUSPENDED FOR TRYING TO KILL ME GET YOUR ASS OUT BEFORE I MAKE SURE TO OBLITERATE YOU TO NOTHINGNESS..ONLY REASON YOUR BREATHING RIGHT NOW IS BECAUSE YOUR LIGHTNING'S FRIEND OTHER THAN THAT I'D BE BEATING YOUR ASS!" Cloud stands firm and strong against Hope as he just stares there both Hope and Clouds eyes locked on eachother

Lightning comes over and tugs on Clouds shoulders trying to pull him off her long time friend.

"Cloud please let go of Hope please!" Lightning looks at Cloud with seriouse and sadden eyes..her eyes was seriouse cause she knew if Cloud didnt release Hope than more likely he would seriously harm Hope and sadden for the fact that her and Hope has been through so much together since they first met and even tho she was angry with him in time she would learn to forgive him

Cloud look at Lightning's eyes and understood what she must be feeling. seeing him holding her good friend against the wall with his massive strength she was probly worried that he would harm Hope that even tho he was furious at Hope for Lightning he decided to put him down with a nod as he slowly sets Hope down tho not taking his eyes of his.

Lighting's POV

As I saw how fast Cloud moved to get to Hope I was both supprised and shocked I've never seen someone move so fast and I was also shocked to see that Hope was here when he was suppose to be suspended from HQ for bout 5 weeks as soon as Cloud started yelling snaped me out of it and I seen Cloud holding Hope against the wall as angry as I was with Hope I wasnt going let Cloud hurt Hope. he was and still is my friend after all so i rush over and try to pull Cloud from Hope not that Cloud couldnt handle himself but cause i didnt want no harm to come to Hope

"Cloud please let go of Hope please!" I look at him trying to give my most serious look but being scared for Hope's sake I felt my eyes start to water to my luck Cloud nodded at me and set Hope down as soon as Cloud putted Hope down I look straight at Hope

"Hope What exactly are you doing here you KNOW your suspended" I look at him waiting for an answer

Hopes P.O.V.

as Cloud has me up against the wall I try to glare at his eyes but something bout him makes me loose self control of myself also ticks me off more seeing the glow in his eyes when the light in the room are dim. his eyes was giving off an unatrual glow as I see Light begging for Cloud to put me down i can see concern and saddness in her eyes. a side of Light i've never seen but after all that has happen i really couldnt blame her...we been friend for the longest time possible. but even after i tried to kill her fiance she seemed to still consider me a friend for that i just look down as Cloud sets me down I hear Light voice

"Hope What exactly are you doing here you KNOW your suspended"

I just look at Light unable to say anything to her lucky for me the commander comes in to save me from my embarasment

"Hope Estheim was offered a chance of redemption all he wants in return was to save Vanille that is his only request if he try's anything funny I told him I give you and Cloud to kill him Lightning the most of that order goes to Cloud seeing as you and Hope have a long set of history together is that understandable?" the commander looks at Lightning with serious look as Lightning lowers her head to the ground

CLOUDS POV

I look between Hope and Claire (Lightning...i decided on Clouds pov i'll use Lightning's real name since she gave him permission) I see wonder what each are thinkin i know Claire loves me but i wonder if Hopes reasons for being here are truely to save Vanille or try to kill me again either way doesnt matter to me...with or without Hope I was planing on saving Serah ..Marleen and Denzel and would rescue this Vanille person too since she is Claires friend but I decided to keep an eye on him

"your all dissmissed to leave you leave for your mission as soon as you leave my office" says the commander

Normal POV

We all head to the C.G.C supply center and grab the things we need however Cloud stands outside in the hall and leans against the wall as Lightning grabs 2 tents and some food and drinks 2 Lanterns and a lighter and a backpack full of other supplies and puts a big first aid kit in the pack

Hope flips his airwing open and close making sure his weapon was easy access as he notice Cloud not looking or saying a word

"Hey so uh...what do you think we'll run into on this mission?" Hope asks least trying to be friendly not really caring bout the silence

"Whats it matter?" Cloud says without moving at all

"Aren't you least worried what we might run into? what if its something that we have never seen or ran into before?" Hope states quirking an eyebrow

"Doesnt matter to me...anything trying to harm Light..i'll destroy it without mercy...and if anything or anyone trying to kill me wont do much to me as killing wise...i've fought more enemies than i can count...and the only one to harm me and put me near death is ex first class solider of Shinra Midgar was Sephiroth thats it." Cloud states looks up and glares at Hope to give him a fair warning

Lightning comes out with the supplies and kisses Clouds cheek making the buff SOLDIER blush lightly as she told Cloud to be nice. Cloud looks at the supplies and stops Lightning

"Light you only grabbed 2 sleeping tents was there not enought?...if not then i'll camp under the stars i have before"

Lightning starts blushing a dark crimson red

"No no its nothing like that...just...I g-grabbed 2 tents because...I-I wanted t-to share one w-with you..and ...be alone...l-late" blushing harder as she ment "alone" Cloud then picked up on what she ment and he only blushed a darker shade of red than normal for him

"I see...ok Light..if thats what you want" Cloud kisses Lightning passionatly on the lips holding her in his arms entertwining their fingers cause with Clouds bustersword on his back it would be dangerouse to wrap her arms around his waist as they parted they stare into each others eyes

"I hate to break up the love fest but we DO have friends to save" Hope states trying not to be annoyed

"right...lets go get our friends hope...and your kid's Cloud" Lightning looked sadden as she said those last words

As Cloud, Lightning and Hope walk down the road to a herba Lightning seems lost in thought as Cloud was wondering what could be wrong

Lightning's POV

as we walk down the road to Fang and Vanilles home town in Herba i couldnt help but not keep wondering bout these kids of Cloud's ...why wouldnt he tell me he had kids...i wondered if they was the girl Tifa's and his kids from before we met as i feel a hand is around my wrist im alerted and quickly grab the hand only to see it was Cloud with a concern look

"s-sorry Cloud you just startled me" I say looking back down

"Lightning whats wrong i know that something is so please dont say nothing is alright?" Cloud and i standing in same spot when he grabed my hand

"Hope can you go on ahead and look for a safe camping spot?" I ask standing there with Cloud

"sure i guess i'll go" Hope rolls his eyes and walks on ahead as Cloud and and i sit against a Tree

"so whats wrong Light?" Cloud asks again

"you can call me my real name when we're alone remember?" I say looking at my gunblade on my lap

"Ok fair enough Claire...so tell me whats wrong...did Hope say something? is it bout our friends?" Cloud questions

"why didnt you tell me bout your kids?" I rub my hand across my gunblade polishing it

"I wasnt ready to talk bout that yet...i figured with as much as was going on...between our fight with Caius and Sephiroth..your sister getting married to Snow...and now all this...i wasnt sure when the right time was...but if you would like to know now..i'll tell you everything" Cloud says holding my hand

"First tell me...are they your friends kids? is Tifa their mother?" I ask waiting for the worst but i look to see Cloud chuckles a little bit

Clouds POV

I look at Claire and cant help but to laugh a little but I stopped when I have seen how seriouse she is bout this conversation

"yes Tifa is Marleens and Denzels mother..and yes I am their father"

I look and see Claires head lower thats when I decided to keep going

"However" seeing her head pop up "we are not their birth parents...you see..in Midgar I was at the old church where my friend Zack and his girlfriend and my close friend Arieth was...when I came outside I seen a boy by my bike..with my cell phone open who had called Tifa...however Denzel was extreamly i'll from the geostegma...and even tho I myself was infected with the same dissesse I handled worse but he was just a boy...so I did what I thought was right...I took him to the bar where Tifa and I stayed..Tifa took care of Denzel as soon as I had dropped him off...I stopped by everynow and then to check on him...sometime later Marleen came along...I wasnt there when Marleen started staying with us...however over time I got close with them no matter how hard I tried not to...and a little while longer after sephiroth came back and his recarnation known as Kadaj took them I felt that I had to do everything to save them both...Denzel was more under his control than Marleen tho..but she wouldnt leave him seeing him as a big brother..."

I look at Claire who I now see have her full intention.

"so what made them you kids? did you take them in?" Claire asks

"after the battle we decided that we would adopt them cause they didnt want us to leave...they told us we seemed like their parents" I said laying my bustersword on the ground

"so...what happen to their real parents?" Claire asks

"nobody knows bout Marleens from what we hear she was an orphan to begin with...and for Denzel his parents were killed by monsters while hunting for food...so Tifa and I decided to be their parents...even if we wasnt their blood..we all had a close bond...and when I asked you to marry me...I did have a talk with Denzel and Marleen" I state

"about what?" Claire asks confussed

"They was afraid that because I was moving here then i wouldnt wanna be their father...but I explained to them that since Tifa and I both have custody they could stay with us for a week each if they would like...tho I should have asked you first but however I feared i lost the two kids i fought so hard for..." I look down thinking if they think of me now and again

Claire kisses my cheek and hold her hand on mine

"Cloud i'll be honest im not a big fan of kids..since they never seem to like me anyway...however they seemed like sweet kids at the party..and well behaved..besides you all seem important to eachother...like how Serah is to me..i wouldnt tear that away from you ...of course they could stay the week..after we save Serah, Marleen, Denzel, and Vanille we'll let them stay the week if Tifa says its alright..."

"i'd like that Claire and thanks for understanding" I smile but I hear Claire whisper something "what?"

Claire gives a tinted blush but shakes her head "it was nothing"

"Claire what did you say?" Cloud looks at her confussed

"nothing" Claire protests

I go up and give her a deep passionate kiss as my hand rubs from her sides down to her waist and between her thigh lines and rubs her pussy gently from outside her panties

Claire gives a soft moan in the kiss but i stop massaging as i whisper to her in her ear

"i wont do no more later unless you tell me what you said" Smirking at her as she pouts

"Fine...i said ...i would need to practice anyway" Claire says turned on and defeated

"practice?" I ask now confussed

"I...I would like...maybe...if im ready...or if WE'RE ready...I...I would...p-possibly want a family...with you ...Cloud" Claire blushing heavy

I stare at her in shock she wants a family with me? I pull her into a deep passionate kiss wich lead more into a makeout session as we parted catching our breaths

"I would like that Claire...but right now lets save our friends and family ok?" Smiling at her I grab my bustersword as she grabs her gunblade and we walk up the road to Hope holding eachothers waists


	19. Chapter 19

(hey guys cloud Strife94 here i just wanted to say thank you for your yalls likes and if you have posted comments i havent seen then due to im new to this but thanks either way for this is the only story i have ever writen..and i would like to share a new OC with you all but it will be a shock for the story so i wont say ;P and i may make a new pairing in here for a few of my friends gave me the idea and i dont really like snow villiers much but enjoy the story)

Chapter 19

NORMAL POV

Temple of Valhalla a place where the power of choas bends and roams. A place where time and space holds to a stop. Deep inside the temple in the cells deep within the temple four figures lay in different cells

SERAH'S POV

I feel coldness under me..I felt a sharp pain in my head..as I slowly open my eyes to temp to open them.. my eyes kept feeling heavy when I was able to see my suroundings I notice that I was not in Oerba jerked up only to feel the pain in my head when I looked around I saw two children with me one was a boy with long light brown messy hair, blue eyes and wearing a black shirt with black pants the boy seemed to be bout 10-12 years old and next to him was a young girl slightly younger than he was she was a girl who was laying on the bed as the boy had his eyes closed watching over her in his own way the girl had light brown hair mid length wearing a red ribbon in her hair she also wore a long white looking dress as she layed asleep on the bed. I took and sat up and held my head to try to regain what happen or where I might be

"your awake" The boy on the bed says opening his eyes

I jump with a start as the boy supprised me

"y-yes..what happen?...where are we exactly?" I asked the boy not knowing weather or not he knew but I assumed I would ask

"I actually dont know... me and my sister Marleen was taken here by a female warrior as our mom tried to fight her..she was knocked uncconious and we was taken here" The boy explains looking at the girl who he states her name was Marleen...Marleen..why did that name sound so familer to me

"so what bout you? do you know why your here...and mind if I ask you name?" I calmy ask the boy being a school teacher in my home on bodhum I figured to be kinder to the boy for i'm certain he may be scared inside then what he was showing

"Denzel..and might I ask your name now?" The boy asked me

I smile at the boy "My name is Serah Villiers" I smiled

I suddenly jump remembering being kiddnaped by a woman with a wierd looking sword as my husband Snow fought against her and lost I search the cells

"SNOW? SNOW? ARE YOU THERE?" hollering out of the cells to hope Snow was here with me

"what does this Snow guy look like?" Dezenl asks getting off the wall

"well he is bout 7' and 2" and has long blond hair with a scruffy gottee and wearing a long white coat and blue jeans...have you seen him?" I asked worried bout what happen to him

"there wasnt a man that came here but me...the rest are three female...was my sister Marleen...you and another girl with pink hair in the cell across from us..but the girl stays under her blankets...I believe she is scared but I dont know for sure" Denzel explains to me

"Hello?! you across the room are you ok?"

the blankets lowered as I seen someone I havent seen since my wedding day my friend Vanille

"VANILLE? what are you doing here?" I asked rather confused

"Serah? im not sure me and Fang was fishing and next thing I rembemer im seeing stars.." Vanille explains

"well we all have to be here for a reason but I myself havent figured it out yet" Denzel explains

"You sound very brave for a young man" I say smiling

"to be honest...im terrified...but...Marleen...is my sister...and I cherish my family..i'd put on a brave face as long as Marleen isnt worrying" Denzel says putting a blanket back over her

"you cherish your family...that sounds...oddly familer...hey Denzel...have we met before?" I asked

"not that im aware of...if we did...where do you think it would have been?" Denzel closes his eyes to think

"Serah's wedding"...all eyes turn to the bed as I see the girl Marleen sit up

"what? you mean MY wedding?" I asked rather confused

"yes...we was guest to you wedding from Cloud" Marleen smiled

"Oh I see that means you was with the woman Tifa and Clouds" I say smiling back as we hear footsteps echo through the hall

"aww well isnt that sweet seems like the prisoners are getting along...well dont get to friendly your only here to set baits as a trap" says the voice

as we all look to where the voice was coming from was a woman that had a slim hour body with long purple hair, with deep blue eyes..carrying a big blue sword that had a Pink crystal in it that looked afuly familer but where and how...she also wore a black tank top with tight black pants and a dark blue skirt over the tights...as she clutches her sword in her hand

"who are you? and what do you want with us?" I ask rather calm and demanding not wanting to worry the kids

"if you must know my name is Lola and I happen to be the daughter of Caius that your friends destroyed" Lola states clutching her fists

"wait Caius? i didnt know Caius had a daughter" I reply not really knowing what else to say as im supprised that Caius had a child

"yes so what the big deal im the daughter of Caius...so now I have you guys as bait to set my traps" Lola says staring at me Denzel and Marleen

Marleen starts shaking a little as Denzel stands infront of her defending her

"Traps for WHO exactly? and what do you want me and Marleen for? we dont even know a Caius...so how and why are we apart of your plan?" Denzel stares firm at Lola but I can see his legs tremble a little

"aww the boy is trying to be the hero? ...grow up...you little runts dont have what it takes to understand OR stop what i have in store" Lola mocks with a laugh

"Who are you to pick on kids you plump hair grump" i spat back angrily

"Serah its fine...i dont really care what she thinks...doesnt matter to me...cause I swear to protect Marleen at all cost" Denzel says keeping Marleen in the back

"thats the spirit Denzel" Vanille said from the other side of the room

"ok thats just pitaful...but its brave none the less...ok kid i'll explain...you see the reason i have brough all of you here is because i am going to set my trap as i had well explain..as for who its for the two who killed my father" Lola explains

"and who would that be?" Vanille asked

"isnt it obviouse?" Lola asked annoyed

"your setting it for Lightning and Cloud...arent you?...you want revenge...on Lightning...so you caught me as bait to catch her..." I explained thinking outloud

"yes someone who actually uses their heads...yes Serah your the one who fought my father first...however even though Noel Kriess is the one who killed my father...because he plunged the sword Noel had in his own heart...i dont hold his first death on either of you...its the NOW i want revenge on...i want revenge on Lighting for weakining my father...and i wana kill Cloud with my own hands...for not only did he kill my father Caius..but he killed the man known as Sephiroth four times in a row and defeated both Sephiroth and my father at the same time...a man i find MOST interesting" Lola explains with a smirk

"YOUR WRONG! YOU WONT BE ABLE TO KILL CLOUD...DADS MORE STRONGER THAN YOU WOULD EVER IMAGINE" Denzel hollers out of anger how ever i stand shocked..dad? Cloud was their father? does Claire know bout this? Claire couldnt be the mother since they have only been dating a few months..these children looked older than just a few Months

"well i dont care who Cloud is im certain my revenge will be fullfilled however thats where you brats come in your going to be the bait that lures Cloud to me" Lola says and runs a finger under Marleens chin as Denzel smacks her hand away

"s-so why is mrs Vanille here?" Marleen asked

"cause i want to destroy the head quarters of C.G.C that allowed my fathers death..and by kidnapping her i am going to get ahold of a man named Hope who from what i hear is the brain of the works and weapons at C.G.C...now if you may excuse me i have some traps to set" Lola says and leaves

"Lightning...please be careful" I pray closing my eyes

NORMAL POV

as Cloud and Lightning are walking along with Hope...Lightning gives a small sneeze

"You ok Light?" Hope asked

"yeah..dont know where came from" Lightning says with a small cold tone

"OK WHATS the deal..you both havent talked much to me the whole trip...i get you have a reason to so i dont really blame Cloud over here to talk to me...but Light even when you was cold and showed no emotion you didnt hesitate to be least kind to me...do you hate me that much now?" Hope says dead stop looking dead on in Lightnings eyes

"enough Hope walk on" Cloud states standing infront of Lightning

"Cloud..its ok" Lightning says as she walks infront of Cloud "you should know better Cloud im not a deffensless girl...i dont ALWAYS need protection" Lightning says as Cloud lowers his head

"s-sorry Light..im just...trying to be supportive...kinda hard...to show you love someone ...when...you had everyone taken from you...and..try to block your feelings out" Cloud says still looking down till he see's Lightning's boots and looks up..Lightning pecks Cloud on the lips and looks in his eyes

"I know that Cloud..believe me ...im the same way..only difference is I still have Serah..i'm just trying not to be so cold to the people i love and care about alright? you'll know when to step in ok?" Lightning smiles

"Ok" Cloud smiles and steps aside

"I dont hate you Hope just...very dissapointed...i knew you had a thing for me...but you never took a chance...and Cloud...didnt take a chance..in fact..with us things just happen..yes it was fast...yes it was out of normal...but it happen..and as my friend you should have been happy for me like you was with Serah...but instead you tried to kill my fiance' ...thats why im upset...i want you to tell me right now...are you REALLY on this trip to save Vanille or to try and kill Cloud again?" Lightning asks grapsing her sabor sword

"Light...its true I love you..and I probly always will...but I am on this trip to save Vanille..I happen to love her to...and since your happy with Cloud..I figure I should be happy for you and move on..." Hope says not moving an inch

Lightning let go of her sabor sword "alright Hope i'll believe you cause you have never let me down before...dont make me regret it alright?"

Hope nods his head in agreement "deal...so Cloud...you dont have to forgive me but.." Hope walks up to Cloud and holds out his right hand "I'd like to start over...i'm Hope Estheim leader of C.G.C military development"

Cloud puts out his hand and takes Hopes

"fine..i'm Cloud Strife 1st class SOLDIER for C.G.C"

as they finish shaking hands a noise was heard from above Hope grabed his Airwing open ..Cloud pulls his bustersword off his back..and Lightning grabs her Sabor sword out of her pouch...they stand and wait as the figure jumps to the ground

"Hey guys you seem sharp as ever"

"NOEL?!" all three say in usion

"Noel what are you doing here?" Cloud asks firm "You was not ordered to be here"

"now thats rude Cloud as you know i dont even work for C.G.C therefore i dont have to follow THIER orders" Noel says crossing his arms

"He's right Cloud..Noel can do as he pleases...but Noel..why ARE you here?" Lightning asks

"i heard Serah was taken...I...I...I want to go rescue her.."Noel says with a faint blush

"why's your face all red Noel?" Hope said teasing

"cause i ran here all the way when i heard" Noel lied

"we'll whatever lets just make camp here for the night" Lightning says as everyone nodds and sets up their tents

"what bout Noel?" Cloud asked

"Dont worry bout me Cloud...being from the futter i learned to sleep outdoors without a tent and such" Noel says as it started to rain slightly

"Noel...just share a tent with me for the night..we'll pick you one up if we come cross a general store" Hope says as Noel nodded his head defeated

(authors note)

(ok so i played both final fantasy 13 and 13-2...i also played lightning returns but since this topic is on Noel Serah and Snow i figure i would explain my feelings on it...so i REALLY dont think Snow and Serah belonged together...i mean yes Snow DID do alot to save serah but throughout the game of Final fantasy13 i saw no love or romantic connection between the two but on the firworks when serah kissed snow...but throughout 13-2 the time serah and noel traveled through time and space they got closer..flirted...and noel got extreamly jelouse when serah said snow was her fiance and at the end of the game when you defeat caius and noel protects her none stop through that fight...at the end when he caught her they both was smiling i believe not ONLY cause they thought they saved the world but also because of the feelings deep inside them..and when serah died it broke Noels heart...i believe that he loved Yuel as a personal friend like sister like but he LOVED serah thats just my oppion so my snowXserah may go into a NoelxSerah but im not for certain i write the story as i come up with ideahs but i hope your all enjoying it so far...and till i can come up with some idea's this will be a last chapter for few days i will post a new in about 3 days or a week)


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20

(hey guys i am SOOO sorry i havent posted in so long i had so much going on it was hard to keep up but ima do my best to make this chapter as long as possible to make it up to you guys love you all ~cloudstrife 94)

Noels POV

As I layed in the tent with Hope I couldnt really sleep not only due to his light snoring but also my thought of Serah...Serah the girl I went to find for Lightning when I went to Valhalla through Etro's gate. A place where our journey had started.

*FLASHBACK*

"Who are you?" I asked holding onto a warrior that looked like a goddess

"Lightning" was all the female warrior replied

we crashed on the roof of vahalla's temple and as we stood up I felt the need to help her beat this man

"how do we beat him?" I asked ready for a fight.

"this is not your fight. there is something else I need you to do Noel Kriess" she held out her hand and in a pink poof of smoke and out of it suprised me it looke like a toy moogle that I was told about in legends from my grandmother however he turned into a weapon like bow

"I want you to find my sister and bring her to me..her name is Serah give that to Serah as a good luck charm" Lightning says pointing to the moogle

I study the bow and toss it on my shoulder "yeah you got it i'll track her down" I say with a smirk

"Enjoying our little chat?"

I look up to see the man who left Yuel and me... the man who was my teacher and a garduian to the farseers as anger fills me from the way he up and left Yuel and me made me even mader than ever

"CAIUS!" I stand ready to fight as Caius transformed into his winged knight Lightning told me to go

as I jump through the timegate I see Lightnings final clash with Caius before dissappering before all going black

*FLASHBACK END*

I turn around and look to see Hope still snoring lightly. I remembered how I felt I needed to find Serah for Lightning it was my only mission at that point but when I arived in 03AF I saw monsters attacking a small village ...I remembered Serah who looked a hell of alot like Lightning was in danger I didnt think that day I saw her in danger and protected her...later after the introductions I explained everything to Serah bout encoutering Lightning everything...as we went through the time line solving the paradoxes I felt more bounded to Serah like I was falling in love with her

"VANILLE!" Hope sits up screaming scaring the hell out of me as he falls back asleep I cant help but give a light chuckle

'I need to go outside for a bit' I got up and went outside as I hear metal clashing metal I see Cloud and Lightning having a match...no match wasnt the right word..it seemed like their way of a date of some kind both had love in their eyes and also determined who they thought was stronger...I decided to join in the little fight

NORMAL POV

As Lightning and Cloud has their swords clinging and sparking trying to push the other back they spun their swords and clashed swords but not with eachothers but with Noels Howling soul swords both look at eachother wide eyed

"what didnt expect you two to have all the glory now did you?" Noel asked with a smirk and shoved both their swords off his swords

"Noel what are you doing here we was in the middle of something!" Lightning says a bit irritated as Cloud put a hand on Lightnings shoulder

"hey its ok Light maybe Noel wanted to clear his mind..its what we men like to do when he have alot going on ya know" Cloud says punching Noel in the shoulder

"Yeah...its...kinda ya know...bout Serah...and bout me..." Noel says without giving more

"tell you what Noel...we have a three for all and you can tell Cloud and I whats going on is that fair enough?" Lightning asks calming down a bit

"Sure game on you two" Noel stands firm and ready as Cloud and Lightning readys them selfs and charges Cloud shoots blue slashes from his blade at Noel and blocked Lightnings attack meanwhile Noel shatters the attack and throws a ruiniaga at Lightning who easily blocked it with her gravity the battle lasted a good who 2 hours before letting down all three stood tired cut up and sore

"had...enough?" Noel says panting

"hmph. not even close" Cloud says not loosing breath but muscles begging to relad

"im done...I really cant go no more" Lightning sits down

"yeah" Noel sits next to Cloud and Lightning

"so Noel why did you really come out here?" Lightning asks while sitting in Clouds lap wraping her arms around his neck

Noel looks at the two of them and looks down

"its nothing Lightning..." Noel states looking at the ground trying to shake the thought of that being him and Serah

Cloud leans to Lightnings ear and asks her to get up that maybe they should be that way right now..Lightning noticing what he ment got off Clouds lap

"Noel i'll admit I dont really know you but im here to help you with whatever it is man I care bout Serah to we'll get her back" Cloud says smiling a little

"Cloud I dont think thats it..." Lightning stands up and sits text to Noel

"Noel im not for expressing other oppions and or emotions but I know your not acting right...what really going on and dont you dare lie to me" Lightning says daring him to try anything

"Lightning...can...can I ask you something and I want a truthful answer" Noel says without looking up

"i'll only give you a truthful answer if I have an answer so what is it?" Lightning says

"Has Serah ever talked about me to you or Cloud?" Noel asks not looking at them

"as a matter of fact she has mentioned you alot way before she married Snow" Lightning says lost in thought

Noel looks up at Lightning

"R-Really? what did she say?" asking eargerly to know

"why does it matter? if its important than shouldnt Serah be the one to tell you?" Lightning says drinking water

Cloud looks at Noel who just put his head down again Cloud had a feeling why Noel was up was about Serah

"Oh come on Light whats it going to hurt to tell Noel..I wont tell Serah you said anything" Cloud pulls Lightning into a loving embraces and kisses her soft rosey lips

Lightning blushing a shade of crimson try to play it smooth but couldnt help but stutter

"o-ok f-fine...Serah kept talking about how strong you are and how you was always there for her and never wanted to leave her so that you made sure my sister was safe...she also told me how many times you stoped her from being harmed and that you looked like a garduian angel in the light even tho she told me not to tell you any of this...she also said that she thought was cute that you was jelouse of her and Snow" Lightning says

Noel looks down blushing and smiling but tried to keep his composure

"I was not jelouse of Snow and Serah" Nole states leaning back

"really? so say oh I dont know Serah and Snow broke up you wouldnt jump for joy?" Cloud says with a smirk

Noel sits up quickly

"think I have a shot with her?"Noel asks and covers his mouth

"AHH so THATS what this is all about..Noel you like no...you love Serah dont you?" Cloud asks

"Noel is this true?" Lightning asks stern yet curiouse

"...yes...yes its true Lightning...I love Serah and damn the sacrafice...thats why I came along...I want to tell her this...weather she loves me back...or just rejects how I feel...I cant and wont pass this chance up" Noel says standing up streaching and at that same moment Hope walks out of the tent

"what are you all doing up so early man I dont get you top SOLDIERS...anyway lets pack up and go get our friends" Hope states smiling

(authors note: again im SOOO sorry for the late replies i hope you all enjoy this)


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

(hey guys whats going on ive had alot of work but all ok now and readers be warn this chapter contains a lemon read at your own risk)

Normal pov

As Cloud, Lightning, Hope and Noel walks down the grassy plains the group stops for a rest and have a little luch durning the time Cloud looks into the trees as they russtle Lightning notice this and look at her fiance confused

"Cloud? whats the matter?" She grabs his hand as he turns and looks at her

"I thought I saw someone or something in the trees..whatever it was...felt...very wrong" Cloud says looking at Lightning

"probly just the wind Cloud i mean it is bout fall already...look the leaves already are changing their colors" Hope says picking up a leaf

"You higher SOLDIERS need to lighten up...how do you think Light will react if you get hurt being to seriouse?" Noel says chuckling as Hope shoves his shoulder

"Hey dont be like that Noel you know Lightning will just give Cloud the ride of his life" Hope says with a wink but Noel not understanding at all looks at Hope

"what do you mean the ride of his life?" Noel asks looking at both Cloud and Lightning with dark blushes and evil glares at Hope as a sweat drops from Hope but Noels queastion gets everyone curious

"your joking right?" Cloud asks

"omg i dont think he is" Light says looking at Noel

"well he IS the last of human kind during the futter guys gotta remember that he only had very little people in his time and i doubt he had the chance to learn that topic" Hope says

Noel confused and left out gets red in the face

"I DONT KNOW WHAT THE TOPIC IS OK?! SO WHY DOESNT SOMEONE JUST FUCKING TELL ME!" Noel says pissed off

Cloud takes and puts a hand on Noels shoulder

"hey easy Noel its not a big deal...Hope was teasing me and Lightning in a sexual way" Cloud says with a faint blush as Lightning sits on the other side a deeper shade of red than Clouds and with arms and legs crosses

"a sexual way? but i thought a sexual way was when your just having sex?" Noel not very happy on topic

"OMG FOR THE LOVE OF ETRO"..Lightning stands up and punches Hope for his joke and looks at Noel

"ONLY reason im not plowing you is cause Hope made a good point...your still a virgin arent you Noel?" Light ask staring at Cloud and Hope daring them to laugh Cloud just leaned on a tree as Hope back down like a puppy

Noel being darker shade of crimson red looked at Lightning in the eyes

"Y-Yeah so?...i know how to have sex Light thank you...i just dont get what you ment" Noel gets up the sun was setting in about 4 hours

"we should keep moving you guys we dont wanna waste anytime gettting to where ever it is that the others are i say we split up into two teams im sure we're bound to find a clue right?" Noel packs his Howling soul up on his back

"Noels right we should keep moving but I think spliting up is a bad ideah...Light dont you remember when we was on cocoon what happen when we splited up it was more danger not that im sure we cant handle a little danger just we dont even know what or who we are up against" Hope states

"Yeah but did we not all end up on Eden?" Lightning says looking at Hope

"I see what your all saying but there is no time to descuce this Light...Alex put us both in charge right?" Cloud asks

"yes why?" Lightning answers

"Good heres the plan...me and Light are the higher ranks therefore i say we take one of you with us...Light you go with Noel and I'll take Hope we'll meet up midway to the hillside for camp we clear?" Cloud says and kisses Light telling her to keep her gaurd up and to be safe and the two teams went septrate ways

Lightnings pov

I cant help but not look at the way Cloud went something made me worried bout him..and I dont thinks its just because i love him and dont wanna loose him...but whatever moved in the tree's sure had him on gaurd i just hope he doesnt do something so wreckless

"Lightning are you ok?" Noel askes twirling his sword

I shake my head taking and trying not to worry myself but as always Noel was two steps ahead

"its Cloud isnt it?" Noel asked stopping in place

"Noel...Clouds strong no doubt...but what if he gets hurt and i cant help him...I couldnt save you or serah remember

Noel stabs sword in the ground and looks at Lightning

"Look Lightning you did all you could then...serah dying wasnt part of any of our plans...its just something that happens..but still you use to be so hard and so cold to so many that you wouldnt show the slightest emotion...ever since you met Cloud thats changed ..and i'll be flank with you..Serah said to me that she is so happy to see you finally being the old you yet still being the strong current Lightning we have today...so dont sweat worrying bout Cloud cause if you get distracted TOO much...you'll be the one getting hurt not Cloud...

Noel puts a hand on Lightnings shoulder as Lightning looks up at Noel

"thanks Noel...Serah was right bout you" Light kisses Noels cheek and walks on ahead

"W-WAIT what was Serah right about?" Noel trying to catch up

"you'll have to ask her" Lightning says as they go on their way

CLOUDS POV

I walk on ahead thinking bout the rustling i heard in the tree's ...that noise didnt bother me much...it was the energy i felt...that energy felt SOOO familer...why did it give me a shiver...i didnt understand it...I couldnt tell Claire what it was...i know i should tell her...but i dont wanna make an announcment about anything till i know for sure something didnt seem right thats what botherd me the most

Hope stops and looks around on top of a hill

"Do you think we'll find Vanille and your kids and Serah?" Hope asks jumping up to the tree

"Im not sure when or how we will find them...but we WILL find them...im certain" i say and look around

"Cloud...when did you and Lightning have kids?" Hope asks Cloud

"Lightning and I didnt have kids..." i state watching around

"Then what did the commander mean when he say your kids?" Hope asks me looking confused

"Ok guess i'll tell you.." I explain everything to Hope bout Serah marrying Snow and how when i lived in Midgar bout our fight with the geostigma and our fight with sephiroth...and kadaj ...about how Tifa and I decided to adopt both Denzel and Marleen..and when I decided to live with Claire (as i told Hope with Light) that they didnt wanna loose me so we decide to share custody as how much we all been through

"Wow ...i missed alot when i was gone huh?" Hope says after explaining everything

"yeah but enough for the talk lets regroup alright" I say as we go on ahead

Normal pov

as the group came in the middle of a vally with a beautiful waterfall and bright stars in the sky and the sound of crickets as each person lay down their equitment everyone looked at eachother

"so what do we have to report?" Cloud asked looking at Lightning

"we found no sight of anything at all..what bout you?" Lightning says sitting down and grabbing her bottle of water tossing one to eveybody

"we found nothing as well...all was quiet on our end" Hope says opening his bottle

"yeah well that doesnt mean whatever was out there still isnt out there" Noel says

"yeah i agree" Cloud nods his head"

"i think we should make camp Cloud and i will get some fire wood. Light bout bout you and Hope grab some water and some fish or anything from the waterfall" Noel suggests

"sure are you ok with that Cloud?" Lightning asks

"Long as there is no ISSUES then all should be find" Cloud says

After 30 minutes a warm fire was going tents was set up and the four warriors was eating freshly cooked fish with boiled rice once all was done everyone went to there own sepreate tents but Lightning and Cloud who shares one Lightning checked the traps of any intruders and wen in with Cloud and clossed the outside tent

"so are you ok?" Lightning asks Cloud as she unzips their sleeping bag

"yeah just...idk felt off today sorry for worring you" Cloud spoke as he looks at Lightning who is taking of her shirt and pants and crawls in with cloud as he laying in his boxers

"its ok you can make it up to me now" Lightning says smirking

"what do you have in mind?" Cloud asks looking at her

"You'll see" Light says with a wink

WARNING LEMON

As Lighting goes under the covers and brings down Clouds boxers and starts to lick his un erected dick

Cloud starts moaning and tries to speak but his voice gets caught in his throat

Lightning massages his balls and licks his shaft going up and down

"Cl-Claire mmmm wh-what are y-you up to?" Cloud ask moaning while blushing*

Lightning pops up from under the covers

"Im making you pay me back for worrying" Lightning says kissing Cloud in a deep passionate kiss and licks his bottom lip asking for entrance

Cloud happily applies and opens his mouth and slides his tounge along hers as Lightning strokes Clouds growing dick in the kiss

Cloud pulls Lightning up on him and starts to kiss along her neck and shoulder as Lightning starts grinding her pussy agains Clouds dick both moaning in pleasure in the kiss

LIGHTNINGS POV

as i rub my pussy along Clouds dick i feel my thongs starting to get a little moist and rub my hand up and down Clouds bare muscular chest and lets him kiss and suck along my neck as i feel a slight tingle in my neck as Cloud pulls back smirking

"wh-what?" I ask blushing

"are you worried bout what the others think our friends i mean" Cloud asks smirking

"No i dont give a fuck...why do you ask..i wanna focus on me and you" giving Cloud a kiss

"ok thats good cause i gave you a hickie" Cloud says blushing

"good just proves im yours" i tell him and goes in and takes off my bra and panties opens the sleeping bag all the way open

Cloud takes off his boxers and kisses me from my chest down to my stomach and kisses along my legs i knew where he was going and i wasnt going to stop the man i love from doing what he wanted to my body

i feel Clouds strong muscular hands rub my folds up and down and i mess with his hair letting him know he can continue i feel a slight wave as pleasure and cant help but release a moan

"how does that feel Claire?" Cloud askes me as i move a little

"f-feels great Cloud" I lean back and enjoy the pleasure i feel Cloud licking and sucking my folds giving my pussy a funny feeling i take and squirm a little more and moan being full of pleasure by the man i love i feel his tounge lick inside my pussy sending shivers up my body i grip his hair hard

"th-there C-Cloud th-that spot" i moan as im griping his hair he thrusts his tounge inside my pussy tasting the insides of my walls and i close my eyes moaning and i feel Clouds strong hands fingering the inside of me i start to moan as i feel him

'his hands are so STRONG is this from that big sword he uses or is he just gifted that way' I think to myself lost in the moment i feel Cloud taking his fingers out i look up to see his fingers rubbing my bottom lip i open my mouth and suck on his fingers sucking all of my juices off his fingers i then pull Cloud twords me giving him a deep kiss having him taste my juices

i see Cloud smirk as he gets my curiousity

"baby what are you going to do?" i ask watching him

Cloud goes lower to my pussy and starts to lick and suck on it then i feel his hands rubbing my pussy from side to side it sends a shiver up my entire body

"C-Cloud th-that tickles" i take and smile a little

"oh does it now?" now Clouds smirk got bigger which made me curiouse as i feel him rub my pussy sideways faster than anything it felt wierd like a vibration and was making me drip my fluids i grips Clouds hair

"th-there C-Cloud k-keep going" i moan

Cloud does as i asked and keeps going not stoping i feel my pussy numb and tingling i felt a surge shoot in between my pussy and felt like something ready to release from inside me i squirm all over our sleeping bag but Cloud uses his strong arms that i love being held in to hold me in place and keeps going i couldnt help myself

"FUCK C-CLOUD MMMMMMMMMAH" i squirted all over Clouds hands and some on his mouth i felt embarassed but pleased at the same time

"i-im sorry" i say embarassed only thing Cloud did was smile and started sucking and licking my pussy i blush and he sits up and kisses me

"th-thats a little to m-much" i say blushing

"oh dont pretend you didnt like it" Cloud says and kisses my lips

CLOUDS POV

Claire takes and smiles at me

"ok MY turn" Claire pushes me up and has me laying on the bed and rubs her pussy along my shaft she sets my dick at her entrance of her pussy and slides down on me with a slight moan she starts bouncing up and down my shaft and rides my dick i grab claires hips and start thrusting in her as she holds my chest for support

"OH..Y-YES C-CLOUD!" Claire moaning loudly

i take and pick up my pace and go deeper inside Claires pussy feeling her walls tighten around my dick

"Cl-Claire im going to cum" i pump faster inside Claire as i feel her walls tighen

"C-Cum inside me please" Claire begged me

i gave a hard thrust and shoot my cum inside her pussy and feel Claire squirt all over my dick and waist

Claire lays on Clouds chest with Clouds dick still inside

"th-that was gr-great" Claire tells me before she falls asleep on me i take and cover our naked bodies with the sleeping bag and fall asleep with the goddess i love in my arms never wanting to let her go

(summary) (hey guys im SOOO sorry that things took so long for chapter 21 i had no idea on what to write so i was coming up with ideas as i went and i got extreamly busy and just flat out hadnt had time ...i wont have any ideas for 22 yet but when i do i'll give ya'll a heads up cause i might be moving and wont have much time :'( but dont worry i'll be back before ya'll can say sora fucked kairi 6x lmao wait sora and kairi did what O_O omg lmao anyway thanks to all my fans and sucribers i hope you all enjoy the story ~ CLOUDSTRIFE94)


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

NORMAL POV

Early morning the four warriors woke and packed up their gear and sat at the campfire all was silent as teh group ate their breakfast

NOEL'S P.O.V

As we sat and ate I couldnt help but having my dream run through my head over and over like and endless torment of my failure

*Noel's dream/flashback*

 **Noel and Serah finished their fight with Ciaus and fixed the final parodox as they jumped to 500AF. They landed on Sazh's air craft as Noel catches serah and Noel looks at Serah's footing making sure she didnt fall but also relieved tha tshe was safe and sound. Noel looks into Serah's beautiful blue eyes**

 **NOEL- "Feeling ok?...Do you feel any pain i mean?"**

 **SERAH- " No i feel great" Serah smiles and looks into the distance**

 **SERAH- " Be good to see everyone again"**

 **MOG- "Kupo!"**

 **NOEL- "Yeah"**

 **Serah turns and looks at the portal closing in the distance**

 **NOEL- "The gates are closing"**

 **Serah looks up and then looks at Noel**

 **SERAH- "The end of our journey...hey...Noel..."**

 **Noel turns and looks at Serah**

 **NOEL- "Yeah?"**

 **SERAH-"...Thank you"**

 **Noel looks at Serah as Serah starts to see the timeline**

 **NOEL- "Serah?... No! not now Please!"**

 **Noel immediately grabs Serah and starts to shake her a little bit**

 **NOEL- "SERAH SNAP OUT OF IT...NOOOO!"**

 **Serah starts to fall backwars as Noel catches her and holds her close to himself**

 **NOEL- "Serah." Noel wispers holding her unable to speek or think of anything**

 **Both Serah and Noel drops to their knees as Serah dies in Noels arms (spoiler remember in final fantasy lightning returns lightning takes and fight the god benivelsua ...im bad at spelling at the moment i havent slept but anyway she brings Serah back to life)**

 **Noel holds Serah feeling her body go cold and lifeless**

 **NOEL- "SERAH!"**

 ***End of dream/flashbacks**

As I sit there lost in my thoughts I think bout all that had happen with me and Serah

NORMAL P.O.V

"Hey Noel you ok?" Noel looks up and see's Cloud in front of him with a slightly concern expression

"Y-Yeah im fine ...Its nothing" Noel states hoping the conversation wouldnt go any further

"Good then we should set out must I remind you all that Serah and our friends are out here?!" Lightning says all ready packed

Noel jumps up wanting to save Serah

"Yeah no time to waste" Noel says passing Lightning taking the lead

as Noel, Lightning, Cloud, and Hope starts walking Hope pulls Lightning to the side

"Hey Light?" Hope walks side by side with Lightning

"Yeah?" Lightning responds keeping and eye up ahead

"Have you notice that Noel has been very touchy on the topic bout Serah?" Hope asks in a whisper as they watch Noel keeping an eye up front

"Yes i've notice I also know that Serah has been developing feelings for Noel" Lightning says watching the sides

"What bout Snow?" Hope asks shocked

"I dont know ...personally Serah doesnt realizes she has a thing for Noel but their adventure together may have drawn them closer" Lightning says

"Like you and Cloud?" Hope asks

"Yes in a way" Lightning says blushing a little

"See your blushing " Hope says as Lightning punches Hope in the shoulder

"Shut up" Lightning states trying to hide her blush

Everyone regrouped in a small town outside the villige of the New Nefielhiem

"so any clues?" Hope asks

"not a one..." Cloud states

as everyone looks at the new town a noise in the trees catches Cloud on gaurd as he throws his sword into the trees and comes back to cloud (think of the strike raid command or Cloud saving tifa and Denzel in advent children) as a figure stands on an old church tower

"my what are strangers doing out here?" a woman that had a slim hour body with long purple hair, with deep blue eyes..carrying a big blue sword that had a Pink crystal in it that looked afuly familer but where and how...she also wore a black tank top with tight black pants and a dark blue skirt over the tights

"who are you? why have you been following us?" Lightning demands

"Me? oh you dont know me.. but you know my father though" the figure says with a smirk holding her sword on her back

"your father?" Hope asks grabing his weapon

"I dont give a Damn about who your father is who are you answer me now!" Noel snaps back

"my arent we touchy...whats your name?" the figure fly's down from the top of the church

"Noel Kriess..now you" Noel states watching the woman land on her feet

"Lola is my name im the daughter of Caius" Lola smiles putting her hand on her hip

"WHAT?!" Everyone one shouted suprised

"how? Caius died I didnt know he had a child" Noel says

"It was a day after your journey Noel that I was born" Lola says walking up to Noel running her index finger under his chin as Lightning smacks Lola's hand away standing with gunblade drawn and pointed at Lola having Lola back up away from the group

"Ii see you look just like that girl" Lola says smirking at Lightning

"What girl?..you mean SERAH?!" Lightning gets in her stance

"where is she?!" Lightning demands

"she's safe in a cell up way north oh but dont worry im taking SPECIAL care of her" Lola says grabing her sword

"besides she's alive...for now anyways" Lola says getting in her stance (think bout caius stance)

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Noel charges at Lola drawing his Howling swords and clashes with Lola's and kicks Lola back as Lola tries shooting a thunder blast at Noel but Noel backflips from the blast sliding acros the ground

"Lets go!" Hope states as Lightning and Cloud nods and starts charging

"STAY PUT!" everyone freezes and looks at Noel

"This is MY fight...Lightning...let me probe what I told you and Cloud" Noel says standing up

"Noel dont be stupid Serah's my sister besides we dont know anything bout her" Lightning looks at Cloud for support

"Lights right Noel I get you want to make a point but this is pointless" Cloud says charging his energy with that bright blue aura

"Weather its pointless to you or not I need to do this" Noel says

"Let the boy have his fun besides my targets are Cloud and Lightning for killing my father and my master" Lola stares at Cloud and Lightning

"wait who was your master?" Cloud asks keeping his stance

"who else it was Sephiroth" Lola smirks

"Wait im lost if you was born after Noel and Serah's journey then how do you look in your 20's?" Hope asks

"oh? thats easy its thanks to the power of Chaos that took over the world all those years ago where time stoped for you during those times i aged just slightly enough to wear I could grow and learn" Lola explains

"Whatever i'm your opponent" Noel charges at Lola and clashes up at her sending Lola up in the air and Noel charges after her

"what should we do?" Hope asks Cloud and Lightning looks at Cloud

"we watch..."Cloud states

"NO I refuse to sit around and do absolutly fucking nothing" Lightning goes to charge but Cloud grabs Lightnings hand

"No Light...she wants US... to her Noel is just a warm up best we stay out and study her moves" Cloud explains

"I guess your right..."Lightning says hating the idea

"besides he wants to prove to you bout his feelings twords Serah to you...would you stop a mans honor?" Cloud asks

"fine.." Lightning states

"What do you mean?" Hope asks

"You'll have to see when we find Serah" Lightning says to Hope


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

NORMAL P.O.V

Noel clashes against Lola's sword as they part and land on opposet sides of the plaines

"your tought I must admit Noel Kriess" Lola says panting

"Yeah? your not bad yourself...but i've learned to be a gardian by your father anyway" Noel stands up

"WHAT?!...MY FATHER TAUGHT YOU?!" Lola stares suppriessed "Your bluffing!" Lola says getting back into her stance

"I'm not im from the futter and your father Caius taught me to be a gardian...how to fight...how to survive..I was born at the end of days to protect the seress named Yuel" Noel gets back into his own stance (think final fantasy 13-2 or Lightning returns)

"So what?...your still no match to me" Lola charges at Noel and tries to stab Noel in the stomach but Noel with no effort dodges to the right and hits Lola in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword (hilt means handle of sword)

"Whats Noel doing? he isnt even trying" Hope asks looking at lightning

"Yeah its like he's testing her watching her moves" Lightning agreed

"Right but Lola's holding back to they are testing eachothers strength right now but I think that things will intense" Cloud says not moving and inch

Lola gets up from the ground and points her sword at Noel

"i'm going to end this" Lola floats up in the air giving off a dark purpleish type of aura

"hmm?" Noel watches as Lola floats up

NOEL'S P.O.V

As I watch Lola float up I can tell she has Caius power the dark purple energy was full of anger but that wasn't going to scare me off

'what is she up to?' I wonder standing and watching I dont need to get careless

"I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart" Lola charges at me and I take and stand my ground

"If you think you will move me guess again" I focus on my deffence and since I have no Idea what kind of Strength she has but a guess so I get in a defence stance ready for her attack but to make sure I make a right choice I use my steelgaurd to take any major damage lightly

As Lola charges she clashes against my steelgaurd I can feel all her power over doing my defenses she throws me back and I crash into the back of one of the cliffs. As I look up I see purple slashes come twords me I pull my straight sword and breaks the slashes however i feel a slight pain in my arm and see some blood slide down my arm as I get free and charge back

HOPE'S P.O.V

As I stand and watch Noel fight Lola I can't help but be amazed at how fast and skilled they both are i've seen Noel fight but never have I seen him fight like this. its like he was fightnign harder than most

"Hey guys?" I ask hoping they'd listen to me and my luck they were

"yeah?" Lightning answers me without taking eyes off the fight

"while Noel is fighting Lola shouldnt we rescue the others?" I asked confused

"Thats not possible besides we dont know where they are at" Cloud says watching Lola and Noel shooting a fira and a blizzardra blast at eachother making fog around the area

"but we do tho remember? Lola says our friends are being held due north and when she was on the church tower our north was beyound the church!" I explain

LIGHTNINGS P.O.V

I take my eyes off the fight and stare directly at Hope

"Your right cant believe I didnt think bout that" I look at Cloud seeing what he thinks

"to be honest i've forgotten bout that...however she's watching us...as she fights Noel...Lola has been watching and waiting for us to charge in the fight.." Cloud explains

"So what do we do Cloud?" I ask looking at Cloud as he smiles to me

"Ready to fight?" Cloud asks

"Always" I grab my gunblade as Cloud grabs his Finner

(summary-hey guys I know 23 is short and im sorry but due to holidays I promised ya'll 22 and 23 I had to get them up love ya'll I'll post more when i have idea's for this story but till then i have a few idea's for other stories. here are a few ideas

boruto x sarada

naruto x sakura

naruto x hinata

naruto x ino

mal x evie

roxas x kairi

sasuke x sakura x ino

hope you'll enjoy these one shot chapters if they get some like or a few positive comments i'll post more chapters on them but sasuke x sakura x ino that a strict oneshot lemon love my fans ~ Cloud strife 94)


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Normal p.o.v

As Cloud and Lightning charge at Lola to assist Noel. Lola pushes her sword against Noel and floats back as Noel lands on the ground besides Cloud and lightning

"What are you doing?! i told you to stay out of this" Noel whispers angerly to the two

"Yeah one i chose to ignore...but to be honest we have a job for you" Cloud whispers to Noel

"And what is that cant you see im busy?" Noel snaps back getting in his stance again

"What you think coming up with a plan to stop me how pathedic" Lola snickers with a smile

"Maybe but wouldnt you like to know" Cloud says with a shrug grabbing his finner off his back

"Noel you and I need to talk let Cloud fend her off for a little" Lightning instructed

"...Fine but you better have and explanation i told you this was important to me" Noel says with a nodd

Cloud smiles and jumps up at Lola as the two clash against one another as Lola blocks Clouds strike she is amazed with the power and weight of the sword

"impressive thats alot of power...i wonder if its you or the sword" Lola wonders to Cloud with a kick to his stomach as he falls twords the ground and lands on his feet

"Why dont you come down and find out" Cloud says holding his sword out

with a confused look on her face Lola floats down and walks slowly twords Cloud yet alearted if he tries anything and come face to face with him

"Here why dont you try lifting it" Cloud says to Lola

"Fine.." Lola graps the handle of the sword and barely lifts it of the ground a good 4 inches to be exact

"WHAT THE HELL?! THIS THING WAYS A TON HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO LIFT IT THATS BEYOND HUMAN STRENGTH?!" Lola exclaims trying harder to lift it up

"Well im not an ordinary human besides your anything thats not human more like a dark being" Cloud shrugs

"WHAT?!...IMA KNOCK THAT SMART ATTATUDE OF YOURS DOWN A LEVEL" Lola charges at Cloud trying to ariel kick him as Cloud flips away

"Try" Cloud upper cuts against Lola as she dodges his attack

LIGHTNINGS POV

As I watch Cloud and Lola go at it Noel pokes my shoulder and I quickly look at him

"You SAID you would tell me what the hell is going on why did you interfeir?" Noel says clearly annoyed

"Hope brought up a point that brought attention to Cloud and I" I explain as i take and look at him firmly

"What could Hope have brought up?" Noel asks confused

"Do you remember when we was walking up to the church before confronting Lola?" I ask looking at Noel

"yeah I remember what about it?" Noel basicly saying get to the point

"anyway...Hope pointed out that our friends was to the north but the only way pass was if we beat her or we die...however Hope stated our North was beyond the church" I say rolling my eyes

"Wait so your saying that our friends are North beyond the church?!" Noel asks supprised

"Exactly and the reason that Cloud and I interupted was because we want you and Hope to go and rescue the others while Cloud and I hold off Lola ...with me and him fighting her I doubt that she'll notice that you and Hope heading twords the mountain beyon the church" I state grabbing my gunblade and turning it into swordmode..."you said you want to prove to me that you love serah right? prove it go rescue her while we hold her off" I look at Noel to make sure he understands

"Of course just leave it to me" Noel smiles and places his sword on his back and takes off twords hope and they start running twords the mountains and I jump up and slash at Lola who is in a blade lock with Cloud she quickly kicks Cloud and blocks my sword with hers

CLOUDS POV

Im supprised when Claire comes up and slashes at Lola and as i get kicked in the gut I look over at Claire as she nodds her head confirming that she told Noel what we learned as I take a quick glance where Hope was I see Noel and Hope running twords the mountain so we have to hold her off until Noel and Hope gets to the mountain

"Lola if your tuff wanna at least have a real challenge?...you vs me and Lightning" I say calmly smiling at Claire obviously she smiles back and me and kicks Lola in the leg dropping Lola's leg and she kneels down and Claire jumps and slides by my side

"I dont care how many of you try to fight me i'll take you all out" Lola glares standing back up

NORMAL POV

Lightning charges the energy inside her and shoots a blast of thundera at Lola as Lola uses her sword to deflect the attack twords Cloud who is unaware of the sudden shot and hits Cloud straight in the chest

"CLOUD!" Lightning shouts as she watches Cloud fall back on his back she quickly glares at Lola and turns your gunblade in to a gun and starts rapidly firing as Lola smirks and blocks the bullets with her blade and just as fast Lightning is against Lola with her gunblade back in her swordform

Lola takes and shoots a firga at Lightnings leg and slightly burns her but not to bad just then Cloud jumps with his sword over his head and clashes with all three blades connected

"I thought you was down?" Lola says through gritted teeth

"it takes more than something that weak to take me down" Cloud smirks

Lightning just smiles at him and looks at Lola with a smirk on her face

"its hard to take my fiance' down trust me we spar everyday" Lightning smiles as her and Cloud continuiously fights

(aruthors note- hey guys sorry for extreamly late chapter i have a few ideas now and hope the will make you guys happy im posting this one for now but i will be posting more and i also have an idea for another story its sora x mal i thought it would be funny for sora to fall in love with his enimies maleficents daughter lol but till i have ideas on that one its on hold to all my fans who want to give some feedback please go ahead i'll read each comment and try to make the story better if possible)


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

SERAH'S POV

I sit next to the boy named Denzel and watch as he covers up the little girl next to him as he told us her name was marleen he kinda of reminded me how Claire always took care of me when we was that young hell she STILL was always watching out for me in her own way but neither the less it was comforting knowing that Claire was always there for me I cant help but smile gently remembering the days of our past it might have always been rough but it was always worth something

"you know you remind me alot of how Lightning always took care of me and watch me even if I didnt want her to at times" I giggle lightly

"hmm" Denzel nods his head and leans against the wall next to me

"I take it Clouds a big role modle for you?" I ask watching as he closes his eyes

"Clouds more than that...i never really knew my dad...my mom went missing when meteor hit...i've been on my own since then...so when I was suffering from the geostigma of mako posioning...Cloud was the one who rescued me after I passed out and even while suffering from it and being kidnapped by Kadaj he never gave up...in a way Cloud is my father now and even tho Cloud and Tifa took us both in they're not our real parents but still im happy Cloud is happy with Lightning...but right now our main thoughts should be on getting Marleen you and that girl you know out of here then ima give Lola a piece of my mind" Denzel says with a determin look

My heart felt sorry for the boy I had no idea how much he has been through I dont know what it was but I got up and hugged the boy in my arms at first I felt him tense up but after a while he relaxed all of a sudden we heard the sound of metal clashing down the hall and thuds hitting the stoned floors

"Whats going on out there?" Vanille asked me from across the hall

"i'm not sure maybe the gaurds are training" I asked i mean we have been here for a week now whats the hope of being rescued right away I was hoping to find out what kind of plan we all could come up with but nothing

"Dont count on it" Denzel says getting off the wall and infront of Marleen in a protective stance

"Wh-Whats going on Denzel?" Marleen askes rubbing her eyes

"I think this place is under attack" Denzel says

"Cloud?" Marleen asks

"Maybe its Cloud and Light but i dont know" I watch the dungeon door as i see two shadows coming around the corner I stand next to Denzel...Claire did teach me some self defence back in the day just in case my weapon was taken from me I could defend myself but just as the shadows came closer I saw a tall figure with long brown hair and muscular and holding two swords in his hands I feel myself feel light headed and happy and suprised...

"NOEL?!"

NOEL'S POV

Hope and I bust through the door of some hidden base in the mountains beyond the church such as Lightning has explain to me

"How much further till we find Vanille and the others?" Hope asks running down the flight of stoned stairs

"How the hell should I know im just as concern for the others as you are.." its true that I was as concern as the others however even so if they so much as touched Serah i'll beat them all

"hey think we're near the bottom yet?" Hope asks running past me

"I dont know but I'm getting sick and tired of these stairs" I jump over the edge of the stairs falling twords the ground

"NOEL ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMN MIND?!" Hope screams at me but I just ignore them and land on my feet taking a quick look around the area

"ITS CLEAR JUMP" i holler up next thing I know I feel a bunch of weight on top of me

"Hope...GET OFF!" I shove Hope off me and start running down the hall and look around the corner

"what you see?" Hope ask pulling out his Airwing

"two gaurds mild build one tall one maybe 5'6" one caring a sword one doesnt seem to have a weapon but i'd still be cautious tho" I reach on my back and grab my Howling swords and seperate them

"you take the short one i'll go for the tall one with the sword" I say as Hope grabs my shoulder

"wait hold on why do you get the sword one i want to fight em" Hope protests

"Hope this isnt up for discusion and put it this way the faster you take out the small fry the faster you get to vanille" I take his goal to my advantage

"guess your right but you owe me a drink" Hope says slightly irritated

"i'll buy you as many drinks as you can handle now on my mark" I watch as the two gaurds sit down and try to relax ...with them relaxing their guard should be down and Hope and I would have the greater advantage I hold my hand up with my hand flat we wait a few minutes to make sure it was the right time after 2 minutes i close my hand into a fist confirming the attack Hope jumps at the small gaurd who is supprise and jumps back and stubbles backwards..I see the other gaurd quickly grab his sword and try to bring it down on Hope as I quickly dash by Hope and clashes my Howling swords with his sword

"weren't expecting us was you" I say smirking slightly

"how did you even manage to get in here" the gaurd asks angry

"Wouldnt you like to know" I slash the gaurd across the mans chest and kill him i reach down and grab the keys and the mans sword and run down the hall with Hope right behind me

As I take off down the hall I see the badly lit hall with voices that sounded like a kid but the next voice i heard was one that gave me the strength to move faster as I reach the front of the gate I see a young man standing infront of a little girl maybe bout a year or two younger in a defensive stance and standing next to Serah...Serah lowers her stance soon as I walk closer to the door twirling the keys on my index but the young man next to me was giving me a challenging glare

"NOEL?!" was all Serah says

DENZEL'S POV

I keep my defensive stance to protect my friend thats who is now my addoptive sister Marleen there was no way that i'm going to let some crazy woman hurt her or Serah if there is one thing i learn from Cloud...or as I like to call him dad...is to give it everything you have to protect what you cherish most as I see the figures come around the corner I give him the coldest glare I could manage being that way was never my style but if its to show I mean buiessness then thats what im going to do it isnt until Serah drops her gaurd I watch her but keep my stance

"NOEL?!" Serah just stares at the man

"You know him Serah?" I ask keeping my eye on the mysteriouse figure

"yeah he is a very personal friend of mine" Serah smiles at the man then at me as I watch the man unlock the door

"Lets get you guys out of here" the man Serah called Noel says

"Noel give me the keys" Hope says as he snatches the keys from Noel and unlocks Vanilles cell

"Vanille you ok?" Hope asks her i watch as Vanille runs into Hopes arms and kisses him deeply and smiles at him

"i am now but how did you find us?" Vanille asks

"if you must know I came with Light and Cloud and we ran into Noel on the way"

"Wait a second so your saying that Cloud and Light are here to?!" Marleen asked excitedly I cant help but smile at her but turn back to Noel

"so dad and Light are here? then where are they?" I ask not easing my stance untile marleen puts a hand on my shoulder

"there outside the mountain a little down south fighting Lola head on in battle and as fa..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE FIGHTING LOLA?! AS IN ALONE HEAD ON?! "I ask angry not angry at them but angry that they would fight that demon bitch head on

"Denzel its going to be ok" Marleen says hugging me

"she's right Denzel im sure everythings going to be ok trust me" Serah hugs me with Marleen

"look kid" Noel says grabbing my shoulder

I look at him waiting for him to speak

"your really worried bout Cloud and Lightning right?"

I just nod my head to confirm his quiestion next thing i know Noel grabs my wrist and places a sword in my hand as i look at him curious

"then lets fight and help Cloud and Lightning im sure that Cloud has taught you how to fight right?" Noel asks me with a wink

"well yeah but since after Cloud defeated sephiroth there wasnt really a real fight to learn much except monsters but that isnt anything" I say a lil annoyed

"hey everyone learns from something so how bout you lead us out of here i'll back you up" Noel takes his sword off his back

"And Denzel...you know Cloud and Light wouldnt want you to get involved expecially with someone as strong as Lola" Serah says still hugging me tho kinda makes me angry

"SO WHAT YOU WANT ME TO JUST SIT ON THE SIDELINE?!" I gently shove Serah off me

"No Denzel not at all however Serah's right Lightning told me she see's you and marleen like kids to her and she see's how important you both are to Cloud so if you both got hurt it be my ass and trust me I dont want to piss Lightning off...and I gave them my word but in at least leading us out of here will show Cloud and Lightning your learning is paying off" Noel says with a nodd from Hope and Vanille and Serah

"I...I guess your right...I didnt think of it that way" I look down a little bit guilty that I snapped at Serah..."im sorry Serah"

"Its ok Denzel I feel the same way sometimes bout protecting Lightning" Serah says with a smile

"I hate to break up the moment but shouldnt we be getting out of here in case more gaurds show up?" Hope asks

"yeah...ready kid?" Noel asks me

I grip the sword Noel gave me and lift it up and rest in on my shoulder..."What are we waiting for?" I ask as we charge out the dungon


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

NORMAL POV

Lighting and Cloud stand firm on the ground catching their breath as Lola tries to catch her breath as well all three warriors where cut up and badly bruised

"how...how the hell are you two still standing?...JUST give it up" Lola says looking up glaring at Cloud and Lightning

"sorry..not interested in staying down" Cloud says looking up at Lola with no emotion in his facial expression

"we aren't just going to lay down and give up why you still harm inoccent people besides it was YOU who wanted to get revenge on us ...what not going to plan?" Lightning says smirking

"dont push your luck i may have used alot of energy in that last attack but i still have a hell of alot more fight in me" Lola says

"good to hear so do we" Cloud says standing up

"i've faced far more worse than you trust me...this isnt much of anything" Lightning says standing up

Cloud and Lightning stands up and gets up in their battle stance as Lightning raises her gunblade ready at her shoulder (try to picture Lightings stance in final fantasy 13 guys) and Cloud holds his fusion sword firm infront of him

"ready?" Cloud asks Lightning

"yeah" Lightning nods and both charges at Lola who blocks the attacks only to see Lightning ground kick Lola's leg to try and knock her off her feet only to have Lola shove Cloud back barely and flies up into the air and stands ontop of a hill Cloud reaches into his pocket and pulls out a green orb as Lightning and Lola looks curiously at Cloud who sinks the orb into his arm and vanishes

Cloud streaches out his arm and casts a Fira attack at Lola who is supprised by the scene infront of her and lately dodges the attack burning her leg as she lands on the ground hissing in pain

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WHAT WAS THAT?!" Lola screams irritated

"its a fire spell?" Cloud says looking at Lola

"Cloud i think she means that green ball you shoved in your arm" Lighting states looking as confused as Lola

"what you mean my materia?" Cloud asks confused to their reactions

"WHATS MATERIA?" Lola asks angerly

"hmm ok since your both a lil confused i'll explain best i can ...if i remember correctly the materia is basicly a form of energy from the life stream that we can use as a sorce of magic, attack or even summons such as your Edolin like Odin Light...however we can even use them in attacks...for example if i was to put this red Materia and this Green Materia in my sword i can use it for a boost of magic attack like your sparkstrike Light...in a way but if your connected to the lifestream like i am then with alot of practice you can just assorb the power into your own body" Cloud explains

"So how would you get it out...i mean it DOES come out right?" Lightning asks looking still slightly confused

"of course it does i just have to focus the energy where i assorb the Materia so since its in my arm..." Cloud closes his eyes and hold his hand up to his arm and assorbs the Materia and holding the Materia in his hand

"see just like this" Cloud pockets the Materia

"I think i understand but shouldnt we be getting back to wraping this up?" Lightning asks

"please come and try to but trust me now im done resting meaning im ready to finish this you'll both be dead soon" Lola says standing up feeling the Chaos run through her body and into her sword

"she still has that much power left?" Cloud asks a little impressed on the fact that the enemy before him can still weild that much power

"thats the power of Chaos for you..but im not going to let up" Lightning says standing up

Lightning charges at Lola and clashes her gunblade against Lola's and knocks her into the air as Cloud jumps twords her and clashes his sword at the hilt of her weapon when all of a sudden a ruinga collides between the three of them

Cloud, Lightning, and Lola look over twords the side of the burnt church and see's Noel standing next to the others with his hand extended and Cloud notices Denzel and with a sword in his hand

"what miss us?" Noel says with a smirk

"WHEN DID YOU?!" Lola says furious that some how her captives was released

"what you didnt think me and goldilocks here was running away now did you?" Hope states pointing his Airwing at Lola from the ground

"goldilocks? seriously Hope?" Noel shoots Hope a dirty look

"oh come on Noel its kinda cute" Serah says giggling

"uh...mm...s-sure" Noel says deeply blushing

Lightning and Cloud land on the ground staring at the others as Lola stays floating in the air Cloud looks over at Denzel who has marleen close behind him and watches as Urldimmu charges at Denzel

"DENZEL LOOK OUT!" Lightning screams at him as Cloud starts charging to save Denzel but see's Noel hold up his hand twords Cloud telling him to wait but Cloud ignores his silent order not wanting him to come to anyharm

Denzel shoves Marleen twords Serah and slashes the sword Noel had given him upwards killing the Urldimmu from the chest up letting it lay next to him and looks at Cloud with a slight smile

Cloud looks at Denzel with suprise that he took down the monster without even trying or paying attention yeah Cloud has taught him how to use a weapon but however Denzel had always had a little trouble taking monsters at adverage level after all the last time Cloud had taught Denzel he was still recovering from the mako poisioning

"IM GETTING TIRED OF THIS AND ALL OF YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU ALL WILL DIE!" Lola screams at everyone floating right above Lightning and Cloud and twords the others

Everyone grabs their weapons and Denzel asks Vanille to get Marleen somewhere safe as Lola sends monsters from the unseen relm of Chaos and sends them after the others as she reaches by her left breast and pulls out a dark purple crystal and crushes it with her fist and in a bright light stands a large 20ft tall, 2 headed snake with black glossy scales and purple eyes with 2 large fangs bout 3ft long

"what the hell is that?" Marleen screams

"I dont know go NOW!" Denzel screams at marleen and Vanille as he slashes a monster with his sword

CLOUDS POV

As I look at the snake I question just how Lola did it then it hits me like Sephiroths sword through my chest

"Lightning its an Edolin" I call twords her dodging his tail whip twords me

"What?" Claire asks running twords the snake shooting her gunblade at the snakes head

"its an Edolin just like your Odin so in a way it a summoning" I hollor twords Claire as I clash my swords with the snakes fangs

"so why dont I just summon Odin?" Claire asks striking one of the fangs and flips off the Edolins head

"Yeah i'll distract it you go" I says I focus all of my energy to my body heating up my energy to hold it I charge at it and watch Lightning try to summon her Edolin

"ITS NOT WORKING CLOUD" Claire shouts twords me

"why?.." I see her trying her best to focus but nothings happening I jump twords the Edolin while Claire clashes with Lola in the distant when I am at the Edolins face I end up stabing the neck of the snake and feel a sharp pain down my arm and quickly jerk my arm away from the snake and slash the other head and dashes away from it

I start to feel like my body on fire I start to have a hard time breathing and grip my chest

"wh-whats going on?" I grip my arm and examine it to see light purple bubbling liquid on my arm and a stab mark

"SHIT! POISION?!" my vision starts to go blury and I look to see the Edolins tail whip me with his tail thats glowing like a orangish purple and smashes his tail against my chest as I feel my back Collide in the mountain the last thing I hear before trying to keep my vison was Claires crying my name

Lightnings POV

I look over to Cloud seeing him holding his arm his face looks pale as Lola's Edolin tail whips Cloud I look in horror as I see Cloud crash into a mountain and layed unconscious on the ground

"CLOUD!" I block an attack from Lola and slash at her but with no advail I focus energy into my hand casting a thunderga spell at her supprising it was enough to stun her for a few minutes I quickly rush twords Cloud to make sure he's ok but my worst fear comes to my mind when he looks as white as snow I quickly try shaking him hoping it wakes him up

"CLOUD?!...CLOUD GET UP!" I notice a mark on his arm i quickly study Clouds marks I can tell he has been poision I quickly pulled a Exlier from my pocket and hold him in my lap gently holding his head up his skin felt like he was on fire like I was standing by a fire I take the lid of the Exlier and hold it to Clouds mouth hoping he could hear me at least

"Cloud...Cloud I need you to drink this if you can hear me...please...it will help..." I tip the bottle and he slowly starts to drink it even tho it was bringing his tempeture down didnt mean he was alright.. so many thoughts start forming into my head...was Cloud going to be alright?...why didnt I see this coming...why did Cloud have to be poision?...why couldnt it have been ME instead...why do i fear of loosing him so much...I know I love Cloud i KNOW i do...but the fear of loosing him...reminds me of how i couldnt stand that i lost mine and Serahs parents...i feel rage fill my mind I pick up Cloud with as much strength as i can due to how strong he was and quickly bring him to Serah

"what happen?" Serah ask concerned

"He's been posion Serah badly I dont know what kind of poision it was...I gave him a Exlier to bring down his tempeture please Serah...help him" I feel my eyes start to water but i fight back the tears the best I can the last thing i want to do is look weak infront of everyone and i dont want to show ANY weakness twords Lola...I turn and Glare in her direction

"I will...but uh Claire what are you going to do?" Serah whispers to me so no one else would hear but I could hear the consern in her voice

"I'm going to take care of Lola alone...DO NOT let ANYONE come after me you understand?" I move some of Clouds hair out of his face and run hand down the side of his face and give Serah a hug and walk twords Lola and her Edolin

"Aww did your lover finaly meet his end?" Lola starts chucking "well i guess that one down now i just have to finish you next and maybe i'll go for you look alike next"

"Cloud will be fine...and YOU wont go ANYWHERE near Serah again...im going to finish you alone right here right now.." I close my eyes and feel a bunch of energy flow through my body i dont know maybe it was anger that i was feeling but i used whatever i was feeling and focused on summoning Odin again to no advail instead i slowly open my eyes feeling calmer and see my entire body glowing in a hot pink color

"what the hell are you up to?" Lola looks at me reading her sword

"To be honest im not sure whats going on...but i dont care if this power is enough to take you down then im going to RIGHT NOW!" I charge right past Lola and slash her Edolin with a Aquastrike and jump in the air and as the 2 headed snake tries to stop me i focus all of that new feelings in my body and brings my sword downwards and cuts the snakes head off and run the blades down its body and slowly turns twords Lola

"Now its your turn" I slowly start walking twords Lola ready to advenge Cloud and to protect what I cherish the most ...my friends...my NEW family and my NEW dreams


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

Lightnings POV

I slowly walk twords Lola feeling every inch of my body flowing with this warmth I stop right in front of Lola

"lets get this over with" I lift my sword right over my shoulder as Lola lifts her sword upwards in a defensive stance right now all that i feel around me is just me and her... she stares at me and watches as i step forward twords her

"so what are you going to do Goddess hmm?...you seem to be loosing it" Lola smirks

"...i no longer do things for the gods anymore this is all bout me and how i live...what I want for MY life from now on...you and your damn Chaos...the gods...and even you can die and leave the rest of us alone...do not mistake me..."

Lola glares at me and charges straight at me I easily sidestep away from the attack as if it was done slowly...i easily move from behind Lola and ground kick my feet under her feet knocking her on the ground I stand still ready i stare at my hands with the hot pink light around me

"whats going on?..." I clench my fist tight i feel my knuckles pop

"what that all you got? dont get to carried away" Lola says standing up "I'm just getting warmed up"

"really?..good to hear...so am I" I grip my sword and charges at Lola and clash my sword with hers as her purple energy clashes against my own pinkish energy however i can feel Lola push her sword against me trying to knock me off balance but to no advail Lola jumps backwards and fires a runiga at me i stand there and slices right through the attack and fires a blizzard attack back at her which causes her to flinch in a slight bit of pain

"STOP TOYING WITH ME AND FIGHT FOR REAL!" Lola stands up and charges at me with all her Purplish energy charging it in her sword swinging her sword furiosly at me and I quickly start blocking her attacks with each blow and spell that was casted from her against me was easily dispelled

"you want me to stop toying around find...lets go"

Normal POV

Lightning charges her hot pink energy through her body and as fast as her name she took and vanish then reapeared behind Lola in an aim to strike her down however Lola quickly turns and blocks Lightnings attack and swings her blade around and tries to upper cut Lightning but to Lightnings easy new strength she takes and sidesteps away and uses an runinga twords Lola lola slashes at it and knocks her backwards slightly as she manages to stand up Lightning charges her hands and uses a thunderga attack twords the air the lightning however from the thunderga attack isnt its normal yellow blue look it turns into a red type of Lighting (try imagining on the lightning when Lightning goes to the patrons in final fantasy Lightning returns its the opening) and toss her hand down as the lightning bolts hits Lola and stuns her badly as Lola grabs her head trying to shake the static surges running through her body she looks up to see Lightning getting into a stance and charges at her and endlessly attacks Lola till finally she flies up into the air and focus all her energy into her sword brings it down finishing Lola (Lightnings Army of one attack)

Lola screams of agony is all that is heard as she vanishes into the Chaos

"finally...OH CLOUD..." Lightning charges over twords Serah and see's everyone gathered around Cloud with a fearful look on Serah's face

"Serah whats wrong?" Lightning asks concern

Serah doesnt respond for a moment finally she looks up at Lightnings face with tears in her eyes

"Clouds stopped breathing"

(SUMMARY-ok hey guys agains im SO sorry it took a long time to get chapters up im working on a new story ezraxsabine from starwars rebels and i am getting my gaming chanel going and the fight was really hard to do so if its suckish im sorry it really was hard to come up with but i can promise that the chapters her on will be better i decided to give our hero's a break from fighting and let them enjoy themselves so please give a comment on what you guys think and one more thing i may stop doing the Normal POV'S because it just makes the story feel like the game and more intertaining when i use the charaters pov so im sorry and i love you all)


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Lightnings P.O.V

"What do you mean he's not breathing?" I ask quickly as I run net to Cloud and run my hand to his chest I dont feel his shest raising or lowering worrying me that he's not breating I quickly feel for a pulse and for a few minutes I dont feel no pulse at first but after another minute or two i feel a faint pulse against Clouds neck

"He's still alive but its very faint...We need to get him stabilize" I say trying to calm down it feels like im being Claire again my past self...before I changed my name to Lightning it feels like its all coming back ever since Cloud came into my life..I have changed so much...not a day goes by that I dont realize this ... it reminds me so much of my days as Claire when I had my parents with us..I've always tried to keep myself as Claire away from my life...but since meeting Cloud and being with him its like I stand on a line between Claire and Lightning never understanding the line I swore to myself i'd NEVER be Claire againg but this...its a feeling that i can't shake once I help Cloud i'll talkt to Serah bout this

"Lightning?" I take a look up to see Noel holding his hand on my shoulder.."I may know how to stabilize Cloud"

I look into his eyes "you do?..How?..."

Serah's POV

I hold Cloud's body up as much as I can the mans body is super heavy due to all his muscles I look at Claire I can tell she is obviously worried bout Cloud.. I mean we all are but its more like she is struggling with her inner thoughts and feelings..I see Noel walk up and put a hand on Claire's shoulder

"Lightning?" I watch as Claire looks up at Noel "I may know how to stabilize Cloud" I look at Noel confussed

"hows that Noel?... can you really save dad?" Denzel looks from Noel to Cloud

"Yeah I think so but im going to need help" Noel looks at everyone

"well what are we waiting for? lets go...what do we need to do?" Hope asks

"Hope call C.G.C and call Sazh...we'll need a good pilot...and I trust Sazh" Noel instructs

"got it" Hope walks away pulling out his cell

"Lightning cut Clouds shirt off" Noel instructs I watch as Claire takes and cuts off Clouds shirt without a word...we turn and see Hope running twords us

"Sazh is on his way" Hope tells us

"great give me your backpack Hope" Noel holds out his hand

"here" Hope tosses the pack to Noel and Noel starts going through the pack and finds a towl and takes it out looking at the others

"Ok great... I need Denzel to stay..Vanille please take Marleen away ok?" Noel nods to Denzel

"RIGHT!...come on Marleen" Vanille takes Marleens hand and takes and heads away from the ruined buildings

"What do I do?" Denzel asks walking up to Noel

"Hold Clouds arm down...Hope you to...Lightning and Serah I want you to hold Clouds legs" Noel nods his head to all of us

"What are you planning?" Claire asks before going to Clouds right leg and holding it down as I take Clouds left leg

"i'm going to suck some of the poision out of Clouds body so it doesnt spread any further throughout his body" Noel explains examining Clouds wound

"WHAT?! WONT YOU GET POSSIONED TO?!" I scream was he out of his mind?!

"Maybe...however Serah you have visted the world that i had lived before...the end of days...we had alot of poisioness monsters so we're use to this kind of things and since we are out of Exiliers and potions to help so this is the best thing we can do at the moment...but it's the only way right now you have to trust me ok?" Noel takes the dagger off his back and nods twords Hope and Denzel to hold Cloud's arms as Noel cuts Clouds wound open further causing Cloud to try lifting his legs up and his arm grips into a fist to try and punch whatever it is that was hurting him we hold Cloud down with all we have I look at Claire and see her being strong but fighting back her tears so no one can see but living with Claire I know how she truely is feeling I look back at Noel as I see he puts the towl on Clouds wound to slow the cut from bleeding more and then Noel leans down to Clouds wound and starts sucking on it..Denzel and Hope was obviously sicken by the sight as Claire just watches Noel...with Claire bing in the Gaurdian Corps im sure she has seen this many time and with me being good with healing magic have studdied this before Lebread...Noel sits up and spits on the ground next to us we see the blood and some sort of Purple liquid that must have been the poision inside Clouds body..this kept on for a good 15 minutes...after a while Cloud's breathing picked up to a normal pace and he felt alive again I was amazed at how fast Noel took a horrible sittuation and just saved Cloud's life for the time being

"He'll be ok now" Noel says wiping his mouth grabing a bottle of water out of Claires bag and gurgling the remaining posion out of his mouth

"Noel?.." Claire stands up and quickly hugs Noel tight and supprises Noel and Hope since they havent seen this side of Claire.. I cant help but smile "thank you"

"it's nothing" Noel smiles to Claire and winks at me I dont know why maybe he was just trying to make the situation better

"Sazh is here!" Vanille and Marleen come to us as we watch a Large battle gun ship land a few inches away

"lets get him onboard quickly" Sazh orders we all get Cloud and the others onboard ... once the doors closed and we went up in the air I see everyone together looking at Cloud...im happy that everything seems to be ok again

"Serah?" Noel walks up behind me

"Yes?" I smiled at him but his blue eyes never meet my gaze

"Can we talk?...Alone?" Noel asks


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

Noel's P.O.V

I walk up behind Serah I see her smiling...its her smile that I love so much...I've never told Serah how much I care about her...I've always thoughtYuel was my true love...but I realized that it was Serah...that I truely loved...after I thought bout our adventure together it only made me realized it more then after she died my world shattered...then I fought Lightning because I wanted to see Yuel ...but once I was told Lightning could save Serah I met Lightning again at the end of days when people called me the Shadow Hunter...I had helped fight the herotics of God...at the end Lightning fought with the mighty God Bhunivelze and saved Serah's and everyone's soul...so we ALL both good or bad could have a new chance at life and she was name the new goddess Etro...I was glad to helped Lightning get through those damn herotics of god ...I figured I should tell Serah my feelings now...no matter how she feels bout me she needs to know

"Serah?" I go to get her attention but I stare at the ground it would be hard to tell her if I met her beautiful eyes

"yes?" I hear her respond but I still dont look up at her

"can we talk?...alone?" I ask

"Noel are you ok?" I see Serah's feet in front of me

"yeah..i'm fine" I lied I tried to keep my cool so I dont mess up

"your a terrible lier Noel" Serah giggles and playfully push me

"Serah...alond...please?" I ask looking at Serah

"I should stay with Lightning" Serah says looking in Lightning's direction

"I'ts ok Serah...go...i'll take care of Cloud...thank you tho" Lightning states not taking her eyes off of Cloud

"Please...Serah?" I ask one last time hoping this time she'd reconsider

"Ok...lets go?" Serah says to me with a light smile

I take Serah with me to the cargo bay and lean on the ships wall as Serah sits on one of the crates

"so whats up?" Serah looks at me

"First how are you feeling?" I ask cause despite what im bout to tell her I want to make sure she was ok from everything that has happen

"i'm fine...and you?" She looks at me with those deep ocean blue eyes

"yeah...just need to talk to you bout something important to me and it kind of involves you" I say looing back at her

"me?...did I do something?" Serah asks with a worried and slightly hurt expression

"no no you didnt do anything Serah...its me.." I say taking a seat next to her

"I dont understand" Serah looks at me crossing her legs on the crate

"do you remember our adventure a long time ago?" I ask remembering my nightmares of when Serah died

"how can I forget...it was ME that died" Serah giggles a little

"yeah...the thing is..."I sight standing straight up

"hmm?" Serah tilts her head a little

"you know how I kept saying I loved Yuel?" I asked sitting next to her on the other crate

"yeah I do...Yuel was your reason for timetravel and to fix the parodoxes to make a better futter" Serah says staring at me

"yeah...at the time she was the whole reason...and the futter was the main point...but after a while...i've come to love someone else..." I say gripping the knee of my jeans tightly

"you love someone else?...who?" Serah grabs my hand comforting me to say

"you Serah...I love you.."

Serah's POV

"You Serah...I love you" Noel says blushing...bt I dont understand...it was Noel who wedded Snow and me...I always believed he loved Yuel...why me?...why now?...why didnt he say his peace at the wedding?...so many thoughts are running through my head

"um...Serah?" Noel snapes his fingers in front of my face

"y-yeah?"I look up into his eyes

"You must hate me now huh?" Noel looks to the ground

"no...truth is...i've always had a feeling that you had feelings for me Noel...but after you was so determin to find your Yuel I believed I was over thinking things but there is one thing I dont understand" I stand up and put my arms behind my back holding my right wrist

"whats that?" Noel gets up and stands next to me

"first how lond did you get over Yuel?... and realized you loved me?" I ask not ready to face him yet

"it was the day after Lightning killed god and brought a new peace and begginings to the new world...and yes Lightning and Cloud fought sephiroth and Caius and now Lola but they are beings of Chaosand the life stream the sorce that we all need to survive...but ever since then I've been having the same nightmare over and over of when you died...and I couldn't protect you...I had thought you was safe and it broke my heart everytime I relive it ...it made it clear that YOUR the one I love Serah" Noel looks down

I stand there shocked as to what Noel had just explained to me but I still had questions of my own

"Noel...when you wedded Snow and I why didnt you say anything?"...I look at him and Noel quickly looks back to me

"why should I have?...you was happy...I wasnt going to take your happiness away from you and if Snow made you happy then it would be selfish to take your happiness away from you so I kept quiet" Noel walks infront of me

"what bout you Serah?...I know your married but can you tell me if you have any feelings for me or not? and PLEASE tell me the truth" I look down from Noel and at my hands and start to twiddle my thumbs

"...Noel... its complicated" I just stare at my hands

"what do you mean its complicated?" Noel leeans back on the cargo wall

"look truth is before I married Snow I DID think bout what my life would be like if I wasnt with Snow and maybe if we would have went out together as a Couple..." I feel my cheeks heat up and close my eyes trying to shove the thoughts away...i'd be lying if I said I didnt still have feelings for Noel

"Serah?" I hear Noel call my name but I was to lost in my own thoughts

"yeah?" was all that I could reply

"i'm sorry" Noel says to me before I open my eyes I feel something pressed against my lips and something strong around my waist I had a feeling what had just happend so I open to see my guess was right Noel had his arms wraped around my waist and his lips against mine I didnt think...I dont know what came over me but I melted into the kiss I wraped my arms around Noels neck and deepened the kiss i felt him nibble my bottom lip as I gave a slight moan I realized what I was doing and gently shoved Noel away

"we...we can't...Noel i'm married remember?" I take and look at him feeling my eyes water..."I still have feelings for you but I can't" I run past Noel running to the lounge room to be alone


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Lightning POV

I sit in the chair that rests next to Clouds bed as I reach into the bucket of cold water and wring out the rag and rest it on Clouds head to keep his fever down...yes Cloud was alive and is going to be ok ut till we get to C.G.C medical center Cloud still has side effects to the posion such as a fever, sweating, hard breathing, but with proper treatment he'll be ok but for now its the best I can do..as I move Clouds bangs out of his eyes my thoughts bout how much that this man has gotten through my walls made me fall in love even more with him...love was something I believed I never needed and yet besides Serah gave me hapiness. I really need to talk to Serah bout this

"oye you look exhausted Lightning myabe I should take over while you go get some rest" I feel a hand on my shoulder I didnt have to look up to know who it was only one person came to mind

"what are you doing here Fang?" I soak the cloth again and wipe Clouds face off

"when Vanille went missing I didnt stop looking for her she is my only family afte all...so Sazh called and said she was with you and here I am" Fang gives a slight smile

"I see...but i'm not leaving Cloud" I argued covering Cloud up with the blankets

"come on Lightning...I swear your as stubborn as ever" Fang leans on the wall

the moment I go to give a comment back the doors slide open as Denzel and Marleen come in

"hows Cloud doing?" Denzel asks setting his sword that he now owned against the wall

"Cloud?...not dad Denzel?" I asked rather confussed durring our battle with Lola Denzel had called Cloud dad but now he is galling him by his name?

"Cloud isnt my real dad Lightning but I see him as my father...its hard to explain but I will as simple as I can my parents were killed while hunting for food by monsters...in Midgar the food there is ok so hunting monsters for meat is better...kinda like a behomoth steak...anyway...my parents were killed and I was all alone...Cloud saved me when I had Geostigma and was ill cause of it...he took me back to Tifa at the 7th heaven bar and there she took care of me and then Marleen...tho they never signed paper work for addoption for us...Tifa always said that we where kids to her and Cloud...so in a way I see Cloud as a hero...and my father...So when he not around...I call him dad...but I should just call him Cloud for the time being" Denzel leans on the wall and crosses his arms looking exactly like Cloud does I cant help but smile a little

"is Cloud going to be ok?" Marleen asks with a sadden look

"he'll be fine sweety dont worry ok?" I gently hug the little girl

"hey Lightning?" Denzel looks directly at me

"call me Light...Denzel ok?" I just felt like he had the right to

"who is this?" Denzel eyes Fang up and down studying her

"what? like what you see kido?" I glare at Fang but when she winks at me awaring me she was just teasing the young man I relaxed a little

"sorry...but your not even close to my type lady...besides aren't you in your 40's?" the look on Fangs face of shock and horror that she was called old and tho she was centuries old but yet she didnt really look it. it made me laugh Fang tries to fire back a comment but for once is at a lost for words

"Acctually Denzel she is over centuries old" I chuckled

"huh?.. thats not possible" Denzel stares at me

"it's a long story kido...names Fang" Fang gets off the wall and walks out

"did I say something wrong?" Denzel looks at me

"no you acctually had a comeback that made Fang lost for words" I ruffle his hair

Marleen hugs Cloud and walks over to me

"Mrs. Lightning?" Marleen tugs on my sleeve a little

"yes?" I give a gentle smile to her

"is Cloud going to be ok?" she reminds me so much of how Serah was as a little girl

"Cloud is to tought to stay down i'm sure he'll be ok" I smile at the girl and stand up letting out a yawn I wasnt trying to let out

"Light go get a coffee or something i'll stay with Cloud" Denzel says getting off the wall

"Denzel im fine" I look at him hew has a very serious look

"I wasnt asking Light" I see Denzel grab his sword I figured he was going to fight me...he has guts

"so your going to fight me?" I grab my gunblade and switch it to sword mode and pointed it at him letting him know that no matter what I wasnt leaving..tho the boy didnt even move an ich he didnt even flinch he's just like Cloud full of confidence

"of course not..i'm not even in your level of fighting" I watch as Denzel puts his sword on his back.. but i'll end up fightning Cloud if he finds out you didnt get a single rest and I didnt least try and make you rest...you mean alot to Cloud and you make him happy...so your important to him...and that means your important to me also" Denzel puts a hand on my own lowering my gunblade and honestly I forgot I had it out...Denzels word had really supprised me...I dont know what to say or what it is im feeling right now

"I understand..." I look at Marleen who is standing right next to me.. "want a drink Marleen?"

"yeah" Marleen smiles brightly

"Denzel?" I look at him "get me if ANYTHING changes"

"I will" Denzel takes my chair as I take Marleens hand and walk with her to the cockpit and see Sazh and Daijh together

"ever heard of knocking?" Sazh spins around but the moment you saw me and Marleen his face pales

"Lightning?!...i-i'm sorry whats up?" Sazh rubs his neck

"do you have a place for drinks and snacks?" I walk up to Daijh and ruffle his fathers like afro

"yeah in the Lounge room in the center of my ship" Sazh hands me a map of the airship

"what do I owe you?" I ask grabbing my money bag

"No need Lightning I owe you for saving my son that day" Sazh lowers my hand I know the day he ment it was when Daijh's sould was scattered around the remaining worlds at the end of days when I was given the task as Savior...due to the power as the Savior i was easily able to find the pieces of Daijh's sould and save him I was just happy to see them both happy again and all that Sazh has been drug into since the sanctum he needed resurance

"but...Sazh you need the money" I try to protest against him like I normaly do but he wouldnt budge

"Nope now go on" Sazh turns away and starts messing with the controlls again "we'll be at C.G.C shortly

as I take Marleen to the Lounge room on the map that Sazh had given me. as we get to the door it slides open and I see Serah's face burried slightly in a pillow

"hey Serah what are you doing?" I ask walking up to a vending machine and bought marleen a Hawaiian punch and some Chocolate chip cookies and me and Serah a bottle of sweet tea

" Mrs. Serah why are you crying?" I quickly look at where Marleen who was next to Serah..I look at Serah to see her face red and eyes all red and teary

"Serah whats wrong?" I sit next to her if someone hurt Serah i'll kill them no one messes with Serah

"Noel...kissed me and..." Serah didnt get to finish I jumped up furiouse I knew Noel likes Serah but he KISSED HER?! knowing she's MARRIED?! he over did it this time

"HE'S DEAD!" I jumped up and go to leave as Serah grabs my wrist I look back to see her eyes starting to water again and gave me that pleading look telling me she wasn't done explaining

"fine...tell me what happen" I take a deep breath and sit back down as Marleen rests in my lap and I listen to Serah..after 30 minutes of explaining I understand what all she said...with Marleen asleep in my lap I slightly smile down at her and cresses her head like a mother would

"so let me get this right...you love Noel yet you love Snow?" I ask

"yes...what do I do Claire?" I look at her and touch my chest where my heart is on my left side of my breast

"you have to look insider your heart and ask what it wants and who it is that makes you happy" I look into her eyes

"I never thought bout it that way honestly...when did you become a love expert?" Serah lightly shoves me and wipes her eyes

"i'm not...just that...its how I feel and think bout Cloud" I take a drink of my tea

"Cloud seems to change you alot Claire" Serah said with a smile

"I know...actually Serah...may I talk to you?" I ask looking back at her

"sure...whats up sis?" Serahs sits closer to me and I take a deep breath...opening up to people isnt normally my kind of thing but I have always been able to open up to Serah no matter what it was

"well as you said Serah...Cloud has changed me...me...who always had a wall up so dence no one could get through or so I could never get hurt...but..." I look down

"but Cloud did?" Serah gives me a light hug

"yeah on the field...away from Cloud i'm the tought Lightning i've always been...but with Cloud I feel like Claire... when mom and dad was alive with us...I feel like I hang on the balance of my past self as Claire and my pressent life as Lightning when mom and dad died...I like being the girly girl type it makes me sick...but with Cloud... it makes me fel that way...and coming to find you...I kept hearing HIS kids...I thought Tifa was there mother...and...I was jelouse of her to be honest...to think her and Cloud had kids together and never told me...but Cloud told me the truth and explained everything to me...they just took the kids in because they had no parents and were orphans on the street and plus with the sickness of the Geostigma they addopted them in a way but without paper work so its not offical but its the same way as Cloud and I see it as they're addoptide them...i'm so confused Serah" I put my head in my hands

"hey Claire?" Serah taps my shoulder

"yeah?" I look up at her

"tell me...do you truely love Cloud?" Serah smiles at me

"from what I understand...yes I truely love him...and I never want to loose him" I close my eyes

Serah gently pokes my shoulders and I look at her and she smiles at me

"and your jelousy bout Tifa being the mother of the kids cause you thought they use to be a item...Claire...is it possible YOU would want a family with Cloud?" Serah smiles at me

i'm totaly off gaurd I can't even think to speak but as I think bout it mayabe Serah was right

"maybe your right Serah...maybe I would like a family with Cloud.." I look at Serah as she spits out her tea and looks at me suprised

"what?" I asked kinda annoyed with the look

"I...I...didnt expect you to actually admit it...normaly something like that you would deny it or just walk out the room" Serah says wiping her mouth

"well i'm full of suprises" I smiled at her as Fang walks in and leans on the wall

"my interupting?" she asks

"a little but what do you need...IS CLOUD OK?" I ask worrying that something may have happen to him

"spikeys fine...but we're at C.G.C" Fang gets off the wall and leaves

"lets take care of Cloud" Serah smiles at me

"yeah" I wake up Marleen as we all go to the C.G.C medical center and let the doctors work on Cloud as a head doctor came in and walks to me and Serah

"hello...my name is Doctor Billy R. Scotts...are you mrs Villers?" he asked looking at me

"heh dream on..." I look away from him and look at the ceiling Billy then looks at Serah

"I'm Mrs Villers..." Serah says stepping forward

"Mrs villers...we need to talk" Dr. Scotts says lowering his head


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Serah's POV

Dr. Scotts leads us to a private room as Claire and I walk in and closes the door

"whats going on Dr.?" Claire asks leaning on the wall

"you may want to sit down... may I get you a drink or something?" Dr. Scotts asks

"i'm fine now what do you need to tell us?" I ask seeing he was hesitating

"well after you was kiddnapped you know Snow Villers fought off your attacker right?" Dr. Scotts asks

"yes we was told he was hospitalized here" Claire crosses her arms

"yes...well...i'm afraid...that Mr. Villers...has passed away" Dr. Scotts lowers his head

Claire stumbled off the wall a bit from the news and as for me I can feel my heart breaking by the second and my eyes start to water

"wh-what...what did you say?" I ask again to confirm I heard right

"i'm afraid that Mr. Villers past away due to the posioning of your attacker...he was suffering worse than Mr Strife is now except it was a while before we have found the poision inside his body as to when Mrs Farron was there and was able to keep the man stabilized till he got here" Dr Scotts looks at Claire as Claire looks at the Doctor in her cold look

"your backwards Dr. it was Noel Kriess that stabilized Cloud...I was to shooken up to think of anything and we was all out of materia or items to help we use the last Exiler on Cloud a while ago" Claire looks at me with a softer look

"when?...how?" I feel the tears run down my face as I look at the Doctor

"its been 3 days now...we couldnt keep him here so people by the name of N.O.R.A came and took him...he has been burried at this adress" Dr. Scotts hand me a piece of paper... " the memebers of N.O.R.A said they would have waited but his body would have deceased and some assumed the worst and thought you have died as well Mrs Villers...im certain they'll be happy to know your alright Mrs Villers" Dr Scotts says

"I cant help but run to the door and I bump into Noels chest I see he has a worried look on his face I push past him...I hear Noel hollor my name I go to the only place I think of to N.O.R.A

I took one of C.G.C motor bikes and took of as fast as I can and burst inside N.O.R.A

as I run inside the inside of N.O.R.A feels lonely and different and depressing...I walk up to the counter and see Lebread putting dishes on the shelves she slowly grabs a pen and paper and slowly turns around

"welcome...how may I help you..." Lebread says in a depressing town till she looks up and sees me...I give her a slight smile

"Hey Lebread" Leabread jumps over the counter and embrasses me in a tight hug and starts crying

"w-we thought y-you were dead to...that...that person that fought...Sn-Snow and ...S-Serah are you ok?" Lebread just kept rambling I felt my eyes watering I try to be strong for Lebread

"h-hey...i'm ok...just...breath...I heard bout Snow...is he really?" I lift Lebread up a little bit as she wipes her eyes

"y-yes...i-i'm afraid that he has passed away" Lebread looks away wiping her eyes again

Lebread takes me to the grave of where they had burried Snow...Lebread also told me bout how Gadot.. and the others ended up going there own seprate ways ...after we visited Snows grave and Lebread had our talk I ended up staying with Lebread at the N.O.R.A house since when I was enggaged to Snow I considered it a second home I went to the room that Snow and I had use to share and spend the whole night crying


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

(note to my fans reading my fanfiction im so sorry that i havent posted any new chapters i ran out of ideas and bought final fantasy 7 on my ps1 to learn more bout cloud and parently marleen isnt clouds addopted daughter like i thought she belongs to barret so i appologise and will make it better in the story but denzel both his parents died from meteor so i can keep him as cloud and tifa's addopted kid and dont forget to check out the new kingdom hearts 3 thats been released finally after 7 years i will be getting it soon and broadcasting the gameplay live on mixer check me out on /Cloudstrife2017 thanks now on to the story)

Lightnings P.O.V

It's been a week since the fight with Lola and Cloud was poisioned and released from the hospital and ordered to take it easy so he started staying with me but importantly its been a week we found out that Snow Villiers past away...and to make things worse I havent heard from Serah... the last time I had heard from her was that she wanted to see how I was and how Cloud was doing but we havent seen her in person lately

As I was making breakfast I heard the sounds of footsteps on my stairs as I trun around I see Cloud leaning on the gaurdrail I turn the food on low and go to his side

"Cloud you should be in bed.." I help hold him up but wasnt so much since he was able to stand up on his own but seemed week in the right leg but i can still see he was breathing slightly heavy as he leans on the wall with his hand on the wall\

"I know Claire but I hate laying around all day... Its annoying" Cloud looks at me with both an annoyed and pained face I help him to the kitchen table and layed his breakfast in front of him I am not the cook that my sister is but I could make the small things so i decided to make eggs, baccon, sasuage and goetta with toast. the day Cloud was completly moved into my house we went to midgar and got all his belongings and since Cloud and I are enggaged we decided to have Cloud share a room with me and use Clouds old room to remain as a guest room for Denzel or Marllen even Serah if they was to visit and speaking of which I planned to go get today as a suprise for Cloud...and I figured this would also provide the answers I seek as to what Serah asked me on the plane if I wanted a family with Cloud I figured this would be a good way to find out

(flash back)

"hey Claire?" Serah taps my shoulder

"yeah?" I look up at her

"tell me...do you truely love Cloud?" Serah smiles at me

"from what I understand...yes I truely love him...and I never want to loose him" I close my eyes

Serah gently pokes my shoulders and I look at her and she smiles at me

"and your jelousy bout Tifa being the mother of the kids cause you thought they use to be a item...Claire...is it possible YOU would want a family with Cloud?" Serah smiles at me

i'm totaly off gaurd I can't even think to speak but as I think bout it mayabe Serah was right

"maybe your right Serah...maybe I would like a family with Cloud.." I look at Serah as she spits out her tea and looks at me suprised

"what?" I asked kinda annoyed with the look

"I...I...didnt expect you to actually admit it...normaly something like that you would deny it or just walk out the room" Serah says wiping her mouth

"well i'm full of suprises" I smiled at her

(end of flashback)

"I have some things to do today...will you be alright if I step out for a little?" I drink the last of my black coffee as he looks up at me

"sure...but where are you going?" Cloud asks me but has a look letting me know if I dont wanna tell him I dont have to

"I'm going to talk to Alex for a day of so I can spend time with you on your week off for recovery" Alex had already given me the week off to take care of Cloud and Serah...but I Said this so Cloud wouldnt get curiouse of what I was up to as of now Tifa should be getting the kids ready for the stay here

"ok...I'm going to take a shower" Cloud stands up and carefully walks to the sink and does his dish and walkes to the room and grab his clothes and goes into the bathroom I smile and remember that Cloud and I havent had much alone time since we rescued Serah and the others and the whole week I have been doing alot of paper work for Alex even tho he gave me the week off Alex looked tired so I offered to do his paper work was nothing important it was just paper sorting anyways so I thought maybe i'll suprise him I go upstairs to the bathroom and hear the shower running I quietly open the bathroom door and sneek inside and undress myself of my sweatpants and sports bra and enter the shower

WARNING LEMON

Lightnings P.O.V

I walk into the shower quietly as I see Cloud relaxing under the hot water I can tell he has his eyes closed and doesnt know im here or chooses to not pay attention I wrap my arms around Clouds neck from behind and press my Dcup breasts firmly against his back and rub front of his chest Cloud slightly looks behind him

"I thought you had running to do?" Cloud smirks at me without turning around

"I have time to spare" I smile at him as I rub my hands up and down Clouds well toned chest

Cloud slowly turns around and his lips meet mine I press my hands against his chest as I feel Clouds hands slide up my waist making me shiver slightly Cloud then pulls us both under the water soaking our bodies with the hot water Cloud pulls from the kiss and I feel slightly dissapointed something bout his kiss makes me melt which is oddly new to me since before I met the man who is holding me I never believed in love or mushie stuff but with Cloud something bout it I cant describe but I wach as he holds me against his body and wraps his arms around my waist he starts kissing my shoulders gently leaving his mark near my neck and shoulder I cant help but blush a bit with a slight moan as I shoved him against the tile wall with a slight smile on my face

"you didnt think YOU was in charge now did you mr strife?" I stare at him with a smirk on my face with a slightly shocked but pleased look on his face

"I didnt come in for YOU to take charge...but since I have to leave soon want to fall back on the teasing?" I look into those beautiful mako filled eyes that is only a trade mark of the Shinra SOLDIERS. I gently kiss his lips while I start stroking his Erected dick and I can tell his is enjoying my actions with the slight moan that passes through his lips

"If thats what my goddess wants then so be it" Cloud pulls me twords him and starts to rub my pussy I cant help but smile I let go of Clouds dick as I lean against the tile wall I cant help but feel myself blush even tho Cloud and I have had sex before each time with him always feels like the first time for me I lift my legs up higher and feel the tip of Clouds dick rub against my folds as he slowly pushes his meaty thick 9" me as I grip Clouds shoulders as moan the feeling of Clouds 9" dick feels incredible

"is this better my goddess?" Cloud gently kisses me as he starts to thrust into me I try to fight back a moan as to I dont want him to thinks he's in controll but I cant help but to let out a moan

"H-How is it your still recovering yet can do this?" I lower my legs and make my inner walls tight around Clouds dick I hear him moan but something felt a little off to me I look into Clouds deep blure static eyes to see them a little hazy

"m-must be my mako-energy that keeps it up and you my goddess looking fiance' always help" I feel Cloud trying to pick up the pace but the doctor did say it will take Cloud time to recover even with his mako-energy this was a posion that is rare and barley known with any amount of cure and the fight with Lola's summoning was critical hit to Cloud we could have lost Cloud that day ...was the most I have felt hopless and useless..I put my hand on Clouds chest

"Cloud are you ok?" I asked as I have him hard inside me a moment with look of worry and a look of seriousness cause if he lies to me I'll beat his ass

"y-yeah just a little tired I guess...but I dont want to let this end either" Cloud looks down and closes his eyes ... I cant help but smile despite how he is feeling and tho I started this love making he is only concern with how I feel

"Cloud its ok if your tired and your still are recovering plus i'll admit it was my fault for starting this...Cloud lets go back to our room and i'll do the rest of the work ok?" I kiss his lips as he opens his eyes and looks into mine

"Claire that wouldnt be right to you" Cloud keeps his eyes locked on mine as I reach down and grips his balls and yank then roughtly making Cloud groan in pain

"I wasnt asking Mr." I give Cloud a stern look as he nods and pulls out of me as we walk to our room as I lay Cloud on our bed still slightly wet form the shower I climb over Cloud till my soaked pussy from the interaction and shower are over Clouds rock hard dick and I take and grind against his dick while I rest my hand against Clouds chest feeling all his toned muscles I can feel Clouds breathing with each breath I grab Clouds dick and slide it in my pussy slowly and start slowly riding Clouds dick feeling all of him inside me

"when I'm recovered you'll get pay back mrs Farron" Cloud looks into my eyes then closes his moaning

"yes I'm sure you will mr Strife but until then I'm in charge got that ?" I take and ride on Cloud and can feel him going deeper and feeling his dick stretching my inner walls clenging around his dick I can feel Clouds hands on my waist and I tremble as i feel Cloud's dick trembling inside knowing he's bout to cum

"Claire i-im cumming" Cloud reaches up and grabs my breasts but I lower down to his level and nibble at his ear

:then cum in me Cloud I want you" I feel Cloud gripping my waist and thrusts in me as I nibble at his ear and neck I feel Cloud bite my neck and give it a gentle yet rough suck I moan in pleasure as I also feel Cloud release all his fluids deep in my pussy I colaps and lays on Clouds chest

LEMON END

" I love you Cloud" I keep my head on his chest and rub his chest closing my eyes and listing to his heartbeat

"I love you to Claire... more than anything...I dont think us finding eachother was a mistake" I feel Cloud rub my back and take deep breaths

"I dont either sweety" sits up on his chest and looks into his eyes"I think that after all the fighting and pain and protecting...it was time for us to start making our own happiness and start a new chapter in our own lives" I kiss Cloud deeply and slide Clouds dick out of my pussy and I go to use the sheet to wipe some of our mixed juices off my pussy I look into his eyes as he smiles at me

"OH if you ever tell anyone I called you sweety i'll hurt you" I smack him playfully but with a slightly serious tone

"dont worry I wont your Claire with me and to Serah but no matter if your Claire here or Lightning out there to me your still the woman I love on the inside" Cloud kisses my head as I feel my eyes water

"thanks..." I get off the bed out of Clouds arms and get dressed and clean my blazersaber sword and secure it in my pouch and I walk over to Cloud

"dont do anything to much...ok?...take it easy" I stare at him

"yes mam I will Rest DR. Farron" Cloud smirks at me how I love his smile it always makes me smile tho I at times I ask Serah for advice for love advice if I needed it

"good i'll be back soon ok?" I kiss Cloud and get on my kawasaki motor bike and head to midgar and since Cloud tweaked it up I can get to midgar in bout 3 hours so wouldnt take me a whole day


End file.
